Bloody Horizon
by Autobot-Fangirl0203
Summary: (SEQUEL TO SUNNY HORIZON) Karly has left the Autobots and the twins to find out who she is, and most of all, to protect those she loves. While on her journey she starts getting prosued by someone or something evil. Karly has to learn to adapt to the changes in her world...and in herself
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys glad you came to read my story. I do hope you guys are excited for the start of the sequel. Anyways I only own myself and my OC's not the Transformers. I am going to warn you it may get violent/gorey/suspenseful but that probably won't be introduced into the story until later on...Anyways enjoy**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts/Talking to Jax"_

**_"Jax talking"_**

_"Mind Link"_

* * *

It's been exactly 1 month 2 days since I left the Autobots and most of all Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And during that time I've managed to find myself located in England. During my time in England I learnt of other werewolves such as myself, and other types of weres like weretigers, werelions, etc. Something that disturbs me is all the different species of weres are at war with each other, something I do not agree with, after all we are all a part of the same race, so why are we fighting? Something I plan to find out. And during my travels I came across a family pack of werewolves, whom of which accepted me as their own. The alpha (leader), Bear, I kid you not his name is Bear, his mate and the luna (like the second in command sort of) Anamia(A-name-ia), their sons and daughters, the oldest Damia,(A girl), the second oldest Adden(boy), the middle Kaden (Boy), then finally Daten and Dexter twins.

Bear reminds me a lot of Hide, he has a deep gruff voice yet can be the biggest softy ever. He is 6'6 short brown hair, with deep blue eyes, and he is ripped like I swear there is not a fatty area in his body. At first when I met him I was rather intimidated, but once I got to know his, I learned he was nothing but a giant teddy bear, and since his name is Bear, I have taken it upon myself to call him Papa Bear.

Anamia by far is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she has the softest prettiest voice I have heard. She has long brown hair that reaches her hips, with forest green eyes; she is very petite compared to her giant of a mate.

Damia is 20 and much like her mother is very beautiful, only she has her dads deep blue eyes, she has her father's attitude, which is very gun-ho she is a tom-boy through and through, so naturally she and I hit it off pretty good.

Adden is 19 and…..well he's hard to describe. He is very hot headed and can be full of himself much of the time, one thing is he is VERY protective of his siblings. He is not very trustful so naturally the first thing he did when I happen to find myself upon their territory is lung for my throat; luckily Bear was there to stop him. He has brown hair of course, he has blue/green hazel eyes he is muscular much like his dad but has his mother's soft face.

The middle Kaden he is 17, and well….He's pretty quiet, he's more of the observant type, though once he gets to know you he's quite the mouthful. He takes more after his mother, with his green eyes, and shorter body, though he has his dads face.

Then finally there's the twins, they are 16 years old and are quite the handful. They are the splitting image of their father; Daten has his mother's green eyes, while Dexter has his father deep blue eyes. Other than their eyes you wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. And you never see them apart, EVER, Daten often looks up to his twin a lot so naturally they do the same things. They both have the same personality, which is kind of weird if you ask me, the only difference in personality between the two is Daten is a lot more laid back than his brother.

And since I've joined their small family pack they have all treated me as family, and since I'm 15 they like to call me little sister a lot, which is fine by me. And ever since I left the twins, I haven't felt the same, all I feel now is emptiness, so to take my mind off of the emptiness I help with chores around the large cabin that the pack lives at. Over the time Bear and Anamia have taught me all of the basic stuff there is to know about being werewolf, as they taught me I became increasingly interested in werewolf anatomy history, and politics, which is strange because regular stuff such as that when I was human didn't interest me. Now caught up with the present, I notice Daten's hand waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Karly….Anybody home?" He drawls in his English accent

"Huh? Oh sorry zoned out for a bit" I chuckle rubbing the back of my neck

"Yeah I kind of figured as much, you were staring off into space for about an hour now." Dexter cuts in slinging an arm over his twins shoulder

"Sorry…..Habit" I shrug

They shake their heads before walking off.

**_"You've been zoning out more lately…HEHEHEHE…..Is it the twins?"_**

_"Yeah, I..I just feel empty without them around, that and I miss them so much"_

**_"It'll be fine…..HEHEHE…..Before you'll know it you'll be back with them….HEHEHEHE"_**

_"I hope so"_

Looking around I see a burst of white/grey light, before Jax appears. He looks around with amusement as always. One more thing, I managed to strengthen the soul bond with Jax, enough where he can come out of my soul into the real world, but only I can see him, he won't be seen by anyone till I can strengthen the bond a bit more.

Looking back to Jax he has his snake like tongue hanging out with drool dripping to the floor, he does is little hyena laugh, before he decides to sit down. I shake my head at his antics, walking up stairs to my room, I take my clothes off before shifting into my wolf form.

_"I'm going for a run anyone want to join?" _I say through pack bond

Another thing I learned werewolves can contact each other through mind links, which is much like the Autobots comlinks.

_"Hell yea… my wolf has been getting antsy!" _ Adden whoops

_"You forget idiot! She doesn't have a wolf s she doesn't know what is like to have an antsy wolf!" _Damia snarks

_"Sorry Karly my bad…."_

_"Eh doesn't really bother me, and from what I've learned I'm pretty lucky not to have a wolf." _I mentally shrug

_"I'll say it gets pretty annoying when my wolf makes comments on everything I do, and won't shut up about finding our mate…Lucky son of bitch!" _Adden growls grumpily

_"Loser…..LAST ONE TO THE FALLS IS A FLEA BITTEN MUTT!" _I shout over the link before hauling ass outside.

_"Ah HELL Nah…" _Damia says before I cut the mind link off

I run as fast as I can, pumping my leg muscles. I keep my breathing as even as possible to help my stamina. I hear the beating of Daten's heart a couple of yards away, I run even faster when I hear both Daten's and Dexter's heart beat getting louder meaning their gaining on me. After what seems like seconds, I am the first to make it to the falls. I leap over the edge and into the cool and relaxing water, waiting on the rest of the gang. Coming in second is the twins, third is Kaden, fourth Damia, and last a fuming Adden.

_"Haha! Loser! You're a flea bitten mutt!" _Damia teases

_"You cheated you bitc…."_

_"Hey now….Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" _I tease

_"Shut it Karly!" _He growls

_"Do something!"_

Taking my challenge he tackles me in the water, a bite his back leg, not enough to hurt though, before I pull it from under him, successfully I manage to pin him down.

_"Ugh alright get your fat as off of me!" _He snaps

_"Your just jealous that I'm bigger and stronger than you!" _I tease back

Which is true, I am the biggest out of all of them, well excluding Bear but he's a fragging giant!

_"Where are you pups at?" _Bears gruff voice rings over the mind link

_"The falls." _I chirp

_"Hey kid would you mind hunting with me today?" _He asks me

_"HELL YEAH!" _I whoop

_"Alright meet me by the dead trees." _He chuckles

I start to head that direction, but before I leave I turn my head back to the others.

_"HAHA Losers, I get to hunt to day!" _I rub in their faces

_"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" _They all shout

_"Okay, okay don't get your tails in a bunch" _I say before running off

Once I met up with Bear we head to the hunting grounds.

_"So what's the plan Papa Bear?" _

_"Go for the weakest member of the herd never go for strong and healthy, when you have your kill meet back here with me got it" _He says using the Alpha tone

_"Yes Alpha" _I acknowledge

Watching the herd of deer with predatory instinct, I spot my pray. Slowly I stalk to it, I watch as it grazes unaware of the fact a predator is stalking it. Once close enough I go in for the kill, pouncing onto the animals back I wrap my jaws around it's neck, my fangs piercing into its jugular, making blood gush into my mouth. A wait for the body to go limp, finally with my prey dead, I carry it back to the spot I was told to meet Bear. He spot me, he has his own kill in his jaws.

_"You always know how to pick the good ones" _He chuckles

_"Instinct" _I shrug mentally

_"I've notices you are more in tuned with you instincts then any other werewolf I know, it's almost as if you are your wolf." _He says

_"Maybe." _I snort

_"Alright lets get this back to the cabin, Anamia is waiting to start supper."_

"Acknowledged Mr. Bear, sir" I solute in my wolf form childishly

* * *

**_So how was that for the first chapter of the sequel? Good I would hope. Just so you guys know Sides and Sunny won't be in here for awhile, while it will metion them, they won't be in the story until my character finds out who she is and why she's even alive. Anyways review I do love me some good reviews and they can be about anything…..Hell if you want to talk about your day do it…Anyways see ya tomarrow._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well hello my lovelies, hope you guys are having a good day/night. Well I would like to thank every one for the reviews, favorites and follows, it makes me very happy to know you like my story so much. Anyways I do not own Transformers just myself and my OC's…..Enjoy_**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts/Talking to Jax"_

_"Mind Link"_

* * *

Once Bear and I made it to the cabin, Anamia immediately went to work, first she started skinning the deer meat, then once she had the meat prepared, she froze a large portion of it, then started cooking up supper, which would mean a lot of food, since she is preparing for a pack of hungry wolves, literally.

Once supper was ready, everyone was called into the dining room. Everyone immediately digs in, while eating, I notice Jax over to the left of Adden, whom of which was munching on a large portion of meat. I watch Jax closely, Jax does his laugh before lightly tapping Adden's right shoulder making him turn to the right, Jax taking his change takes all of the meat in one giant bite, my mouth is open in shock.

_"Though you said no one can see you?"_

**_"They can't, but they can feel me, all I am is invisible, and they are unable to hear me…HEHEHEHE…..Now if you will excuse me I have peoples food to take…..HEHEHE"_**

I shake my head before looking to Adden, who just happen to turn his head back to his plate, he has a gaping look, it takes everything in my not to bust out laughing.

"Who in Moon Goddess's name took my fucking food?!" He growls

Jax puts his face in front of Adden's before making a silly face, then does something that make me die of laughter, he farts in Adden's face.

"Why are you laughing?! You didn't take it did y…What the hell is that smell?!" He wrinkles his nose before gagging.

Jax sticks his tongue out at him.

_"Oh Jax I fragging love you!" _I laugh through are soul bond

**_"Because I'm just so lovable…HEHEHEHEHEHHEHE"_**

I shake my head, at him, he give me a skully like grin, which is very creepy.

"Adden, calm down there's plenty of food." Anamia say motherly

"Yes mama" He sighs

_"Mama's boy." _I send through the mind link

_"Oh shut your trap pup!"_

I pout at him, before changing it to a glare, he glares back.

"Oh Karly, I called in a doctor/ fortune teller, don't asks me about the fortune teller part, but I heard that this doctor is pretty good at what she does, she may be able to determine why you don't have a wolf." Bear says gruffly

"When is she supposed to be here?" I ask questioningly

About that time there's a knock on the door, Bear grins over at me, he gets up from his seat at the table and lets the doctor in.

"Ah Dr. Amelia, come in, come in, I would like to thank you for your coming down to see us." Bear says with a warm smile

"Not a problem, when I heard about the girl not having a wolf, I became increasingly interested, there has never once been a werewolf or and type of were for that matter to not have their animal." She says equally as warm.

"Karly is in the kitchen, if you would like to see her now." Bear says gruffly

"That would be great!" She says excited, why I have no clue.

The two then walk into the room, before Dr. Amelia sits down in front of me with a warm smile.

"Hello dear my name is Cara Amelia; you may call me Dr. Amelia. Now I would like to ask you a few questions if that is fine by you." She says with a smile

"Go ahead" I shrug

"Do you feel like you have a presence of sort that feels to be in the back of your mind?"

"No." _"Yes….a little hitch hiker named Jax"_

"Do you have any strange urges?"

Think about that, I think back to when I almost marked the twins.

"Actually, yes."

"And when was this?'

"I was before I was staying here, I was with my um…Boyfriends."

"Boyfriends" She questions

"It's complicated, they have to basically share the same mate, they're twins, and share a unique bond." I say awkwardly

"And tell me how the urge start and what I was?" She says

"Um, I just woke up, the twins were still asleep, um Shawn was the one facing me asleep. My gaze was focused on his neck…..I began to um…Lick on his neck, almost like I wasn't myself, then Shane woke up, Shawn's twin, I then pounced on him and was doing the same to him except I felt my canines get longer before my teeth grazed his neck, and through the whole time I keep hearing or more like feeling something telling me to mark both of them as mine, nd about that time I came out of the daze I was in and stopped."

Dr. Amelia looks thoughtfully.

"It would seem those feelings telling you to do something, were your instincts. One more question, are those to boys…Your mates?"

"Mates?" I ask questioningly

"Mate or mates in your case, is short for soul mates, basically you are born for one person or persons and those person or persons only, you belong to them as they belong to you. How you know if they are your mates is: First when you touch them you feel as if you have a pleasant buzz going through the area you are touching them with. Second is their smell will be intoxicating to you. And lastly everything of that person clouds your mind making you unable to think of nothing but them, to you they will seem perfect in every way." She says

"I've only experienced the intoxicating smell one, but that was because they were aroused."

"You will only find you mates' arousal intoxicating; anyone else's will smell disgusting to you. However there is not enough proof to know for sure if they are your mates." She says thoughtfully

"Well it looks like I have to go see these two boys." Adden say thoughtfully

"Why?" Damia asks

"So I can let them know not to hurt my little sister" Adden says

"And how will you do that?" She asks boredly

"Beating it into them." Adden say with a smirk.

Hearing that my eyes dilate and I snarl loudly, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"**Mine!**" I snarl in Alpha tone

Adden bows and shows his neck to me, a sign of submission. But it was not him that was doing it, it was his wolf. I look around with predatory eyes, everyone bows in submission, even Bear, which is weird because I am basically challenging his role as Alpha.

The presence within me seems to accept the submission and creeps back into the corners of my mind. Everyone goes back to normal, but only they are staring at me in shock.

"You're an Alpha!" Adden exclaims

"Not just an Alpha, Adden she's a pure breed, meaning her authority is higher than a small pack Alpha such as myself, which was why I was submitting too." Bear cuts in with a serious face

I look back to the Doctor only to see her staring at me with a scared look, pointing shakily at me, before talking in a scared voice.

"I've….I've seen the path you..you will walk"

* * *

**_Left you guys a lovely cliff hanger, not much of one, like the pain in the ass ones I will leave for you guys later, but it's a cliffy none of the less. Anyways do hope you enjoy the story so far, and please review for me, it gives me motivation to continue to write for you guys, not that I'm going to stop or anything, but if I manage to get enough, I might be able to post an extra chap, but I would have to be on a weekend, bloody school I tell you! Hope you guys and gals, mech and femmes have a wonderful day/night and I will see you tomarrow._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Howdy folks, Karly here with another chapter for all you youngins. Annnywaaays I'll just stop my jabbering, and get on with the chapter…..I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OC's. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts/Talking to Jax"_

_"Mind Link"_

* * *

_RECAP:_

_I look back to the Doctor only to see her staring at me with a scared look, pointing shakily at me, before talking in a scared voice._

_"I've….I've seen your….your future."_

Staring at her with a blank look, I look over to Adden.

_"Ten bucks says she's on something."_

_"Whatever it is then I want it!" _He laughs

I continue to stare at her.

"What do you mean the 'path I walk" I say bored

"You are the evil that fights for the good, you have a path of blood, of death!' She says shakily

"Um maybe you should take a nice long nap Doc." Adden says

Bear points a glare in his son's direction, Adden holds his hands up in surrender

"Please continue Amelia." Bear says, still glaring at his son

"She will go through a change, different from us weres, she will be feared among all monsters and even demons! She will become an animal an….I…I must go..I apologize…Goodbye!" She grabs all of her stuff before jetting out of the house.

I stare at the spot she was just at, before turning to everyone

"Whatever that chick's on, I want it!" I say with an amused look

Everyone shakes their heads at me, before going back to eating dinner, talking about the bat crazy lady. Having lost interest in my food, I decided to go for a run.

"Hey Papa Bear, I'm going for a run." I say

"Alright pup, just be careful it's late, and remember to watch out for hunters, the damn bastards." He says with a growl

"Will do" I salute

Walking out the door, I transform into my wolf form, and began my run. As I run, I pass different scenery, until I come to a clearing. Stopping I transform into my human form not caring I'm naked, walking over to a tree stump, I sit down. I look around, subconsciously, I grab the pendent around my neck, that the twins made for me. Then I begin to feel pain in my chest, before the pain become so unbearable, I cry out in pain. Then I begin to throw up, all of it blood, as I keep throwing up, on the ground is a puddle of blood. Till finally the pain subsides, and I'm left on the ground, exhausted.

**_"Are…are you okay Karly?" _**Jax says for once without the laugh, and then appears next to me.

_"It…it hurts so much. Why do I keep having these pains?" _I whimper

**_"I…I don't know Karly….. wish I could help you….HEHEHEHE" _**He says softly before he begins to laugh.

Laying there in a heap on the cold ground I begin to shiver, Jax noticing this cuddles up to me. With Jax cuddled up next to me, I begin to stroke his fur softly, making him purr. With Jax's horse size form next to me, keeping me warm, my shivering stops. I continue to stroke my soul guardian's fur, I smile at how adorable yet strange looking Jax is. He looks over at me with his usual loopy grin; I shake my head at him in amusement. We stay like that for an hour before I decide to head back to the cabin.

**_"Let me carry you…..HEHEHE" _**He says

_"I'm naked bro.." _

**_"Your point? I'm not a pervert like your twins and first of….HEHEHE….You're going to be my mother once you find my killer…That would be just wrong…HEHEHEHE"_**

_"Ugh fine….If it makes you happy"_

His grin gets bigger, then he starts to wag is tail. Lowering into a bow, he signals me to hop on, to which I do so. Soon we are on our way to the cabin, as we pass by several trees he begins to speed up, until he's in a full out run. The wind starts to flow through my hair, I start to whoop at the exhilaration. Jax then begins to speed up into higher speeds, like faster than a car speed. I laugh in excitement the whole way, but unfortunately all come to an end, Jax stops outside the cabin, getting off I pat his head affectionately. He goes back into my soul to rest, transforming into my wolf form I scratch at the door, Anamia opens the door for me with a smile, and I give her a wolfy grin, before trotting inside. Walking upstairs into my room, I transform back into my human form, before putting on some cloths. Once clothed, I get into bed, covering myself with a quilt; I have one thought cross through my mind.

_"Goodnight Sideswipe, goodnight Sunstreaker, I love you…"_

Then I fall into oblivion

* * *

**_So guys how was that? Good I hope. Well anyways hope you guys have a wonderful day/night and I really mean it. Anyways remember to give me those sexy review I love so much, if not tell me one thing…..What would Optimus Prime do? Lol bye guys! _**

**_P.S Sorry for shortness, I would have written more….Buuuut something is going to happen in the next chapter that will get pretty suspenseful and maybe sad….If I'm feeling a little evil *Wink*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_How are all my lovely readers, I noticed everyone was excited for the update, so I'll cut it the intro short. I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OC's…..enjoy._**

* * *

"Normal."

_"Thoughts/Talking to Jax"_

_"Mind Link"_

**_"Jax talking"_**

* * *

It's been 3 months since I've started living with the Grays **_(I know I didn't say their last names but shhh it's okay young ones) _**and I've come to call them my family, and I think I consider them closer to me than my true family.

At the moment Adden and the rest of his siblings are helping their dad building an add on room. Want to know why? Anamia is pregnant…I'm going to be a big sister!...Again.

"Karly could you get this spoon for me? It fell in the floor and I can't get to it." Anamia ask

I nod, before picking up the spoon. She thanks me before hobbling over back to the stove. Another thing, werewolf pregnancies are shorter than that of humans. But it also depends on the type of werewolf I've learned. There are a total of 6 different kinds of werewolves, I only know of 4. Mutts, wolf beasts, and normals. I am a normal, I think?

"Anamia, I'm going on a run, holler if you need anything." I say

"Alright dear, be careful." She says kindly

I nod, before heading out the door; I look around, before shifting. Running, Jax appears next to me, running alongside me. He gives me a loopy looking grin; I shake my head, before I continue running. Stopping at the same clearing from before, and transform into my human form, only this time I'm clothed. A couple of day before, I discovered that if you put an ear ring in your wolf form's ear, the cloths you have on, will still be there when transform back into human form, why I have no clue.

Jax sits down next to me; he turns his head to me, with a sad look.

"What is it?" I ask worriedly out loud

"Karly…..HEHEHEHE…I have to leave." He says quietly

"WHAT?!" I shout "what do you mean?"

"I'm not leaving per say…HEHEHEHE…..But to you it will seem like that…..HEHEHEHEHE….I have to go into a soul sleep, meaning I have to go into a hibernation of sorts…..HEHEHEHE…It's to build up my strength and power, so when I wake our bond with be stronger and I will be stronger….HEHEHEHE" I looks down sadly

"How long?" I say saddened

"2 years….."

"W…what?" I whimper "Can't you like skip it? Please I don't want you to leave me…please…It's bad enough I had to leave the twins…please do leave me." I start to tear up

"I'm sorry Karly, I could try but it's forced…..HEHEHE…No matter how hard I try to fight the sleep, it will still get to me….HEHEHE…I'm so sorry Karly…I wish I could stay but I can't….Please take care of yourself im my absence, if you die, not only will I lose a dear friend, I will lose my future mother….HEHEHEHE" He says seriously but still with the laugh, that he can't help.

"I will." I say as a tear escapes _"Nononononono WHY? Not only did I have to leave the twins but my soul guardian, my friend, my future son, my Jax is leaving me. WHY?" _I scream in my mind

"Looks like it's time….HEHEHEHE….I'm sorry, I WILL return, so in the meantime please take care of yourself if not for me then for your twins." He says fighting off the laugh at the end of his sentence.

"I will" I cry

Slowly he starts to fade, till finally he disappears. I sit there for a moment.

"NOOOO!" I scream as I pound the ground.

In a fit of rage and sadness I punch a tree, and surprisingly the spot I punch, the wood shatters. I cry out in grief, for the emptiness I feel without my twins and for my closest friend leaving me. And even though I still have the Grey's I feel…..Alone.

"Haha well isn't this a sight" an all too familiar voice says.

I snap my head in the direction of the voice, there standing 10 feet away from me…..Is Hebros. I back into the tree I just punched, in fear. He starts to approach me, I try to back away even more, only I can't I feel frozen, all I can do is stare and tremble in fear.

"My, my haven't you become the beautiful young woman, pity you didn't die from the memories, don't worry I intend to kill you off, but first…..Let's say "Hi" to that family of yours"

* * *

**_Oh scrap! Slag just got real. Hope you enjoy the cliffy I left for you. *Wink* Remember to leave a review for me, I do love those review you leave me….Anyways see ya later. *Waves*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys glad to see you came, my email was bugging out, so when I checked my email I thought I didn't get any review from you guys, so I was like "Noooooooooo!" But when I realized you did I was like "Yaaaaaaay!" So anyway enough of my chattering, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I don't own Transformers unfortunately, just myself and my OC's. Do hope you enjoy the chapter. P.S. BEWARE OF WHAT IS AHEAD!_**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

_"Mind Link"_

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"Haha well isn't this a sight" an all too familiar voice says._

_I snap my head in the direction of the voice, there standing 10 feet away from me…..Is Hebros. I back into the tree I just punched, in fear. He starts to approach me, I try to back away even more, only I can't I feel frozen, all I can do is stare and tremble in fear._

_"My, my haven't you become the beautiful young woman, pity you didn't die from the memories, don't worry I intend to kill you off, but first…..Let's say "Hi" to that family of yours"_

* * *

As soon as he says that my world stops, fear gets stronger, for myself and my family, stronger for my family. The I hear it, a scream, after that I stop caring about myself, now all I care for is ensuring the safety of the family, even if it means my life. I start to run for the house, only to be yanked back and slammed to the nearest tree, pain shoots up my spine. I get up, ignoring the pain I begin to run only this time I manage to escape Hebros's grasp. As I'm running, I transform into my wolf form, I run as fast as I possibly can. Making it to the house, I see it on fire, in the shadows of the fire; are monstrous beasts, not normal werewolves…..Zombies. I bare my fangs and attack the nearest one, not taking long I kill it, I quickly search in the burning cabin for something anything. Then I see her, Anamia under a table clutching a form, a large form, shielding herself and the form. I move quickly getting to her, getting to her I freeze, Anamia is sobbing over…..Kaden. I fall next to her on my knees not caring if there was a fire, I look to her asking a silent question.

"He….He's gone….m…my BABY'S GONE!" She screams in a sob

I begin to sob, I cry with Anamia, crying over the loss, of a son, and a brother.

"H…how?" I sob

"He….he protected m…me from those monster." She say brokenly

Then I set myself a priority, protect Anamia, until Bear gets here. With that new mission, I wipe away my tears and put on a strong face, for Anamia, and most of all for _Kaden. _I look to Anamia, signaling her to move, unwillingly she moves, I pick up Kaden's body.

"Follow me, now your safety is more important." I command

She nods shakily, I have her walk behind me, while I walk in front watching, alert. Once outside, I find an old cabin ways, away from the Grey's cabin. Putting Kaden gently onto the floor, I turn to Anamia.

"Stay here, don't leave for anything, I will come back for you." I start to walk out the door, but a shaky hand stops me.

"Where are you going?" She asks sadly

"I'm going to find the others, and most of all get rid of those monsters."

"Please, please be careful, though I am not your real mother, you are like a daughter to me." She says to me with a quiet, and soft voice

I walk outside the cabin, turning to the door I shut it, then I barricade it tightly. I begin my speedy run back to the burning cabin, along the way I cover my scent and tracks leading to Anamia.

Once to the burning I frantically search for anyone, I manage to find Adden fighting one of those undead monsters off, with the twins. I join them, fighting and killing off the monsters, once the ones in the area are cleared, we hear a clapping, I snap my head to the source. Not far away stand Hebros with a vile grin.

"My, my what a wonderful show you put on."

Adden stands in front of us protectively, with a snarl. Hebros chuckles amused.

"HA as if you can defeat me, you are nothing but a lowly mutt, an insect beneath my feet, and just like and insect, I intend to crush you" He begins to chuckle madly.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Adden snarls, before charging to Hebros.

Then it happens in a flash, Hebros one handedly grabs Adden by the neck before slamming him again the tree making a loud **SNAP**. He goes limp.

"NO!" Dexter roars before charging in wolf form

Then Hebroz changes into a horned wolf, a wolf demon I've learn from my studies. Dexter bites Hebros's neck, he locks his jaws on his neck. The wolf demon's eyes widen in rage, before slowly turning his head down in the direction of the smaller Dexter. Blood splatters along the ground, and Hebros has Dexter pinned to the ground in a bloody heap, Datin, enraged latches onto Hebros's back hind leg, stopping the assault on his twin. Hebros snaps his head to Datin, before he latches his fangs onto Datin's torso, getting a pain yelp, Hebros then throws his again a nearby tree, then goes back to Dexter with an evil sadistic wolf grin, then he latches onto Dexter again.

"DEXTER!" Datin and I scream for his twin

Dexter struggles to breathe, he look fearfully to his brother

As this happens, I stand…in fear I shake and tremble, till finally I snap out of it. With my head low, rage consumes me, and then I begin to feel the urge to kill. I charge with a thunderous growl, latch onto the wolf demon's lower neck, blood gushes into my mouth, and onto the ground. Hebros then chuckles insanely, he turns to me, and with an evil grin he latches onto my neck.

I feel fangs pierce into my neck, and then I feel blood spray out of my neck, I cry out in pain. Then Hebos is tackled to the ground by none other than Datin, with a visious snarl he bites into Hebros's neck, blood splatters onto the ground and onto his snout, Hebros laughs before deeply penetrating into Datin's side, the blood sprays from the wound, blood covers every inch of the ground.

"DATIN!" I scream

Hebros still has his hold on Datin, Bear out of nowhere, comes to Datin's aid, snarls fill the air as the fight between Bear and Hebros starts. Datin lies on the ground, beaten and bloodied. He painfully begins to crawl over to his twin, then once he reaches to him he falls in a heap next to his twin, gently, above his own pain, he lift his brother up

"Datin….Datin is that you?" He whispers in pain

"Yeah…I'm here." His brother also whispers pained

"Everything's so…so blurry…..Will you stay with me?" He wheezes before coughing up blood

"Don't worry Dex…I'm not going anywhere, I promised…Remember? I'll never leave you" Datin still whispers.

He moves the hair from his twins face, a trail of blood trickles down Dexter's face. Dexter closes his eyes.

"That…that feels so nice." Dexter says ever so softly before he goes still…Forever

I force myself up, and limp over to them, Datin turns his head to me with a pained smile, as blood pours from his neck and side.

"So you…you made it" He stutters

"Shhhh don't talk" I sob

"I…I need you to do me a favor…..I want you to do it with your own fangs. "He says

"No! Please don't ask me this." I sob

"Please do it….I'm in pain here…..Karly" He opens his closed eyes

I sit there, clenching my teeth, I transform into my wolf form, as does he. The with a quick movement, I latch my jaws around his neck, closing my jaw….His neck snaps, his form goes still in my grasp. As the sound of his neck snapping echoes throughout the forest…

* * *

**_IM SORRY GUYS! I CRIED SO HARD WHILE TYPING THIS UP….Please don't hate me. I'm crying right now, so hard. I'm sorry, but it's a part of the plot, it all leads up to my OC's development .Review me and tell me what you think….Bye guys and again I'm sorry._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter…Of course. And I wanted to warn you, Karly my OC will begin to change, mentally and physically, which if she isn't changing after this mentally then something's wrong with her, because I mean she had to kill someone she considered a brother, because he asked her to. So be prepared for anything, and by anything, I mean ANYTHING. I am going twist the story up, but don't worry I plan on ending it happily of course because in my opinion, when a story doesn't end happily, your all like "Wait….what?" Then you start to feel sad because the story didn't end happily, and you feel as if you wasted your time. But that's just my opinion. Anyways, enough of my chatter, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OC's. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Mind link"_

_"Thoughts"_

**Unknown entity**

FLASH BACK

* * *

I sit there, staring vacantly. Emotions stir through me like a hurricane, and all I can do is just stare. The fight continues between Bear and Hebros, but at the moment I feel to empty to even care.

_"I'm a murderer, a monster! How could anyone accept me now! How could my twin accept a monster! Much less love one!" _

I sit there in turmoil, until I start to feel strange.

**Kill**

**Kill**

**Kill**

Something seems to whisper to me, but what is it?

**Kill**

**Kill**

**Kill**

**PACK MATES DEAD!**

**KILL WOLF DEMON!**

**SLAUGHTER HIM!**

The entity begins to scream, until I begin to lose control. I slowly stand to my feet, the pain now numb to me. I slowly turn my head to the direction of the fight. And again right before my eyes, another one of my pack is cut down, my alpha lies bleeding heavily, but not dead, not yet anyway. And before Hebros can go for the kill, I tackle him in wolf form, I lock my jaws around his jugular, hoping to crush it. He slams me against a tree, over, and over blood covers the tree and the ground, and yet I still hang on. I ignore the pain, the agony, then Hebros wraps his large jaws around my stomach and begins to pull, I feel my insides stretching painfully, until my spine snaps. I release my hold and fall in a heap, I cry out in agony. Hebros shakes his head, almost as if it'll rid the pain, then slowly he stalk up to me, with a sadistic grin, his blood stained paws make a bloody trail as he walks. He makes it to the place I lie, he looks down at me, before he licks the outside of his mouth, almost like tasting the blood on his muzzle. Still with the sadistic grin, he elongates a claw, he stabs it into the left side of my snout all the way to the bone, I try to cry out, but it comes out gargled, he slides the claw to the other side of my snout before roughly yanking it out, then he begins to laugh.

"That gouge I just left in your snout will be a reminder of your failure, the failure that you couldn't protect your beloved pack, it will haunt you, where ever you go, mock you, remind you of this wonderful bloody day, the day I slaughtered the ones you love." He begins to laugh louder

He stops before looking at me with a pitying look.

"That is if you live….Which you won't…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He stops laughing

"I must go now, I've use up all my strength for this beautiful day of slaughter.."

He begins to walk off, he turn around after walking 10 feet.

"See you in hell" Then he disappears into the smoke.

I lie there, dying, in a puddle of my blood. I look over to my alpha, I begin to crawl to him, the whole time I whine in agony. I make it to his side, he looks over to me.

"Ar..are they all…all dead? My…my family?" He cries in agony

"Not…not Anami..a she…she lives. W…what of Damia?"I whisper numbly

"My…my baby girl….is…is gone, he…he killed her himself…." He whispers, while tears roll down his wolf forms face.

"Pl..please tell…tell my beloved An…Anamia I…I l…love her" And then he lets out his last breath, his eyes dull, they become a foggy blue, and that when I know he's dead.

I lay there beside my alpha, a man I considered a father. I cough up blood unto the already bloodied ground.

_"Is this how..how I die?" _

My eyes begin to close, my breathing begins to slow, as does my heart.

_"I'm sorry Kaden"_

_"I'm sorry Anamia"_

_"I'm sorry Adden"_

_"I'm sorry Dexter….I'm sorry Datin"_

_"I'm sorry Bear…"_

Then images pass through my mind, of the time I spent with the Autobots.

_"I'm sorry Mirage…I won't be able to find you a mate."_

_"I'm sorry Hide and Mia I won't be able to learn more of your weapons."_

_"I'm sorry Ratchet I won't get to learn of Cybertron."_

_"And most of all I'm sorry….Sideswipe….Sunstreaker."_

Then the times I had with the twin flash through my mind, then it stop at one particular spot in my memory.

I sit next to Sides and Sunny, we had just go through kissing, they had pulled away.

"Promise us one thing." Sunny says

"Anything" I say

"Come back to us" They both say

"Always….No matter how far I am or what obstacles get in my way I will always come back no matter what, even if I have to kill to do it." I promise

_"NO!"_

My eyes flash open.

_"YOU PROMISED!" _I scream to myself

_"PATHETIC! GET UP!"_

I try to get myself up, but my body already shut down, my limbs don't want to move.

_"GET UP!"_

_"GET UP!"_

I shakily begin to move up.

_"GET UP! YOU PROMISE THEM!"_

_"I REFUSE TO DIE! NOT WHILE I HAVE A PROMISE!"_

My body falls back to the ground.

_"NO! GET UP! YOUR PATHETIC! GETUPGETUP! DON'T YOU DARE DIE! DON'T YOU DARE BRAKE THAT PROMISE!"_

I begin to get up again.

_"ON YOUR FEET! NOW! YOU HAVE TO! FOR ANAMIA! FOR HER PUP! AND FOR MY TWINS!'_

Till finally I'm on my feet, in an agonized haze, I start limping slowly to the abandon cabin. Once there, I painfully transform into my human from, slowly and agonized I remove the barricade. I stumble inside, I faintly hear a gasp, then the sound of feet running to my side.

"Oh my dear!" She sobs

"There all gone! I can feel it! My pups! M…my MATE!" She sobs hysterically

"I…it's all my fault….I caused this" I whisper

"No! Absolutely not! This is not your fault! Don't you DARE blame yourself! You did everything in your power to save them, so please don't blame yourself" She sobs

I do say anything, Anamia brings me to a clear spot, before setting me down. My eyes begin to droop.

"Karly stay with me!" Anamia commands

But my eyes don't want to listen. My eyes close, but not before I hear the sound of a door being beat down, and chuckles.

"Well well, look what we have here." I faintly hear an unreconizble voice say

"Two she-wolves, come on lets load 'em up, with the rest of 'um" Another voice joins

After that I hear Anamia scream, and then I feel myself lifted into cold unwelcoming arms. After that I succumb to darkness.

* * *

**_I warned you guys! So don't look at me like that…..Anyways, review and tell me what you think, and I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys I'm back and I'm pretty sure you guys know why…..FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! Anyways I own only myself and my OC's….Enjoy._**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**Unknown entity **

* * *

Darkness, I'm flouting in darkness, only this time Jax won't be here with me in this darkness. I don't know how long I've been flouting here, but all I know is….I want out. But then there's a small art of me that doesn't want to leave, the part that remembers the death of a family I considered my own, then another part of me is reminded of Anamia and her unborn pup, and most of all the _twins._

* * *

** Sideswipe POV: **_(SURPRISE!)_

It's been 4 months, 5 days, 150 seconds since Karly left us. And since she been gone, we haven't been the same, I don't prank as much as before, Sunny is vicious to anyone who talks to him, well except me. I know the others are worried we see it in their optics, but then they have that look of….Pity. That look drives us mad, it disgusts us. We don't want their fragging pity, all we want is our Fluff ball back in our arms, safe.

It was a pretty normal routine for us, well normal ever since Karly left. Get out of recharge, get a cube of energon, go on patrol, and whatever else Prowl or Optimus wanted us to do. We were getting energon after fighting some cons, the cons we pretty much slaughtered. We took all of our rage, frustrations, and grief all out on them. Optimus didn't agree with it, and quite frankly we didn't give two frags.

Sunny and I, after getting our cubes, started to walk to the rec. room. When we felt something strange, fear, grief and most of all agony. All these feeling weren't ours, and it surprised us. We both stopped abruptly, optics wide, we dropped our cubes of energon, and we didn't care. All we focused on was the unfamiliar emotions leaking through our bond from someone else, we both clutched our chassis, looking to each other in shock, we start running in the direction of the med bay. Once to the med bay, we were looking pretty bad, we both had started clawing at out chassis, as the pain got stronger from the unknown entity, along with the grief.

Ratchet turned to us, wrench in hand prepared to beat our helms in with it for interrupting him, but he paused seeing our pained looks. He starts to curse, he put both Sunny and I on separate berths, before looking to us.

**_"What the frag did you pit spawns do this time?!" _**He demands

**_"Pain, grief, fear….Not…not ours from…from someone else." _**I say pained

His optics go wide.

**_"Let me see your sparks!" _**He demands

Sunny and I give him a look.

**_"Don't give me that! I think I may know what the problem is. But the only way for me to find out is if you show me your sparks." _**He says grumpily

Sunny and I look to each other, before we both open our spark casing. Ratchet inspects mine first, before going to Sunny, his optics widen.

**_"I don't believe it!" _**He says incredulously

**_"What? What is it?" _**I question

He looks to us with a serious look.

**_"You have a minor spark bond, meaning your sparks started to bond with someone on their own. Therefore the person you bonded with, is releasing those emotions. It's not a full spark bond but if you continued to be with that person for long periods of time, you would have bonded completely, without spark merging." _**He says in thought

**_"How is that possible!" _**Sunny demands

**_"The only way for something like this to happen, is if you cared greatly about this person and or they are as humans say soul mate." _**He says still in thought

**_"But there is only one person we cared about that greatly and that is…." _**I start to say, but realization hits me in the face. Sunny and I look to each other with wide optics.

**_"Karly…." _**we say in unison

* * *

**Karly POV:**

I continue to float in darkness, until I feel someone shaking me. My eyes snap open, I look around only to see Anamia with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my dear, I thought I lost you!" She sobs relieved

"Where are we" I say pained

"I don't know. We've been moved to somewhere ways away from England."

"How long have I been out?" I say before slowly sitting up

"4 days" She says

I look down at my body only to see all of my wounds have been bandage.

"What happened? How did we get here?" I say as I look around the dark cell, I've just realized were in

"After you blacked-out from pain, some men broke down the door, and kidnapped us. This is why we are here now, in this cell."

"Why did they take us? Do they have anything to do with…..Him" I start to say the name but decide not to.

"I don't know. And from what I can tell they don't have anything to do with….him" She says quietly

About that time I hear a loud clang, snapping my head toward the sound I stand protectively in front of Anamia.

"Haha it would seem you are awake my dear." A calloused voice says.

"What do you want from us." I growl

"Not me but the fans, it's what _they _want with you." He says with a vile chuckle

"And what would that be?" I growl

"I'm glad you asked. Do you want to know where we are? You are at the Death Rings. And you want to know what you prisoners do here? You fight to the death. Every werewolf, weretiger, etc, etc, is called something. What to know what that is?" He breaks off in a chuckle

"**Gladiator Beasts**…..You and that she-wolf behind you will be fighting some of our best gladiator beasts. But first you need you collars and your tattoos….BOYS!" He yells

Then 4 men come into the cell, and hold us down. A man puts, a collar on my neck, instantly it electrocutes me and I turn into my wolf form. They do the same with Anamia, only the electrocution causes her to cry out in pain.

"DON'T HURT HER! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS YOU DO, I'LL GIVE YOU A DEATH THAT WILL MAKE UNICRON SHUTTER!" I snarl

"Well isn't someone protective. I'll make you a deal. I won't make the she-wolf fight, but in order for that to happen, YOU will have to agree to be the punching bag of all the gladiator beasts, the one that they can train on, or just to let some steam off on. How does that sound? You become the punching bag in exchange that the pregnant she-wolf won't have to fight _ever_." He says

"Deal" I say in my wolf form

He chuckles before making a signal to them to leave, he starts to walk out of the cell, he turns to me one last time with a smile.

"Welcome to the Death Pits to where all you nightmares come true. Enjoy your stay, after all your going to be here a long, LONG time." He leaves with an evil laugh

Anamia looks to me with tears in her eyes.

"_Why_?" she sobs

"I intend to protect you and your unborn pup, and so to do that, I volunteer to be the punching bag for the Gladiator Beasts."

"They could KILL you!" She sobs

"If it means your safety then so be it, now rest you need to build up your strength, for yourself and your pup."

She nods, she lays down in her wolf form and closes her eyes for sleep. I choose to stay awake little longer; I watch my surroundings, alert Making sure that nothing will take Anamia away from me. Once I am sure nothing will take her, I lay my head down and go to sleep. With one last thought running through my mind.

_"I WILL protect my loved ones, even if I become a monster, so be it, even if they reject me and cast me out. Or if it means my insanity, I will protect them ALWAYS"_

* * *

**_SURPRISE! I know I said the twins won't be in the story till later, but I decided to put in their POVs every now in then. Another thing, they won't be united until later on, and when I mean later on I mean way down the story line. Just until Karly goes through her changes and realizes who she is .And just so you guys know, the story is going to be darker themed from now on, so no more happy, well there will be happy moments but they will be rare. They reason I do this is because I want to do something different from everyone else, because most of the stories I read they only have one moment where the OC is separated from his/her guardian/sparkmate and that's by the con capturing that person, I wanted a bad guy that isn't just the cons. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and maybe if I feel like it I'll post another today. Anyways have a good day/night and remember to review._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Two chapters in one day? I think so. I was thinking after I finish this story, maybe starting another, only it will be a Cybertronian OC, I'm not sure how I'll write it out, but I'll figure it out eventually, I want to do something different that's all I know. Eh whatever, this story is going to be long anyways so I have time. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, I don't own Transformers, just myself and my OC's._**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE PUP! TODAYS YOUR LUCKY DAY!"

My eyes snap open, instantly I jump up on all fours and stand protectively in front of the now awake Anamia with a snarl.

"HAHA you're going to be fun to watch as your beaten and broken, in front of hundreds of people…BOYS! Let's get our young she-wolf in the rings." The unknown voice says with a chuckle

On command 4 men come into the cell, and hold me down, all the while I try and fight them. Eventually they get me into a pen of sorts, in the pen, something shocks me in the rear, making me go forward, the only way to go. While I run down the metal shoot, I hear chants, and shouts, I get shoved into another shoot, only this one is larger. They whole time, I'm disoriented and confused, till finally I make it into a large ring, the ground is covered in blood stained dirt, the walls are made of concrete, which are cracked and have dried blood splatters on them. The ring disgusts me, t smells so strongly of blood and death, it nearly knocks me off my feet.

"Look what we have here Chisue, another chew-toy to tear apart." A voice says

I turn my head to the voice, standing 10 feet away are 2 large wolves, a scrawny brown male, and the leader, a large, muscled, grey male. Each look at me like I'm a rabbit and their the starved dogs.

"Hey boys we got a new punchin' bag" The brown one says\

Soon 3 more wolves comes and join the group.

"So tell us your name kid." One says with an arrogant chuckle

I stand there not answering.

"Not much of a talker is ya' no matter it's not like you's will lives anyway, we like to kill our new toys off on the first day." A voice says not sounding very smart

I get into a protective stance, and begin to growl.

"This one has fight eh, it'll be fun to watch you break and beg for mercy." Another says

"Well then your going to be here awhile, I'll never beg for my life, it's pathetic; if I die I'll do so with honor." I say with a strong voice

"Oh what do we have here, a little she-wolf, to bad you're not of aged, otherwise you would have been our bitch." The brown one says

"Enough." The large grey one says simply

"Talk with the prey to much, you'll be to attached to kill it." He says coldly

They begin to circle me, the grey one, I think named Chisue look to me with a blank look

"Attack."

Instantly they attack, one grabs my back left leg, another my right, then two more grab for my front left and right legs. They begin to pull apart, making me cry out in pain, all my wound open back up and begin to bleed. Soon they all throw me across the ring, I land on the ground with a pained yelp, all the while the crowd begins to cheer. I slowly get up while growling, I shake myself off, and get back into a stance.

"Try as you might, I refuse to break to you, you can beat me or what ever the hell you want. I REFUSE TO BREAK YOU HEAR ME!" I snarl

_"Sides, Sunny, I might not be the same when I come back."_

The group of five wolves begin to chuckle all accept Chisue, he looks to me coldly. Then the brown one bites me on the side, the bite has so much force it knocks me back 5 feet, I skid along the ground, my coat becomes dirtied and matted.

"Well then, this will be fun won't it?" Chisue says with a cold and evil smirk

For the next five hours, I'm bitten, clawed, tortured, but never do I break on my resolve, never do I beg for mercy. They continue to attack me mercilessly, and every time they knock me down I get back up, I continue to growl and snarl, I continue to fight back. The crowd cheers, it disgusts me, how they can cheer for the torture and death of their own kind, that's right you heard right every single person in that crowd are weres, and yet they find the death of their own amusing.

Till finally a bell goes off, a bell that I soon learn will be my savior. The ring is cleared out, too weak to stand on my own, I'm dragged back to the cell. Once to the outside of mine and Anamia's cell, the men open the cell door, before dragging me in, they drop me unceremoniously onto floor, in a bloody heap. I cry out in pain, I hear a gasp, then I feel another form by my side.

"Karly! Oh god! Please someone help!" Anamia says trying to keep herself from sobbing

But to her dismay, no one comes to her aid, she does her best to care for my wounds, licking them, cleaning them, and since we're forced to stay in our wolf forms, that's all she can do.

"I'm so useless, I can do a damned thing! My whole family, my sons, my daughters and most of all my mate died and I couldn't do a damn thing, I just sat there and waited." She sobs

"N…not y..y…yo…your fault, d..don't b..blame yourself" I whispered agonized

"BUT IT IS! MAYBE IF I HELPED! MAYBE IF I WAS THERE….Th…they would still be alive." She sobs

"You w..would have only g..gotten yours…self killed, then their deaths would have be…been in vain, t..thats what they wanted t..to do m..ost is protect y..you and your pup, s..so please don't blame yourself." I whisper

She doesn't say anything, moving from her spot, she curls herself around me, keeping me warm, and giving me a sense of security.

_"Sides, Sunny how I wish I was in your safe arms once more"_

I begin to fall into an agonized darkness, while I try to fight the darkness Anamia sings a lullaby.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_ Time to close your eyes_

_ And save these questions for another day_

_ I think I know what you've been asking me_

_ I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_ I promised I would never leave you_

_ And you should always know_

_ Wherever you may go_

_ No matter where you are_

_ I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_ Now it's time to sleep_

_ And still so many things I want to say_

_ Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_ When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_ And like a boat out on the ocean_

_ I'm rocking you to sleep_

_ The water's dark_

_ And deep inside this ancient heart_

_ You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_ Now it's time to dream_

_ And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_ Someday your child may cry_

_ And if you sing this lullaby_

_ Then in your heart_

_ There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_ But lullabies' go on and on..._

_ They never die_

_ That's how you_

_ And I_

_ Will be_

And then I succumb to a numbing darkness.

* * *

**_I have no clue what the song is or the artist, I just found the lyrics on yahoo. I thought it fit pretty good, so I decided to use it. Anyways hope all of you have a wonderful day/night and remember to review, I love the reviews you guys leave for me. Bye for now._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Welcome back my awesome readers! Hope you guys are doing well, I don't really have much to say so I'm just going to get straight to it…I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OC's. Enjoy._**

* * *

It's been 3 months, at least I think. And every day I'm taken to the death rings to be a punching bag for all of the gladiator beasts, and each time they try to break me, all they want is for me to beg for mercy, beg for death. My pride won't let me, nor the promise I have with the twins, as long as the twins sparks beat in their chassis, I will return. Also as days pass it gets closer to the due date of Anamia's pup.

At the moment, I just hope she is alright, because at the moment I'm getting beaten, again, and I know it stresses her out, seeing me in such a state, every single night I come back, I'm bloody, and nearly always have more than one broken bone. And much to my surprise, every single wound has healed over night, meaning I have no scars from my continuing of getting beaten. The only scar I have is the one I would like to get rid of most, the one that marks my failure at saving my family, that forces me to remember that horrid day. And just like that bastard Hebros said, it seems like it mocks me.

I've been in the ring all day, and finally the bell goes off, signaling that I am free from beatings until morning. As I'm dragged back to the cell, I look at the passing cells, all of them have a person in one and each person in there is insane, they were just like me at one time, so full of hope, _fight_, until they were broken, they however didn't have what I have, the twins and Anamia, those people are my hope, if I were to lose them, I'd go insane, literally. Not that it matters, I myself am beginning to think I'm ever so slowly losing my sanity, every time I go in that ring I'm beaten, the pain is what keeps me going, giving me hope that I'm not completely insane.

Finally I'm thrown into the cell, Anamia sluggishly comes to my side, she triesto help, but she's gotten sick over the months, and its severe, losing her mate is taking its toll on her, she's ever so slowly losing her wolf and once she does….I'm too afraid to think that far. Werewolves when they lose their mate, will either go insane, become a living zombie, or slowly lose their wolves. And as Anamia health decreases I worry for the pup she carries.

I look around our cell, it's covered in grim, and the far corner is where we use the restroom, meaning our cell smells of urine and feces, which doesn't help at all for Anamia's health. And if we're lucky we get fed at least once every 3 days, and the food is just about like the cells, _shit_. The food consists of two medium scraps of rotten meat, either made up of deer, cow, or chicken and maybe some pork. I give my food to Anamia, as much as she hates the idea she know she needs it for the pup. Coming out of my thoughts I look to Anamia.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"The pup will be due any minute now Karly" She begins to cough

I force myself up, I make her lie down, so she will be rested when the pup comes.

"Has your water broke?" I ask softly

She nods, before she yelps in pain.

"Shhh it'll be okay, do you have any contractions yet?"

She nods.

"I will help you the best I can, when you feel a contraction, I need you to push okay."

She nods again.

"Y..you should s…see how you look now." She says pained, probably trying to not think of the pain.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Y..your coat i..is no long..er brown i…its now j…jet black your eyes have b…become a beautiful sha…shade of purple."

I look at her surprised, she lets out another yelp, forgetting what she said I try to help the best I can. I go to her side and curl up next to her. I put my paw in her lap.

"If it helps, you can bite my paw." I say

"No..I could hurt you."

"Nothing I can't handle." I say jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

She finally gives in, another wave of pain hits her, causing her to latch down harder onto my paw, she tries her best not to bite down to hard, but the pain is too much for her to handle. And finally after 1 long hour, we hear a little whine. Anamia now looks to her newborn….daughter. She move the pup closer to her, soon the pup begins to suckle for milk. While she does this, Anamia and I look at the pup with adoration. What surprises me most is her coat is not brown like her mothers or fathers, it a brilliant crimson red.

"How is her coat red?" I ask Anamia

"My side of the family carries, the red rose gene, meaning that some of my family's pups might turn out crimson red, but only one pup out of a little will be that color."

"She's beautiful." I say in awe

"She is…I want you to name her." She says with a weak wolfy smile

Í look at her in surprise

"Are you sure?"

She nods, I begin to think of a name before I find the perfect one.

"Corrina." I say

"Perfect name, for a perfect pup." She says

"You rest, you need it." I say

"I need to ask you something first."

I nod telling her she has my attention.

"I'm not going to make it Karly, it's inevitable, with the loss of my mate, it beginning to take a major toll on my body, and soul. So when that happens, be a sister and a mother to my little Corrina, make sure she is happy and will remain innocent in this cruel world, that's my last wish for the remaining piece of my beloved mate." She says weakly

I begin to tear up.

"I promise." I say strongly even though my emotions are in turmoil.

"Thank you Karly, my you have grown into a fine young she-wolf, goodnight, and please go to sleep, moon godess only know how much you need it" She says before so longer fighting sleep.

I watch over the mother and child for another hour, before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**_It wasn't much, but oh well. So how do you guys feel now little Corrina (Cor-in-a) has joined the story, she will have a major part in the development in my OC. And yes Karly really is jet black, and her eyes really are purple, but there's a reason for that, but you won't know until later. Anyways please review for me, you guys hardly review for me anymore, it kind of bums me out T.T….Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night I will see you guys later._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_How's it going guys? Good I would hope, if not imagine Megatron dancing on top of lady liberty's head in a pink tutu and in a coconut bra, singing "I'm sexy and I know it." You smiling now? Good. Anyways, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OC's. Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Corrina's whines; I look over to where her and her mother lay, I see Anamia tending to the pup. Looking at the pup I had to back track.

"Um Anamia? Why are Corrina's eyes already open? And why does she not look anything like a 1 day old pup?" I ask

"I am unsure, I think it is because she was born in her pup form not human form, and since we are in a dangerous area her wolf senses that, meaning her wolf is speeding up her growing." She say looking to the pup.

"When will the excessive growing stop?" I ask curiously

"Most likely when she reaches the 3 month old size, meaning when she transforms to her human for the first time, she'll be around 3."

"Wow, though it's sad that she has to grow so fast, it good because she isn't completely helpless." I say

"I agree." She says, before the sound of the cell opening is heard.

Looking over we see a man with the food, he gives us a sincere smile seeing the pup, he checks around the place before grabbing extra meat, giving it to us he gives us a shh motion, he starts to walk away but turns back to us.

"The Rings are closed for the day, the Ring Master is tending to some business, so he had to close it for the day, enjoy it while it lasts." The man begins to walk away

"Thank you." I say

He waves me off while he walks away, I turn to Anamia, whom of which is giving me a look.

"What?" I ask

"There's enough for her for all of us, so you eat too, your starving yourself, literally." She scolds

"Fine, a little though, you and Corrina need it the most." She nods reluctant

We begin to eat our meal, I look up to see Anamia trying to get Corrina to eat some meat.

"Isn't she too young?" I ask

"Yes, and normally I would wait, however with my health I could pass on any day now, I don't won't Corrina to be to dependent to my milk, an yes I know she need the milk for the nutrients, but weres are different, she-wolves like myself that have lost their mate, and are pregnant, can force a lot of nutrients into our milk, so our pups will be strong enough without the milk earlier than some. It's pretty confusing to me, so just go with it." She chuckles but a cough erupts from her chest.

Then I feel a nudge against my chest, looking down I see Corrina looking at me with her brilliant forest green eyes, instantly my heart turns to goo. She starts whining at me for attention, I chuckle at her.

"Alright little princess you have my full undying attention." I chuckle

She start wagging her tail, crouching down she pounces on my paw with a playful growl.

"My bad, warrior princess." I correct myself with a laugh

Corrina yips, before running around to my side and hoping onto my back, feeling her run along my back, I find myself looking into wide green eyes, which are upside down.

"It would seem Corrina has taken a liking to you….." Anamia smiles, before going into a coughing fit.

"Easy Anamia don't strain yourself."

She nods, Corrina runs to her mother nuzzling her while wagging her little red fluffy tail. Anamia looks over to me but something catches her attention.

"I've been wanting to ask you, where did you get that pendant?" She asks pointing her nose to the pendant the twins made for me.

"My mates, or the two people I want as my mates." I say thinking back to my twins

"Didn't you say something about that they share the same soul?" She asks

"Sparks is the right term." I say

"Sparks?"

"It's like a heart and a soul, they're not human, nor were, or any mythical creature from Earth."

"Then what are they?" She asks

"They are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Autobots for short."

"Aliens?" She ask incredulously

I nod.

"What do they look like?" She asks

"Their giants, some of them are as large as houses if not larger, they are made of metal, and can transform into cars, truck, planes, you name it."

"Wow, tell me more about your twins." She says

"Their names are really Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they both transform into Lamborghinis. Sideswipe is cherry red, he's the prankster of the two, and more of the charmer…and pervert. Sunstreaker is yellow, he is the total opposite of his happy yellow color, he's vain at times, rude, but he is also the most protective and possessive of the two, and once you gain his trust he'll protect you, it took me a little while to get him to like me but I managed it." I say with a loving look.

"You love them a lot don't you?" She asks

"I do, in over the time I've been away from them I think my love has gotten stronger, they are the reason I'm still alive." I say

"What do you mean?" She asks turning her head curiously

"I made them a promise, my promise was to come back to them, well when I was fighting Hebros, I was at the point of dying, when I suddenly remembered the Autobots and most of all the promise I made with the twins, because of that promise I'm alive, because as soon as I remembered I forced my already shutting down body up, I forced myself to live." I say strongly

"The love you have for those two could surpass any love between any human or mythical being on this Earth." She says

"Maybe."

I spend the rest of the day telling Anamia about all of the Autobots, she along with Corrina was fascinated. I was , talking about my big brother Mirage, when I noticed; I had even more of Corrina attention, and once I moved onto another bot, she started to whine, wanting me to tell more about Mirage, Anamia and I found this amusing.

Finally when sunset came, we all went to sleep.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since little Corrina joined the world and she has grown a lot, already does she have her teeth and she knows how to use them, and sharp little fraggers those are.

At the moment I'm fixing to be sent into the death rings, but I notice something is wrong, VERY wrong. Then to interrupt my worries, and make them worst, the Ring Master walks to the middle of the ring with a cloth sack in his hand.

"I would seem our little family here at the Death Pits has been shorted one, apparently a she-wolf we had here had been sick, and just today we found her in her cell dead."

My stomach drops, my heart beat quicken.

"But it would seem she left a present." He pulls something out of the sack. Suddenly I feel as if I'm going to throw up, There in his disgusting little hands is Corrina, MY Corrina, my little sister. Instantly I'm enraged.

"Haha look at her isn't she a beauty; to bad she's going to be dog food."

He laughs sadistically, before throwing her to the ground. He then leaves her there, then start walking back up to the safety of his stage, where he won't be attacked by the gladiator beasts. Then he pulls a lever, then all the doors in the pens are opened, instantly I shoot out of there. Once I make it to Corrina, I check her for any injuries, once I see she has none, my attention is on Chisue and his group approaching us. I growl viciously, it's the most threatening growl I have ever made, one that promises death.

"Well if it isn't our little chew toy, and what's this, a little runt, this should be fun." Chisue chuckles coldly

Then I'm attacked from all sides by his groupies, they hold me down, while Chisue roughly grabs Corrina by the neck scruff, he throws her down in front of me, but before she could run to me, Chisue puts a paw down on her tail, teh looks at me with a sadistic cold smile.

"Let's see if you beg for mercy now."

* * *

**_HAHAHAHAHA the lovely cliff hanger, probably the best one I've done yet. You know you guys love me. I hope. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review and tell me what you think. Have a wonderful day/night, and see you next time._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm back, I decided to come back early for you, since I did leave you a cliffy. So therefore I shall cut straight to the chase, I do not own Transformers just myself and my OCs. Enjoy the chapter_**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"Well if it isn't our little chew toy, and what's this, a little runt, this should be fun." Chisue chuckles coldly_

_Then I'm attacked from all sides by his groupies, they hold me down, while Chisue roughly grabs Corrina by the neck scruff, he throws her down in front of me, but before she could run to me, Chisue puts a paw down on her tail._

_"Let's see if you beg for mercy now."_

* * *

Then he latches onto the middle of her back, drawing blood and a pained yelp from Corrina, then a stream of black goes into my vision, and unknown to me, my eyes turn black only leaving a ring of glowing purple. Rage boils with in me, so strong I don't even feel the pain from the bite marks Chisue's groupies caused. My mind in clouded with rage, I begin to feel a sense of power.

**KILL! **(She doesn't hear this it's more of a feeling, like instinct, but it's not exactly that)

And then after that little feeling, everything is blurry. I remember blood, lots of it, screams of pain, I remember the taste of blood in my mouth, and most of all I remember the utter glee I felt from killing. I remember the first time I went…**Berserk**

Soon I find myself over a dead body, I look around, each one of Chisue's groupies are dead, Chisue is over to my side, shaking in fear, I look to Corrina to see her behind my back leg, I nuzzle her before slowly approaching Chisue with a snarl. He knows my intent, he begins to crawl away in fear, and something within me takes great joy in that.

"You, you don't want to kill me, I didn't mean all those things, i...i was just kidding come on now."

"**Pathetic**, **your nothing but a coward**, **a wolf in sheeps clothing**" I step onto his chest holdng him down

"MERCY! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU HAVE MERCY!" He screams terrified

I chuckle sadistically, only it's not me.

"**Sorry all out of mercy**." And with that I latch onto his neck, blood gushes into my mouth, only this time I'm not disgusted, some force with in me takes utter glee in the taste, the blood of my torturer on my fangs.

I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I turn to Corrina, I, too afraid to approach her, afraid she'll be afraid of me, look at her unsure. She makes the first move, she wags her tail at me before yipping, she runs to me before nuzzling up against my bloodied chest. Then she said her first words.

"Blood!" she cheers happily

I nuzzle her back, I notice the nickname she's given me but I shrug it off. I begin to hear a clap, then I hear cheers from the crowd. The Ring Master looks to me with a intrigued smile.

"I'll make you a deal, you become a gladiator beast, and in return you and that pup are moved to the upper class gladiator pens, where you are allowed better quality food, cells, and the pup will remain alive. How does that sound?" He says with a smirk

"What's the catch?" I ask

"There is no catch only that you fight as a gladiator, if you lose more than three times though, it's bye-bye upper-class, and hello death."

"So if I lose more than 3 times I along with the pup are going to get killed." I state

"Bingo! So do you accept?" He ask, then the crowd begins to chant

I begin to think things over. _"I have to do what's best for Cory, I have to make sure she remains happy nd innocent, even if it means I sacrifice my own."_

"Very well, I accept." I say

"Wise choice my dear now, what is your name…."

I debate on whether to give him my true name, but I think better of it, I look at him with a strong posture.

"**Blood spill**"

"Well then Blood Spill welcome to the Gladiator Beasts, these men will show you to your new holding cells."

"First I need to be guaranteed something." I state

"And what would that be?" He ask curiously

"That the pup won't have to fight, that she won't be used as a punching bag like I was, that she won't have to do anything. I'll do anything asked of me as long as she is guaranteed her protection from anything having to do with these damned rings."

"Very well that can be arranged." He says simply

"Good" I state.

Picking Corrina by the scruff I follow after the men, as I walk I hear cheers and shouts, I snort in disdain. The last thoughts that pass through my mind as I leave the rings:

_"Disgusting."_

* * *

**_So how was that? Good I would hope. So my OC is now a Gladiator Beast, this should get interesting, and what's more, she went berserk, sounds familiar doesn't it? And she's starting to change as you can tell, the changes are going to her personality first, then it'll be the others. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to leave me some of those sexy reviews I love so much *Wink* Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you next time. P.S.I know it was rather short, but I had nothing else to write for this chapter._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Welcome back guys! I am in a great mood right now, want to know why? I'm out for summer! YAY! Anyways as you know I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs. Do hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Following after the two men, one of them turns off to a different direction, while the other beckons me to follow after him, finally after a few twists and turns we make it to an empty cell. The man opens the cell door before nodding his head, walking into the cell, I set Corrina down on a mat, that is located in a corner of the cell. Laying down next to her, I begin to clean her wound. As soon as I finish, I hear the cell door open, turning my head, I watch the same man who had left walk in.

"If you are going to be a Gladiator Beast you must have a tattoo, now come here." The man says gruffly

Not really liking the fact I'm getting commanded, I do as he says reluctantly. Once next to the man, he puts a strange device on the left side of my neck; he clicks a button, causing a sting in my neck, before pulling it off, and standing.

"Your tattoo says GB17500 that is your number and only your number it will be like your identity here." He says curtly before leaving.

I set there a second before turning to Corrina.

"So Cory what do you want to do? It's kind of limited on what we do so it has to be something in here."

"S..sing lullaby!" She yips, before jumping excitedly.

"Alright runt, but you have to lay down okay." I say

She wags her tail before going to the large mate, curling up in a small ball, she looks at me expectantly. I walk up to the side of her and curl up next to her, once situated; I pull her closer to me. I begin to sing the lullaby Anamia sang to me the night I was injured after my first day of being a punching bag.

Once I finish she's fast asleep, watching her for a couple more seconds, I lay my head down and go to sleep.

The next day I'm awoken by the man that gave us the extra food.

"It's time to wake up, you have your first fight in 10 minutes." He says softly

I nod, before getting up, waking Corrina up, she looks at me with her wide green eyes.

"Cory you're going to have to stay here and be good okay. Can you do that for me?" I say

She nods, before going back to sleep. The man opens the cell door before letting me out, I walk straight to the shoot, just as I was about to enter the last cell that leads to the rings, the man stops me.

"Good luck, and sorry for your loss." He says

"I will" I say before walking into the final cell.

I wait there for a couple of minutes, before the gate opens up, I walk out into the ring. Looking around I see a tiger a little smaller than me, the tiger looks scared and nervous.

"ALRIGHT! The rules are only one survivor; the winner takes the spot of the Gladiator they killed, if the Gladiator is high-ranking. You will be in here for 20 minutes until one of you kills the other. NOW GO!" The ring leader shouts.

The tiger and I look at each other unsure, I look into the tigers eyes, I see his emotions: Fear, nervousness, and most of all reluctance. That's when I realized he's just like me, he's never killed a person that was not guilty of anything. And just like him, I don't want to kill anyone innocent.

"What are you waiting for?!" The ring master shouts, the crowd begins to boo

"Once the times of and you both stand, you will both be beaten and tortured, until you finally decide to fight." He says

Disgust wells up in me. _"I can't just kill him! He's done nothing!" _

"Travis! David! If you would please. Our beasts it would seem do not want to fight." He shouts

Built up men walk into the ring with different contraptions in their arms. They both grab a type of remote, and click a button, immediately I am electrocuted, so is the tiger, I fall to the ground jolting in pain as does the tiger. The men take advantage of our vulnerability, and begin whipping the both of us, the whips cut through our skin like butter, pain erupts though my body, and just as quick as it came, its gone. I slowly get up, but I still refuse to fight. The tiger, however looks to me with an unreadable look.

"Now then will you fight? Or do you want some more whippings?" The ring master laughs

My hate for this man grows, but I am interrupted from musings by getting tackled to the ground, pain shoots through my neck, I look to see the tiger latched onto my neck with killer intent.

"S…stop y..you don't w…want to do this" I gasp

"S…stop t…th..there must be another way…I don't want to fight you!" He continues to tighten his grip

"It kill or be killed! And I don't want to die!" He snarls

That's when I know there's nothing I can do, disappointment wells in my chest. Knowing if I don't fight back soon, I could die, something I cannot afford, not while Corrina's life is a stake.

Building up my strength, I yank from the tigers grasp, we begin circling each other, the crowd begins to cheer, more disgust wells up in me. The tiger makes the first move, he lunges for my neck again, he hit his mark, and his fangs sink into my neck once more, blood splatters onto the ground, I clench my teeth to keep the cry of pain from escaping. He begins to shake his head, his fangs sink deeper till he hit my jugular, blood sprays onto the ground, yet somehow I'm not dead, faking death I go limp, the tiger falls for my trick and start to loosen his hold. Taking my advantage I get free, I quickly turn my head and latch onto his side, the tiger snarls in pain, I bite down harder, and blood flows into my mouth, its metallic taste unmistakable to me. He manages to free, and we're back to circling each other. This time I make the first move, with a loud snarl I act like I lunge for his back leg, falling for my trick his moves to protect his behind, catching him by surprise I bite into his neck. He tries to swing me off, but it's in vain, I tighten my hold around his neck, and more blood splatters against the ground. He continues to fight me, but he begins to tire, I take advantage of this, and lock my jaws, instantly I feel his neck snap, his jugular bust, and more blood. The tiger goes limp, dead, and I look down to the now dead tiger, he shifts back to his human form, and on the ground lies a boy around my age dead. Guilt floods through me, so much I collapse to the ground, all I can do is stare at the boy. He was like me, kidnapped, taken from his home, he probably has a family, a mother, a father…siblings. _"Oh God! Oh God! W…what have I done?! I…I killed him, an innocent boy, he did nothing, and yet I killed him! I..I'm, I'm a murderer!" _I begin to tremble, and something in my snaps, something in my changes, and I realize I won't be the same after this.

"Congratulations Blood Spill! You are the winner! How does that make you feel?" He chuckles sadistically, trying to bait me.

I pay no attention to him, just to the boy I killed, and what?! For someone's amusement! Pleasure! Do they really think this is worth it! Killing for a source of amusement! It sickens me! And I realized….I just bent to their will, I did exactly what they wanted me to, after all they weren't the ones to kill the boy,_ I was_. And that realization makes me collapse to the ground, I black out, the stress, the pain, and most of all the _guilt_, catching up to me. And the only though that passes through my mind as I fall into darkness:

_"I'm so sorry, so sorry."_

* * *

**_So how was that? Good I hope. I please if you feel as if I'm not putting enough emotion or whatever tell me, after I need to improve, and to improve I need your help. So please do not hesitate to tell me if I need to do something. Thanks for reading and I will see you guys later, and remember to review._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Well guys I'm back, I don't have much to talk about so…..I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

It's been a year since I've started being a Gladiator Beast, and I have not lost single fight, making me the top Gladiator Beast, and each time I fight the guilt builds. But somehow I began to not feel anything when I kill, and something in me seems to be enjoying it, I try to fight that feeling, which only proves to make it stronger, I have not gone berserk since that first time, and I hope that would be my last. Each day coming back to Corrina, makes all of my pain wash away, and I can't help but be calmed by her presence, she, since I've been fighting has been the one to clean my wounds. She has grown s, she already looks like she's a1 year old pup, and her speech has improved so much. I've done my best to care for her, but I know we need to get out of her, sooner than later, but I've began to forget who I am, why am I here, and why do I want out? Corrina has tried to help me remember, but she didn't know me before we got here, because she was not born at the time. And since I've forgotten myself, killing has gotten easier, almost to the point it's somewhere in my lost and twisted mind, fun. Though I do remember one thing, a promise, a promise I made to two people dear to me, who I love, who I would give my life for, and that along with Corrina keeps me from losing my sanity completely. But how long will that last?

* * *

**Sunstreaker POV:**

Karly has been gone for so long now, that we no longer keep count, only that she's been gone far to long for our liking.

Since that day we felt Karly's pain, we've been worried to the point anything can make us go berserk. We've tried to reach through the weak bond, but to no avail, we could not communicate with her but we could feel her emotions, none of them good. The last day we tried to reach for her, we felt, rage, rage so strong it couldn't even compare to when we are in berserk mode, before the bond was shut completely, the distance causing the bond to shatter. Our sparks hurt because of this, because we can no longer feel our spark mate.

It was a little of year later when we felt the bond open, but just as quickly as it opened, it closed. We did however manage to hear her voice, she was singing a lullaby. And it was by far the most beautiful voice we have ever heard, and we kept her singing in a file of our memory banks.

But we still keep hope that she will return, because she will, she promised us, and if we know our femme, she will keep her promise.

* * *

**Karly POV:**

It was a little of a week ago when I began so feel something different with in me, like a presence, curiously I nudge the presence, curiosity comes from it, and it was not my own.

_"Who are you?"_

_"Sister?" _a very familiar voice rings through my mind.

_"CORY?!" _

_"How are we doing this Blood?" _She asks

_"I..I don't know, but I like it." _I say happiness springs through my chest, for the first time this year\

Her happiness reaches through also. And since then, we've had this bond with each other, we talk to each other, comfort each other, and tease each other through this bond. And having this bond with her brings relief to me, because now if she is in any danger, I will know, and since this bond has happened to us, we've grown closer, to the point we have a bond closer than any siblings could share on this Earth, human, and were wise.

I begin to watch the normal routine that all the guards go through, planning secretly, not even my sister knows of my planning. Till finally the day comes, it was late at night most likely around 11, I try to transform into my human form, every time it shocks me, but the pain is b=not even compare to what I've experienced being at the death pits. So try, after try, I finally get to transform, for the first time in 2 years? In my human form, I look at the pendent that hangs at my neck, examining it I begin to remember, dropping it in surprise, it hits against my neck. _"Sideswipe….Sunstreaker"_ I look to Corrina's sleeping form; I push against her, waking her.

"Blood?" She asks

I nod.

"How?"

"Werewolves Corrina, we can transform."

"Really?" She asks excitedly

"Yes, and since you never received a collar you can transform without any problems." I say sending encouragement through our bond.

"How?" She asks turning her red wolf head to the side.

"Think of a human, and picture yourself transforming into it." I say

She sits there a second, focused, with a determined face on. Till finally she transforms, she looks at her hands, surprised, only because of the fact this is the first time in her human form, I look at her appearance, long dark crimson red hair, reaching her mid back, her forest green eye's seem to glow, she begins to smile. I walk to her naked form, and take off the jacket I currently have on, and put it on her. She looks to be the age of 7 years old, I smile at her, before putting my hand out to her, she takes it before slowly trying to stand, once to her feet she tries to walk, she stumbles and falls on her butt. She whines like a pup, I shake my head at her and sent amusement through the bond, she glares at me while growling, I poke my tongue out at her childishly. She tries to stand again, and this time succeeds, she tries to walk again, and after a few trips and falls later, she walks like she's been walking all her life. She looks at me happily.

"Sissy you're really pretty!" She say in awe

I smile at her.

"And so are you pup." I ruffle her hair, she pouts.

"I'm not a pup!" She crosses her arms childlike.

"Until you reach mating age you are still considered a pup, and to me you will always be a pup, so suck it up runt." I chuckle

"Now, we going to break out of here, I need you to be quiet, okay?" I say

She nods, I walk over to the cell door, before looking at the lock, grabbing the keys I took from a guard earlier, I unlock it. I beckon Cory over; I turn my back to her and signal to her to hop on, I quietly walk out the door, sneaking through the halls I manage to make in out into a small clearing, with Corrina still on my back, but then a spot light hits us, then all hell breaks out.

* * *

**_So my OCs are breaking out finally, and Karly managed to lose her memory for a bit but then get it back. Things are starting to get interesting. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and hope you have a good day/night and remember to review…See ya later._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys Sideswipe here, Karly is busy at the moment, so I get to cover for her…..YAY! So I bet you guys, especially you ladies *Wink* are happy to see me. I slag well hope so, anyways Karly does not own Transformers, just herself and her OCs…Enjoy._**

* * *

As the spot light hits Corrina and I, the Ring Master steps out from behind it with a sadistic smile.

"Well, well if it isn't Blood Spill and her little runt. Now what are you doing out this late?" He says with a dark look

I just glare at the man.

"I'll tell you what; beat me in a match you and that runt can leave." He says

"And what is the catch?" I ask darkly

"Only that if you lose, you become a broodmare to the best male Gladiator Beast." He chuckles

"I'd rather die." I snarled

He chuckles darkly.

"Follow me to the Rings, so we can have our match." He says

"And how do I know you're not tricking me?" I ask not trusting the man.

"You wound me Blood Spill, I give you Gladiators honor." He says holding his hand up

"First move you make that make me suspects you are tricking me, I'll kill you." I threat

"Wouldn't doubt it" He chuckles

I follow after the man, watching him like a hawk, with Corrina still on my back. I feel her fear through the bond, sending reassurance, I continue walking after the Ring Master.

Once in the rings, I set Cory down, and have her stand behind me. The Ring Master an I circle each other, I watch him closely, I listen to the sound of his heart beating, I smell the air, I smell _his _fear. I smile and take satisfaction in this, as does the beast within me. I growl viciously, and I can see the Ring Master contain his shiver of fear, he knows, he knows I'm a monster, well at least his animal does, and either of the two know to fear me.

He transforms first, a large grey wolf stands in front of me, I transform, my black form still out matching him in size. I continue to watch him, searching for his weaknesses, just by observing him I pen point them out. Then with a snarl, he lunges first, I dodge the attack, feeling his movement in the air like an electricity current, he continues to attack, but misses every time, because I'm always one step ahead, I predict his movements, I know them before even he knows. I latch onto his neck, he struggles in my jaws, but my attention goes to Corrina's scream. I see a wolf latched onto her left thigh, I drop the ring master, I try to run to Corrina, only to get tackled to the ground. I look to see another wolf, on top of me, the Ring Master gets up and begins to chuckle.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" I roar

"The rules never said anything about not having back up." He chuckles sadistically

I feel Corrina's pain and fear, I hear her screams, and I begins to feel my control ever so slowly going down the drain, all control going to the beast with in me.

**KILL**

**PROTECT**

**SLAUGHTER**

Then I no longer am in control, the beast laughs sadistically. With speeds even un normal to werewolves, I latch onto the wolf that has a hold of Corrina, I tighten my jaws, his neck snapping. Blood gushes into my mouth, blood drips to the ground from my mouth, and with a sadistic wolf like smile I lick it up. The things I feel incomparable to anything I felt before, the thrill, the glee, everything so exhilarating. I drop the dead corpse to the ground in a heap; my eyes are back to the black color with the glowing neon purple ring. My fangs grow past my chin, everything in me begins to grow, shift, and get stronger. Till finally I stand to the height of a large SUV, my claws are long, along with my fangs, my ears long and pointed, my snout long and narrow, but with powerful jaws. I look to my prey with a look that promises death, all of the were in front of me shake in fear, fear contaminating the air, I snort in disgust. Slowly I stalk to the Ring Master, his groupies standing in front of him bravely and idiotically in front of him. With a purple flash I run past two of his groupies, they stand there a moment confused, before blood sprays into the air, their necks slashed. I look to the remaining groupies, the shake in fear, and with a disgusted snort, I kill them the same way as their partners. I look to the last one standing, the Ring Master, he is by now all the way across the ring, backed into the wall. I start to approach only to feel a pain in the right side of my stomach, looking to the spot where the pain is coming from, I see blood pouring from a wound. Ignoring the pain, I look to the being that caused it, a man standing on top of the stage, with a weapon of sorts.

"I will not have you killing my master." The man snarls

"Then you will die with him!" I roar

The beast with in me does something I do not expect, it begins calling forth a power, unknown yet somehow familiar. Flames out of nowhere shoot across my body, I feel something drip off of me, looking into a pool of blood I see a skull with black flames casing it and horns protruding from where my ears ae to be. _"Jax…"_

And with an echo like howl, I flash to the man, I latch my fangs into his torso, clamping down, I kill him instantly. I look down upon my intended prey, the Ring Master, jumping down from the stage, I stalk to him slowly, letting him panic, to let his mind run wild on how I will kill him, and once I stand directly in front of him, I growl menacingly.

"This is for all of the innocent people, kill pointlessly in this ring."

And with a final snarl I latch onto his neck, crushing it instantly. And with a victorious growl, I howl into the night.

Transforming back into my human form, I stand there, looking to Corrina, unsure. I poke the bond, scared….Of rejection. Happiness instantly flows through, then I sag in relief, then I run to Corrina. I embrace her tightly, trying to take in her presence, trying to keep control of my body from my beast. I pull away with a smile.

"Let free everyone" I say

She smiles brightly, but then frowns at the profuse bleeding of my side. I wave her off, I walk to the stage, going inside a door, I see several buttons, a large monitor, showing all the cells in the Pits. Looking around at the buttons, one catches my attention, bingo, I press the button with the labeled open cells. And with a smile, I grab Corrina hand, I lead her out of the Pits, _forever. _We walk hand in hand before we stop at a cliff; I look out into the darkness, the moon shining brightly. I tighten my hold on Corrina's hand, I send a wave of love to her, before looking back upon the surrounding forest.

_"Now onto my true mission: Finding out who I am"_

* * *

**_And so she's back to square one, I bet you were expecting her to return to the twins, to yet, I told you guys it would be awhile and I mean it, sorry to disappoint. Also who or what is it she calls the Beast? Only time will tell, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review for me please._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey guy! I'm back! With another chapter! I know it seems like it takes forever to get to back to the twins, and I am sorry, but I have to get everything laid out for my OC's true character, after all good things come to those who wait. Anyways I do not own Transformers just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

It has been a year since Corrina and I have left the Death Pits, and we currently live in a medium-sized house, outside of Rome, Italy, that I build myself. It's so adorable, since Corrina has pretty much grown up in Italy,( since the Death Pits were located in Italy) Cory has an Italian accent. And every single night she has me tell her more about a curtain Cybertronian noble, Mirage. I tease her about it, saying that she has a crush on him; she curses me out in Italian while blushing a brilliant shade of bright red, confirming my thoughts.

Ever since we left the Death Pits, I had to find a ways of supporting Corrina and I, and since we're not in the real world, but actually another world call the Shadow verse, which is a world where all the mythical beings reside, since the human world is beginning to get suspicious, though there are other mythical beings in the human verse, the large majority reside here. I guess that explains the fact there were no humans at the Death Pits, and while there are humans, they are usually among the list of being either mates, family, or close friends with the mythical beings. Now back to what I am doing to support myself and Corrina, I decided to choose the most high paying yet hardest job, a bounty hunter. All I have to do is hunt down wanted fugitives, which consists of murderers, which are typically hunters from the human verse that manage to get into the shadow verse, rogues, or the rising population of undead. And because of my job, I've earned the title of the most feared werewolf in both Human and Shadow verses. Here as of late, the main beings I hunt are undead, ever since started hunting undead, I have researched ways to cure the virus, and not like cure as in the undead, but cure as in stopping the transformation of becoming an undead.

And since I started my research, I've built a living minicomputer, named Nano. Smart-ass he is, at first he was meant as just a simple information computer I built, to keep states on my slowly changing body, and to monitor the shadow verse and human verse, to keep zombie outbreaks from breaking loose. But one day, an electrical storm broke out and somehow managed to strike the nonliving computer then changing him into living. I wonder on how he became alive, I am beginning to think he had a life before becoming a minicomputer I keep on my right wrist. I ask him this, but he says his memory banks are clouded, which does not help me at all.

Being a bounty hunter has its ups and downs, while I am getting dangerous beings off the streets, often other beings come after me, because apparently I'm worth a lot among the criminal populace. Which has resulted in Corrina, almost getting murdered many times, all the attempts at killing her have failed, thank Primus. Every time, someone so much as threatens Corrina, I kill them on spot, without hesitation. Another reason I've earned my fearsome reputation among mythical beings, my ability to kill without guilt, without hesitation. Corrina is beginning to think I have become a sociopath, I don't think, I know I have become one. The Karly that the twins knew is dead; and in her place is a monster that will not hesitate to kill what threatens her loved ones. Killing is the only thing that keeps me from losing my sanity, I've gone berserk many times now, and only my sister can calm me, and anything or anyone else in my way, I kill, simple as that. And I can't find myself guilty, as much as I try, I just can't feel guilty, I can't feel anything for that matter, I don't smile, I don't joke, I don't cry. The death of the Grey's and the Death Pits has left its mark on me, I have nightmares, night after night, I wake up screaming their names. Corrina is at a loss, she tries to help my misery, she tries to get me to smile, but its in vain, and as much as I want to smile for my sister, I can't.

Over the course of the year, the chest pain and throwing up blood has returned, only its worst. The pain in my chest doesn't go away now, so now I am in constant pain, the pains I sustain during my hunts for fugitives don't faze me, I can take gun shots in my stomach, shoulders, etc., but yet it does not compare to my internal pain. Numerous times I thought of ending the pain, by my own hand, but the promise I made with the twins keep me going, I keeps me from giving up, that and my sister.

Corrina now looks the age of a 15-year-old, and since she reached that age, she's slowed to the normal pace of aging. She has tried to get me to let her become a bounty hunter, I refuse every time, and this has led to many arguments between us, making our relationship strained at times. And no matter what she says to me, whether she says she hates me, or whatever the hell else, I will continue to be by her side, I put her happiness above mine, and her safety. I will continue to be loyal to her, and if she asks me to, I will rip my very heart from my chest, without hesitation.

I've also been doing research on everything to do with the were history, and I have finally learned why that Bastard Hebros is after me. I am the reincarnation of the werewolf princess, Lyca, apparently I was mated to the wolf demon prince, Ryu, his twin brother. The two races were at the brink of war, for the disappearances of people of each race, and since it was only people from those two races, they began to blame each other. Lyca and Ryu, had solved the problem together, it was Blood grin, Cerberus's two headed off-spring, the cause of the murders. The two then became close, but then learned that they were mates, the two went to their parents and asked if they could complete the mating process, at first they were refused, but they were persistent, and eventually their parents gave in. After that, the book shows nothing more, the pages ripped, someone trying to hide the truth, and the time period of that was over 700 years ago. I still continue to search for answers, the memories are slowly returning, causing me to become confused from time to time on what era I am in. The answers on how I died and who the boy was in my dreams years ago, still remain unanswered, though I do know the boy was my son, I want to so urgently know his name.

"Blood!"

I come out of my musings.

"Yes Cory?" I ask

"I've been trying to get you attention for the past hour, whats the matter?" She asks turning her head to the side curiously, making her messy side bangs fall in her face.

Another thing, I've change about myself, my now black hair is kept in a ponytail, while my side bangs remain lose. I now wear a black leather hoodie jacket, black skinny jeans and biker boots, and under my jacket I wear demon spider silk wrappings on my chest which goes no farther than my rib cage, showing my now tone stomach, and the long scar on my right side that starts from the end of my rib cage on the side, ad ending to the start of my belly button. The only reason I wear this choise of clothing is for one, its durable, its black, so I can blend in with my surroundings, since I hunt for fugitives at night, and it looks cool.

"KARLY!" I hear my real name being called

"Sorry Cory, I zoned out" I shrug with a smirk

"Giuro di primus vostra intenzione di essere la morte di me" (I swear to primus your going to be the death of me) She says in Italian.

Yeah she picked up on my Cybertronian terms that I picked up from the twins. I start to say something to her, but I'm interrupted.

"Not to intrude, Karly but a group of undead has gathered in the werewolf capital, and Alexander the werewolf king has requested your assistance." Nano's voice comes from the watch on my wrist.

"King Alexander huh, this should be interesting." I smirk

I get up and grab up my guns and sword, there not much but until I can find suitable weapons, they'll do. As I start to walk out of the house, I stop and turn to Cory.

"If anyone comes to the house, hide and quickly contact me, no one should know where we live." I say sternly

"Got it, and please Blood, for Primus sakes, don't come back beaten and bloodied." She says

"No promises sis" I smirk before leaving.

Outside I whistle loudly, answering to my whistle, a black horse comes to me, and not a normal horse, a horse demon, she can transform into a horned skeleton horse on fire, but only when I command.

"Alright Hellstep, we're going to the werewolf capital, Luna de Lycan, and be quick." I command

The horse snorts smoke from her nose, and transforming into her true form, I get onto her back and kick her in the command of telling her go. She follows the command, and begins to run, she makes a loud niegh, and a portal shows up, she jumps through it, and we find ourselves at the capital, and what I see is absolute chaos.

* * *

**_Not much of a cliffy, wasn't really trying to make it one but I needed to stop somewhere. I did you guys a favor and I am speeding it up a bit, I still have to go at a certain pace, because if I go to fast, I'll confuse you guys, if I already haven't. So anyways hope you all have a wonderful day/night and please tell me what you think, and if I need to inform you on something I left out, tell me. See you all later._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_How's it rolling guys? Lol I said rolling. Anyways, I noticed some of you guys are catching on with Corrina *Wink* for those of you that know what I'm talking about, and those of you that don't know you'll find out soon enough. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I don't own Transformers, just myself and OCs._**

* * *

The capital was in total chaos, buildings afire, people running, fearing for their lives as the undead walked. Now the thing is they are not normal zombies that you would imagine, they come in the forms of wolves, or dogs. Also if they bite a human, it has no effect, only if a pure breed werewolf such as myself, that was turned, bites a human, will they turn. So I've taken it upon myself to make sure that zombie apocalypse is prevented.

Observing the surroundings, I begin to smirk, pulling out my gun I load it with ammo. An undead lounges for me, but I put the gun inside its mouth and pull the trigger, instantly blood spatters onto my face. I walk away with a blank look, zombie after zombie that attacks me; I put a bullet in their heads. I make it up to the Werewolf kings castle or whatever the hell you want to call it, without a problem, opening the door, I see a crowd of undead dogs surrounding a group of people, loading my gun again, I quickly shoot them all in the heads, my aim would make Mia and Hide proud. I walk up to the group of people with a smirk.

"So you call?" I ask

"You must be Bloodspill, it is an honor to have you working with us." A man say

"Cut the chit-chat, I know you tried to avoid having me come here, your just like the rest of them that call me, too afraid to call unless it's a life or death situation." I sneer

"We do not mean to offend you, but we would appreciate it that you help us." A man with brown/blond greying hair with a beard steps up.

"I'm here aren't I" I say sarcastically

"Watch your mouth pup, you will speak to the king with respect." The first man says

"David that is enough." Alexander says

"But your highness." He start only to get cut off with a warning glare

I observe Alexander with interest, something about him familiar, then it hits me, he's my past self's father. Then memories of him in my past life flash through my mind, causing me to shake my head to clear it.

"Now then, Blood spill, there are about 100 undead wolf/dogs running around the place, numerous are attacking the people, which I will not stand for, will you be able to do the job, we will assist you in anyway." Alexander says, though his appearance looking nothing like a 1000 year old man, he wise and deep voice giving it away.

"I will, and I will do it by myself, I don't need any baggage to watch out for, you'll only get in my way." I say coldly

"Very well, we will be in here, and if you find any survivors send them this way." Alexander says patiently, reminding me much of a certain red and blue Autobot.

I walk out the door, with gun loaded, looking around I spot a small group of undead surrounding a cottage, a faintly you can hear screams of terror. Walking over calm and collected, with a smirk on my face, I stop 10 feet away from the group. I whistle to catch their attention, they begin to growl, only to come out gargled.

"So you want to play?" I smirk sadistically

I aim my gun at the closest zombie mutt, as I now call them, and pull the trigger. And with lightning speed I kill the others just as quickly.

"New all-time record, hope you got it down Nano." I smirk blowing my gun off.

"Of course, 5 seconds flat. Beating your old record by 2 seconds." He says

"Nice, well then let's have a little fun, shall we?" I say still with a smirk.

"You're a very strange and troubled girl, Karly."

"You just figured this out?" I say looking to where he resides on my wrist, with a amuse look.

I look around, before opening the cottage door.

"You can come out, I got rid of the zombies."

Instantly a mother with her two children run out.

"Thank you so much." The woman says shakily.

"No problem, just doing my job, go to the Kings castle for refuge." I say softly

She nods before ushering her children to the castle. I continue me hunt for mutts with a smirk.

**TIME SKIP: 2 hours**

I walk into the castle, that is now filled with people, covered in blood. I walk to where Alexander stands.

"All clear, I'm taking one with me for research." I say with a bored look

"Thank you, I was wondering would you like to join the army, war is approaching, and we need recruits." Alexander asks

I start to say no, but something tells me to take the offer, then I remember my wanting to unite the weres together, and if I take this I could give me my chance.

"Very well, when you need me call me" And with that I begin to walk out the door

_"You haven't changed much, have you Alexander?"_

I whistle for Hellstep, she comes to my call, tying the mutt to the saddle horn, I get on my horse before dragging the dead mutt along with me. Hellstep, calling forth the portal, we make it back to the house. Getting off of Hellstep, I untie the mutt from the saddle, untacking the horse, I rub her head affectionately. I smack her on the butt, making her nay, she runs through the portal, going back to her herd, which consists of more demon horses, which have different abilities and forms.

I drag the undead corpse into my lab, I put the corpse on an autopsy table. Walking inside, I'm greeted by Corrina.

"Welcome back sis!" She chirps happily, while sending relief and happiness through our bond.

I ruffle her hair affectionately.

"What do you want to eat runt?" I ask, while she pouts at me calling her runt.

"Can we have deer stew? Io amo così spezzatino di cervo!( I do so love deer stew)" She jumps excitedly

"Deer stew it is, then" I chuckle

I walk out the door, before I turn to her.

"Be back in like 10 minutes, would you cut the veggies for me please?" I ask

She salutes, before giggling happily; I shake my head at her antics. I transform into my wolf form, before I catch the scent of a deer, following the scent I come across an elderly and weak looking buck. I pounce on top of it, I sink my teeth into its neck, killing it instantly. I begin to drag my kill back to the house but a shine catches my attention. Dropping the dead deer, I transform into my human form, and begin to walk to the source of the shine. Once directly upon it, I find a sword covered in moss, hanging upon a cement wall.

"What the frag?" I question

I grab for it, instantly I feel a surge of power, then black and white flames dance in front of me. Then the flames then form to man in a strange clothing, whom of which is hunched over in a bow. Then I hear a smooth, deep, and masculine voice.

"At last I meet you. My master."

* * *

**_So I introduce yet another character! And who is this new character? Only the next chapter will tell. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review and have a good day/night._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey guys! I almost thought I wasn't going to be able to update, with the weather and all. We've been having tornados and tornado warnings out the ass, joys of living in Oklahoma eh. Anyways, I do not own Transformers just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_I grab for it, instantly I feel a surge of power, then black and white flames dance in front of me. Then the flames then form to young man in a strange clothing, whom of which is hunched over in a bow. Then I hear a smooth, deep, and masculine voice._

_"At last I meet you. My master."_

* * *

I stand there with a confused look.

"Uh what?"

"My name is Kyonshi, I am a Demico." He says still bowing

"And what is a Demico?" I ask

"A Demico is a weapon with a soul, there are two types Demicos: Which are melee based weapons. And Demios which are gun based. Each of the two types of Demis are made for one person and one person only. I am your Demico, I was created for you and you only, I have searched for you for thousands of years, until I went into a slumber for 500 years." He says monotone

"Okay? I think I understand. So how old are you exactly?" I ask trying to process this in my brain

"I am 10,000 years old, I was one of the first Demicos, I have death based attributes and over the years I have learnt I have hell based attributes also. All Demis have some type of ability, and only certain beings may wield us. Ones that are chosen, like yourself, there are some that will use us for good, some that will use us for evil."

I stand there still trying to process this.

"So if you like thousands of years old, how was I chosen to wield you?" I say completely lost

"That is unknown even to me; I did how ever come across you years ago, though your name was Lyca at the time." He says

"So why we're you being used by my past self then?"

"Because she wasn't the same as you, she was too pure to wield a death/hell Demico, and while you two share the same soul, you are not however the same people, you are the complete opposite of her from you personality to your looks." He says looking up letting me get a glimpse into his white eyes with a thin black ring around the outside.

"Alright we'll talk about this later, get up from the bow and follow me." I command

"Yes master." He says

"And don't call me master, call me by either Blood or Karly. You are a free person, and while I am your wielder, you are not my slave, and if you so wish to then you may leave." I say while walking back to my kill.

"You are very kind, and for that I will follow you till my last." He says

"Yeah okay, whatever floats your boat." I say before turning back to him.

"So do you want to follow me or ride on my back?" I ask

"I will go back into my weapon form." He says

"Alright."

As soon as I finish saying that, the black and white flames return and a bad-ass sword with a chain like sheath around it. I grab it and put it on my back.

"So what's with the new upgrade?" I ask while transforming into wolf form

"This is my true form, if I stayed as this thieves would take me, therefore to keep myself from getting taken while in slumber, I had myself take the form of a rusty old sword." He says his voice almost echo like.

"Seems legit" I say while dragging the deer corpse.

Once making it back to the house I shift back into my human form, Kyon still on my back.

"I'm back!" I shout

I get tackled into a hug.

"Quello che ha preso così tanto tempo? tutto bene? che cosa è con la spada?" (What took so long? are you okay? What's with the sword?) I hear Corrina's cheerful yet worried voice ring out.

"I ran into something….interesting and it took up quite a bit of time. And yes I am fine. The sword is what I found interesting." I answer easily sending amusement through the bond.

"Oh…..So did you catch one?!" She chirps her green eyes wide with excitement.

"Don't I always, just give me an hour to prepare the meat, then I will start the stew." I say

"Okay! Is there anything you want me to do sister?" She asks cheerfully

"No not at the moment…Actually do you want to be a bounty hunter like me?" I ask

"Si si si si SI!" She jumps up and down excitedly.

"Cory I'm going to tell you right now, that it isn't all fun and games, its something that could cost you your life, not only that but you have to kill, and you cannot hesitate." I say

She nods.

"Now while I prepare supper, I want you to grab the journal in my desk, top draw to the left. And I want you to read through it, it's an training journal I made for you, I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to restrain you from joining me for very long. Tomorrow we'll start you're training, and the first time you whine or complain, I will stop the training and you can forget about becoming a bounty hunter got it!" I say

"Got it!" She chirps excitedly

Finally after 3 hours we're both eating our supper.

"Sis can you tell me more about Mirage….PLEASE!" She asks while eating

"I've told you all I know ."

"Then tell me his appearance." She says

"I've told you his appearance about 30 times now." I deadpan

"PLEASE! Sister PLEASE!" She begs

"Primus your going to be the death of me…As I've said 30 times now, he's made of metal, he's cherry red, he transforms into a 458 spider Ferrari, he has bright blue optics, he has two wrist blades, and he can make himself invisible with a little tech thingy." I say bored

I look over to Corrina, whom of which has a dreamy look on her face, I shake my head.

"I think you have an obsession with Mirage dear." I say with a smirk

"NO I DON'T! E 'solo molto freddo e lui sembra molto bello." (He's just really cool and he sounds very handsome) She rambles.

"Whatever floats your boat sis." I say

"Um sister? What are your twins like?" She asks

"Sideswipe is more of the cheerful one of the two, and the idiot. Sunstreaker is more stand-offish and doesn't really socialize, he can be vain and arrogant, but he means well. And often times he'll say means things like about you faults and stuff like that, but its how he shows he cares." I say with a look of longing.

"You love them a lot don't you Blood?" She asks softly

"I do, you and them are what keep me going, what keep me from losing my sanity." I say

She doesn't say anything; I get up from the table.

"Be sure to go to bed early, you need your rest, you start training at 5 a.m. sharp, don't be late." I say with my back turned, then walk into my room.

I sit down on the bed hunched over.

"Who are these twins you speak of?" I hear Kyon ask

"Some people I care deeply for, people I would give my life for." I say

"Then I will guard them just as you do, if they mean that much to my master, then I will serve them too." He says

"Thanks Kyon." I say

"You are my master, I will follow you till the end, I will not leave you, unless you ask me to."

"Then as you master, I command you to never leave me, no matter how much I push you away, no matter what I say, continue to be by my side, even if no one else is" I say

"As you command."

For once a small, small smile makes it to my face, I put Kyon by my bedside, then proceed to lay down.

"Goodnight Kyon."

"Goodnight Karly"

And with that I succumb to darkness.

**-NEXT DAY-**

I wake up just around 4:30 in the morning, getting up, I grab Kyon's weapon form and put him on my back. _"I swear to Primus the world is made up of transformers." _ I sigh, before walking out the door.

I walk into the training room, Kyon still on my back.

"Alright Kyon, I want to see what you made of."

I then unsheathe the sword, I inspect the blade. The hilt is made of fine leather, the color of the leather is white, in-between the leather is the base of the hilt which is black. I look to the blade, it starts out with a curve, but then straightens out, the blade at the end sort of spikes, so when you pull out of flesh it grips making it harder and more painful to remove.

"Well you are a very sufficient blade, I'll give you that, I want to see how good you'll be in a fight….Nano would you put up level 5.2 holograms." I say

"Very well." He says only his voice rings throughout the training room.

Getting into stance, two holograms fizzle into existence, with their own blades in hand. These holograms are solid, and I created them to be as real as possible, so when they are cut they bleed, when they are punched they bruise. And they attack just as a real person would, meaning they can hurt me.

"Well Kyon, how do I use your abilities?" I ask

"Simple imagine a surge of power coming from me to you, then you will slash me at the direction of your foe." He says

I smirk.

The holograms then begin to attack. Doing as Kyon instructed, I imagine the sure of power, then I slash in the direction of the hologram on the right. Instantly a black with purple tinted looking aura comes from the sword, hitting the right hologram, blood spatter onto the floor, the hologram then goes offline, the blood disappearing with it. Looking to the last hologram, with inhuman speed I past the hologram before stopping, the hologram has a confused look before its head and limps fall to the floor, then too does it go offline.

"Defiantly like the way you feel when I fight, I have to say" I smirk looking at the blade.

"Good to know you approve." He chuckles

"Oh what this, someone has a sense of humor." I smirk

"I have my moments." He says, before I hear something fall.

Looking in the direction I see Cory, whom of which has wide eyes.

"E 'stato fantastico! Farlo di nuovo!" (That was awesome! Do it again!) She cheers

I shake my head.

"I see your on time runt, ready to train." I say

She nods excitedly

"Well then welcome to Hell, let's begin" I smirk

* * *

**_So our new character is Kyonshi, what to know something cool? His name means undead! I thought it fit him perfectly, anyways…..Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review, and I know it's back to being slow, but I'm building up an event that will finally lead up to the final piece to my OC's personality, so bear with me please._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey guys *smirks* got a surprise for you guys…..But you'll have to read to find out your surprise. Anyways hope you enjoy, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

_1 year later (So I thinks it's been about 4 years now? If not oh well, I'm just going to wing it)_

**_Sideswipe POV:_**

We continue to wait for the return of our femme, and here as of late everybot has told us we should just forget about her, but only the bots that never got to know her well, and the new arrivals. We have moved bases, making us now doubt she will ever find us. Here for the past months it feels like something is happening, something bad, and to Karly. And while the bond we had formed has pretty much shattered from distance, we still get as humans call it gut feeling that something's wrong, very wrong.

Sunny and I, after a fight with a couple of cons, were heading to the rec room, when we felt a pull, coming from outside the base. My twin and I decide to follow it, and we come across something we didn't expect. There barely able to hold herself up, is Karly, her cloths are rags and covered in blood, and in her arms is an unknown girl, looking worst for wear, Karly compare to the girl looks worst.

"Pl…please sa..save my sister" And with that she collapsed

* * *

**_Karly POV: before meeting the twins_**

It has been several months since I found Kyon, and Cory started her training, and things have been going pretty smoothly. Corrina is now able to go with me on bounty hunts, and I've learnt how to use Kyon better, and Jax has finally returned, and while I was overjoyed, I didn't show it. I introduced Jax to Corrina, Nano, and Kyon, but Cory out of all of them has taken the most liking to Jax as does Jax to her.

Just a little after Jax awoke from his sleep, I discovered something, I have wings. It was an average hunt the day I discovered them, Corrina and I were going after the second most wanted rogue werewolf in the shadow verse. Somehow he managed to get Corrina in his grasp, we were at the time over the magma canyons, which are what they sound like, magma made canyons. The rogue Garnett, had push my sister over the edge of the cliff, and without a second though I jumped after her, while falling I managed to catch up to her, the first thing I do is embrace her, preparing to die with my sister in my arms. But then a throbbing pain erupted from my shoulders, along with a feeling that I needed to release something. Then in a strange formation, vines came from my shoulders, forming a wing shape, then black roses began to sprout all over the vines until only blackness was seen. The roses then began to form feather, till finally I had a set of jet black wings. A with speed and grace, I expand my wings out, slowing the fall, before I give them one powerful flap, and then I shoot into the sky.

After defeating the rogue, I began to test out my wings. I've learnt that I can have them in wolf form, and initially it looks like they were meant to be there to begin with. Also that I have a tattoo of the wings on my back, and more tattoos of a strange language. I began to fly with my new found wings, and I loved every bit of it, I felt free, and for once in forever I felt happy. I began taking my sister flying with me, in my wolf form I have her ride on my back, though she enjoyed it, she didn't enjoy it as much as I did. The pure exhilaration I felt flying, the excitement, and the happiness, if felt as if I was flying my whole life, it felt has if I was meant to fly, and so flying I did.

And over the months as I flied, I began to feel as if I was being watched, I began to get more alert, trying to find the source, till finally the source of my paranoia makes itself known. It was in the middle of the night, I was up again because of the nightmares, when I heard Corrina scream, not thinking I ran into her room without a weapon of any sorts. The first thing I see is Corrina restrained and tied, then I felt something penetrate the back of my neck and instantly I fell into darkness.

I don't know how long I was out, all I remember is waking up on a cold hard table, restrained. I was still to disoriented to understand any of it, all I remember is a man with a sadistic smile, saying how wonderful that they found the last…Nightstalker? Then I remember a woman who looked as if she didn't want to be there, and was sending me apologetic looks. After that it was pain, nothing but pain, a pain so great nothing not even my chest pains could compare. They tortured me, cut me open, experimented on me, seeing what made me tick, everything I experienced made my lose my trust in humans, leaving me to trusting no one but my loved ones. Faintly I could hear my sister's screams, her screams for me, more help, for someone to stop the pain. And countless times I tried to break free to save my sister, but all were in vain. I didn't even know how long we were there all I know is I wanted out, to get my sister and leave, and as the days past and the days I was getting tortured by the hand of humans, rage began to build with in me. My beast was infuriated as was I, how dare those humans do this to us, how dare them treat us like animals, we breathe, we laugh, we cry, and yet they treat us as mindless animals. Till one day they did something I was scared most of, they discovered my wings, my sense of freedom and happiness, and as soon as they did, they took them, they took my wings, they cut them from my body, leaving me to scream out in agonizing pain, I began to beg for the pain to stop, I begged for them to leave my sister out of this, but never did they listen, the man in charge just laughed at me, mocked me.

And finally a light of hope, I was awoken to a slapping on my face, trying to wake me, I was in far too much pain to move, much less open my eyes. Till another good slap wakes me, the first thing I see is the woman from before, that and I am no longer restraint.

"Time is short, if you want to safe your sister, you best do it now." She says in a kind voice

"I'm too weak…." I whisper agonized

"Don't worry about that." She says

"Why?" I ask

"Because you don't deserve this, no one deserved this. They took my family from me, so I join them hoping to get close, close enough to kill that bastard Randal." She says before removing her lab coat.

"What are you….." I begin to say

"I giving you my blood, and all I ask is you kill them, all the innocents have been removed, all that is left are the ones that take joy in doing this stuff….." She pulls out a knife

"And just so you won't try to refuse my blood…." The women the stabs herself in the heart, killing herself instantly

I stare, horrified, but I do as she wished. Slowly I pick her up, and with hesitance I move to her neck, my already sharp fangs get sharper, and with great will power I forced myself to drink her blood. I nearly gag at the feel, the taste doesn't bother me, after all I have blood going into my mouth every time I kill in wolf form, it was the feel of the blood going down my throat that got me. The warm runny substance going down my throat, the heat of it, almost felt unbearable but that was my imagination. I then begin to feel strength building up with in me, along with my rage. I tap into my bond with Corrina, pain was all I felt, and with carefulness I take the pain she feels and make it my own, taking her pain away, while I deal with the pain she feels, the pain I feel, and the added pain of taking a bond partners pain.

My vision becomes tinted with red, and with a loud snarl, I kick open the door, the sparks of the door catching afire on a nearby plant. The first human I see was the assistant to the leader, whom of which also seemed to enjoy my pain. I look to him with killer intent, and with that I drive my hand into his chest, piercing into his hear killing him, I pull my blood covered hand from the humans chest, and with a sadistic smile, I prepare myself to kill all of these humans, the true animals here, the ones that took pleasure in causing pain to us, without so much as an ink of regret, an treating us as if WE were the animals, when we are the one protecting them from a zombie apocalypse, and the evil ones of our kind.

I make my way down to Corrina's containment area, cutting down anyone in my path, the hall filled with blood and the corpses of the dead humans. I finally make it to my sister, she floats in a tube like thing filled with water, cords connected to her. I break the glass, instantly she falls out with the water, I remove the cords with delicacy, then I begin to press on her chest, she then begins to cough up water, she opens her green eyes, which are fogged over.

"K…Karly?" She asks

"Shhh I'm here, and I'm going no where" I promise to her

"I hurt so much." She whispers

I inspect her body, only to see a huge slash in her chest from where they cut her open, the wounds re opened and bleeding heavily, I begin to panic.

**_"Give her your blood…HEHEHEHEHEHEHE…Pour your blood over the wound." _**

Without hesitance I grab the sharpest piece of glass, and slash it across my arm, making a huge gash. I put my arm over my sister bare chest, directly over her gash, then surprisingly the gash heals, and Cory's breathing evens out. I transform into my wolf form, carefully I get Corrina's fragile form on my back, with her now n my back I search for an exit, all the while killing everyone in my path, in a fit of rage.

After going down several halls I discover the exit, I run out of the exit as fast as I can, and with a sadistic wolf smirk, I use my bond with Jax to use the hellfire, I set the building into flames, and as I begin to run away, the building explodes. I begin my travel with only two people in mind. _"Sideswipe…Sunstreaker"_

After traveling 5 days, I make it to where the twins scent leads a base somewhere where there are forests, my feet bloody and numb from none stop traveling, I'm thin from the last few months without food, and slowly I beginning to weaken, the pain of taking Corrina's pain and dealing with my own taking it tole on me, once on the base's runway, I transform, holding my precious Corrina, I stumble to the base itself, then I see two forms, faintly familiar, but my vision to blurred to see.

""Pl…please sa..save my sister"

And with that I collapse into a pain filled darkness.

* * *

**_SURPRISE! She's made it back to the twin, I've realize with the help of you guys that I was taking WAY to long on getting back to the twins, so I decided to surprise you guys with this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for sticking with me even after I began to wander of a bit, hope you all have a wonderful day/night and remember to review for me please and tell me what you think._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_So I bet you guys enjoyed your surprise huh? I sure hope so, did I confuse you guys any? I hope not I was trying to find a good place to enter them for you guys, and that seemed like the best spot to enter them, even though I rushed it. So if I confused any of you guys, I apologize. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own Transformers just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

_"Thoughts/talking to Jax"_

**_"Jax talking"_**

_"Corrina's and Karly's bond"_

**_"Bot or Con talking"_**

* * *

I wake up to a bright light, I look around disoriented, confused as to how I got here, then I remember everything that has happened. The torture, my wings getting taken from me, my sister also getting tortured, me killing every one of the humans, and then finally making it to a base.

_"How long have I been out?"_

**_"One week...HEHEHEHE."_**

I jolt up, quickly I begin to search for my sister, I see her laying on a table connected to a machine, I try to get up only to get stopped by the cables on me, I tear them off of me, the machine beeping like crazy, I use the powers I've gained over the years, and send a surge of electricity through it, silencing it instantly. Pain erupts from my shoulders, where my wings once were, I stumble to my sister, desperate to see her, feel her presence through the bond, and unknown to me a certain pair of twins watching me intently. I stumble next to my sister, I sit beside her bedside, I poke the bond nervously, confusion comes through and instantly I feel relief.

_"Corrina how are you feeling?" _I ask urgently

_"Fine, I just want to rest a little while longer." _She says tiredly

_"Rest as long as you need sister." _I say softly

Closing the bond, I watch her sleep, regret hits me, regret that I wasn't able to protect her from the humans, regret that she even go taken. Rage begins to course through my veins, rage that they did this to my sister, I begin to feel the first stage of my berserk. Then finally I can't hold my rage any longer, I snarl out loud, I knock over the nearest thing next to me, which happen to be the machine I just fried, then with strength that even surpasses a normal werewolf's, I lift the medical bed that I was laying on just moments ago, and throw it. I let out a loud enraged snarl, and then I send my fist flying into the cement wall, the wall explodes in a shower of shattered cement. Then I feel a two pairs of arms wrap around me, the hold so familiar and missed. Then two familiar voices begin to whisper calming sweet nothings, my rage long forgotten, I stare wide-eyed, I then take a deep intake of breath, and then I smell two familiar and intoxicating scents. I shakily turn to the figures, and then I gasp, I begin to tremble till the point the two figures hold me up; my eyes begin to water, till finally I let it out. All the pain and grief I went through, and yet still stayed strong finally crashed over me like a tidal wave. I began to cry for the first time in 4 years. I sob into the two people I've painfully longed to see again.

"I….I missed y…you so….so much" I sob

They hold me tighter, I feel them both begin to shake, I feel my shoulders becoming damp. And for the next 10 minutes, the twins and I hold each other, crying, and telling each other promises of never leaving each other again. I feel a gentle touch of a hand pulling my face up to look one of the twins directly in the eyes. My violet eyes meet with Sunstreaker's, I feel him gasp and then my eyes meet Sideswipe's eyes, they begin to darken.

"What happened?!" They both demand

I realize they were talking about my scar, I turn away, ashamed of the scar, of my failure to protect those I loved.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" I say shakily

"Please tell us." They say softly

"I can't…I mean I'm not ready it…it's too painful…I'm still not over it….I'm sorry" I say

And thankfully they drop it, then I hear the door open, I see an unfamiliar human walk in. The memories of being tortured by the human flash through my mind, I snarl when I see the human walk close to my sister, and with inhuman speed I crouch protectively in front of her. I snarl threateningly at the man, the man steps back, the smell of fear coming from him.

"**Stay away!**" I threaten my beast coming through.

The man shakily nods, and runs out the room, Ratchet walk into the room, he glares at me.

**_"Karly that was the human medic, and you just scared him away" _**He grumps

"**Then he can stay away!**" I snarl

**_"What's gotten into you youngling?!"_**

"**I will not have a HUMAN touching my sister, the first one to touch her I'll kill!**" I continue to snarl

**_"What wrong this humans?!" _** He asks

"They did this to her! To me! They took my wings! My only sense of freedom! The first thing that made me feel happy in years! AND THEY TOOK IT! They cut my wings; they tortured me, MY SISTER THEY TORTURED MY SISTER!" I snarl my beast disappearing

The whole room goes still, the twins and Ratchet stare at me with wide surprised optics. I hear the holoforms fizzle out, the twins true forms come online.

**_"Sweet spark tell us what they did." _**Sideswipe says

I sigh, knowing I can't get myself out of this one.

"It was a couple of months ago, Corrina was asleep in her room, I was awake because….it doesn't matter. I heard Corrina scream, without thinking I ran into her room, without a weapon on me, the first thing I see is Cory tied down, then I feel something jab into the back of my neck, after that darkness. I don't know how long I was out, all I remember is waking up in a lab strapped down, a man walks in and says a couple of things I can't make out, after that all I remember is pain. I remember being cut open, over and over, till finally they learn of my wings, the..they took them, they cut them from my shoulders, the pain the agony I felt, I began to beg for the pain to stop, I begged them to free my sister, and to leave her out, and all they did was mock me. Finally I got a chance to save my sister, a woman broke me free, I was so weak at the time, I wouldn't have been able to save Corrina if it wasn't for her. She told me to kill the humans that did the torturing, then gave me her blood, meaning I had…I had to drink her blood." At this point I turn my head and make a face of disgust, remembering the way it felt, the blood going down my throat.

**_"What did you do?" _**Sunny asks gently

I let out a laugh.

"I did what she asked me to do….I killed every single one of the bastards, I got my sister out of there then set the damned place to flames." I say with emotionless chuckle

**_"You killed them?!" _**Sideswipe demands

"Yeah, I did what I can do best, what I'm known for…..Killing." I let out a humorless chuckle escape

**_"You've killed before!" _**Ratchet says shocked

I look at them with a blank emotionless stare.

"I hate to crush you hopes and dreams, but the Karly you knew is dead. Over the years I've seen things that no one should see at my age, I've don't things that would make a man scream bloody murder….."

I look to Sides and Sunny with a sad look.

"I've killed before, and the twisted thing is…" I let out a laugh "I enjoy it, deep down in my sick fucked up mind I enjoy it, I'm a monster, a fucking monster…" I begin to shudder

I look to my hands, and all I can see is blood, blood that isn't even there, I let out a shaky breath, I shakily bring my hands to my hand before clutching at my hair, I take in a deep shaky breath.

"You don't want a monster, much less love one, and if that's true I will respect your wishes." I look at the twins sadly.

They look at me like I just punched them in the gut, Sideswipe quickly scoops me up.

**_"We will NEVER leave you, monster or not, WE LOVE you, don't forget that." _**Sunstreaker says

"Y..you don't care that..that I killed?" I whimper

**_"How could we judge you for killing, we've killed before too, don't forget that, and before the war we killed, we were Gladiators in the Pits of Kaon…We killed for others amusement, just so we could get credits to live on."_**

Then it hits me, I could tell them, tell them as my time as a Gladiator Beast, and they won't judge me, they won't look at me in disgust, they would understand. I look to Ratchet; I ask the silent question for privacy, he takes the hit and grudgingly leaves, grouching the whole time while he leaves.

"Sides…Sunny I…I want to tell you something, it's going to be hard for me to talk about it, but I want to share it with you, because I know you won't look at me like I'm a monster or disgusting…" I say, before I lift my long thick bangs to the side, showing my tattoo, they look at me questioningly.

**_"_****_GB17500…..What does it mean?" _**Sides asks

"I was my identity at the Death Pits, the initials mean _Gladiator Beast_"

* * *

**_So my OC is telling the twins about her time at the Death Pits, how do you think they will take it? Only the next chapter will tell. How did you like their reunion? And you have to remember while she did let some of her emotions out, she's still a little closed up, but nothing the twins can't fix. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review for me please, tell me what you think._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey guys I'm back. I want to ask you something. Are any of you like out of all your friends the only one who loves Transformers? Because I am, I have two friends that tease me about it, and it ticks me off, and they're like my best friends. It kind of upsets me, that they tease me about something I like, and when they come over they like mess with my Transformers stuff, which is something that pisses me off to no end. So basically I'm asking is do you get teased by your friends for liking Transformers? Because I sure as hell do, anyways I just wanted to rant, and I kind of figured at least a few of you understood what it's like. Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs…enjoy!_**

* * *

The twins stare at me after saying that.

**_"What!" _**They ask in unison

I sigh, getting ready to tell the story.

"It was about a year after I left you two, I was wounded and pretty much dying…" I start to say only to notice they flinch.

"I along with a woman, I had come to consider a mother, we were taken from and abandon cabin that we were taking refuge in. I was fading in and out of darkness when they broke in, I couldn't fight them, and the woman Anamia couldn't because she was pregnant. When I blacked out just as they took us, I woke up in a cell with Anamia, my wounds were treated by either her or the people who took us. A man came in and basically told us where we were and what we were going to be. When I found out about Anamia may be force to fight, I managed to make a deal with the man I come to know as the Ring Master…" I trail of

**_"What was the deal?" _**Sunstreaker asks

"That I become the punching bag to all the Gladiator Beasts. Meaning the could beat me up, toy with me until the bell rang or they killed me. A group of Gladiators Beasts, took it upon themselves to make me suffer. They would beat me and beat me, trying to get me to beg for mercy, for death. And I knew refusing to do so would get me killed, but I did, I refused to beg. I fought back, when they knocked me down, or beat me to the point I couldn't stand, I would always force myself up, no matter how much pain I gone through I got up, and continued to bare my fangs at them. And as the due date of Corrina, the girl in the med bay, was getting closer, Anamia was beginning to get sick. She has lost her mate, which can either kill a were or make them go insane, she was the reason I continued to fight but the main reason I continued….._Was for you_." I say looking them dead in the optics

They both take an intake of air.

"Then finally little Corrina was born, she was cute, innocent, and I along with her mother adored her…"

**_"Wait you said this was only a couple of years ago…How is the girl already half way through her growth cycle?" _**Sideswipe asks

"When we first got to the Death Pits, we were given collars to keep us in our wolf form, and if we tried to transform, we would get electrocuted. So when Corrina was born she was born in her wolf form, and since wolves grow fast that humans she aged faster, but another reason is her wolf sensed she was in a dangerous place, thus making her age faster."

**_"You said the girl Corrina was your sister?" _**Sunstreaker asks

"Though we are not blood related I consider her as my sibling, plus we share a bond similar to the one you and Sides share, we can talk through it, send each other out emotions, and more."

**_"A bond? Werewolves can have bonds?" _**Sides asks

"We are the first to share a bond like that, well the first ever recorded." I say " Anyways it was a week later, I was getting ready to enter the rings, when the Ring Master came out into the rings, which he never does. He had a cloth sack in his hand, making me curious, then he said something I had dreaded, Anamia had died. He told the crowd, she had left a present, then he pulled out Cory. He threw her to the ground leaving her there, he got back up on his stage and let the Gladiator Beasts out along with me, the first thing I did was run to Corrina, I checked her for any injuries, before standing protectively over her. The Gladiator Beasts cage us in, and the Beasts were the group who had tortured me at the rings, Chisue the leader, and his groupies hold me down, while he got Corrina. His words to me while he had her in his grasp. "Let's see if you beg for mercy now." Then he latched into her back, drawing blood." I stop when I realize I would have to tell about my berserk.

**_"What happened after that?"_**

"I went…I went" I turn my head trying to gather the courage

**_"You went what?" _**Sunstreaker asks

"Berserk."

They both pause, they're optics wide.

**_"Did you just say?" _**Sideswipe asks with wide unreadable optics

"Yes I did, after he bit into Corrina, I went berserk. My vision had black dancing across it, rage I had never felt before boiled through my veins, then I began to feel stronger. And after that it seemed I was no longer in control of my body, well I was but then I wasn't. I broke free from the groupies grasp, once free I killed them with speed that is considered un normal even to a werewolf. I cut them down one by one with my fangs, my body had shifted, I was stronger, faster, larger, my fangs went past my chin. I went to face the last one standing, Chisue. The coward was trembling in a corner, at that time we traded roles, he was now the one begging for mercy, and I took joy in that, my torturer begging for me to spare his life, but I didn't." I let out one sadistic laugh

"My last words to him "Sorry all out of mercy" Then I snapped his neck, busted his jugular, killing the pathetic bastard instantly. After that the Ring Master offered me to become a Gladiator Beast, in exchange that Corrina gets to live and we are moved to upper class Gladiator Beasts." I begin to get a sad look, knowing I'm about to tell about my first kill of an innocent person.

"After getting situated into our new cells and I getting my tattoo, I was sent into the rings for my first fight…" I turn my head away, clenching my teeth trying to keep the guilt that had built from it at bay.

I turn my head back to face them.

"I was sent to fight a weretiger, the tiger was my age, a boy, taken from his home, where he most likely had family and friends…..We both refused to fight each other for the same reason, we were innocent, we had done nothing to each other to make us want to kill each other. The Ring Master didn't like that, he had us beaten in front of the crowd…That disgusting crowd, people who take pleasure and amusement from watching their own kind fight to the death against their will. He told us that if we both didn't fight by the end of the session we were going to be tortured and maybe killed. After that the boy started trying to kill me, I tried to reason with him…I..I tried, but in the end I was forced to kill him…..God how I remember it…" I begin to tremble " The feel of his neck snapping in my jaws the taste of his blood, all of it." I look at my hands before clenching them.

"I was still forced to fight after that, fight after fight, I was the number one Gladiator Beast. Each kill in the beginning, I felt strong guilt, but then, after a while, it began to get easier for me, only because of the fact I was forgetting who I was, each kill I made I felt nothing, no guilt, sadness, nothing. Corrina tried to help me remember myself but I was hard, I forgot my name, because I was getting used to being call Blood spill, the only thing I could remember was the promise, that's it. Then after some more time past, I began to remember, once I did, I began to plan a way to get out. Finally the day came for us to break out, I forced myself to transform, even though I was getting electrocuted, the pain was something I was used to. Once I transformed, I taught Corrina how to transform into her human form, luckily for her she never was given a collar, so she had a pain-free transformation. After that I carried her on my back, just when I thought we were going to be free, the Ring Master stopped us. He made me another deal, if I won a fight against him, we could leave, but if I lost, I was going to be a broodmare to the best male Gladiator Beast….."

The twins snarl at this.

"I fought him and won, though I managed to obtain another scar." I lifted my shirt showing the scar.

They flinched on how bad it looked, Sideswipe ran a finger down it, causing me to shiver.

"Apparently the Ring Master, had a loyal servant or something, so when I was about to approach the Ring Master after killing several other of his groupies, something slashed my stomach, to the point that if it went a half centimeter deeper, I would have been seeing my intestines. And though he landed a good hit on me, I killed him easily, along with the Ring Master. Corrina and I freed the rest of the people being held there, before finally leaving that hell hole." I finish looking to the twins

**_"Primus…we…we don't even know what to say." _**Sides say at a loss.

"Then don't say anything." I shrug

I hear the fizzle of holoforms coming online, before I'm taken into the embrace of both twins. While in the embrace, I pull away a fraction before kissing both of them deeply. I pull away from them smirking; they look at me with a fuzzy looks.

I kiss them both again, this time longer, while kissing Sides, a growl rumbles through my chest.

"**Mine**" I growl

They make possessive growls too, before holding me impossibly closer to them. We sit there in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Let us see your back." Side says wanting to see the scars of where my wings USED to be.

I nod, I take my shirt off unbashfully, showing the demon spider silk wrapping covering my upper torso and my top left arm. Turning my back to them, I pull the end of a knot, the wrappings coming off, I put my arms over my breasts, hiding them. I hear the both of them gasp, before lightly trailing their fingers over my scars, causing me to flinch at the soreness.

"Sorry." They say

"Don't apologize, it's just sore, nothing I can't handle" I say

I then feel them trace the markings on my upper left shoulder all the way to my elbow.

"You got tattoos?" Sunny asks

"No, these marking just showed up I don't know where they came from." I say

The two hum thoughtfully.

"They look Cybertronian, but we can't read it" They say

"Maybe Ratchet or Optimus will be able to understand it?" I say

"Maybe….let that wait, we want to spend time with our femme" Sunstreaker says with a smirk

I feel him pull me closer before I feel his chest flush with my back, he begins to nip at my neck, I let out a purr/growl.

"Keep doing that, there won't be anything restraining me from marking the both of you as mine." I say strained.

Sideswipe joins in, making it even harder for me to restrain myself, I feel Sides smirk into my neck.

"Try us"

* * *

**_Oh shit! Bet some of you were getting excited there for a second *Smirk* you bloody perverts! Lol anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review. Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Well Karly here back with another chapter for you guys. Don't have much to say other than I don't TF, just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

Unfortunately, for the twins, Ratchet chose that moment to comm. Them, wanting to tell me Cory was waking, not wasting any time I was in the med bay by my sister's side by the time both twins made it in there.

_"_Getting bored resting sis?" I send amusedly

"Yeah just a bit, my wolf is driving me nuts, she keeps rambling about something that I have no clue what she's even talking about." She sends irritated

I send amusement thought the bond, a smirk makes it to my face, Ratchet and the twins look at me strangely.

"Corrina's getting irritated, her wolf is rambling about something." I say

The twins nod, Ratchet sputters.

**_"How do you know that?" _**He asks

"I share a bond with her; we can talk to each other and send each other our emotions." I say simply

**_"I didn't know humans can share bonds!" _**He says

"Ratchet you forget, I'm not human, neither is Cory." I say amused

**_"Don't get smart with me youngling, you know very well what I was meaning." _**He send a glare my way, I respond with a smirk.

"Ugh I feel like I was ran over by a car!" I hear Corrina mumble waking up

She looks around confused.

"Welcome to the land of the living runt." I say

She glares at me.

"Il vostro un asino buche!" (You're an ass-hole!) She pouts

"I'm hurt! Wake after a week of being unconscious and the first thing you do is call me an ass-hole!" I gasp fake hurt, clutching my chest dramatically.

"Sì ho fatto, che cosa hai intenzione di fare al riguardo?" (Yeah I did, what are you going to do about it?" She glares with a smirk.

"Well I could make you do warm ups for the rest of the evening." I threat with a mocking smirk

"Fine you win!" She pouts, her crimson hair falling in her face, a flash of color catching my eyes.

I move closer to her, moving her bangs I'm surprised at what I saw.

"What is it?" She asks

"Your eyes, there pink." I say

"Pink?!" She says excited "That's so cool!"

"They're like the opposite of mine, pink with a hint of purple, while mine is purple with a hint of pink." I say thoughtfully.

"So cool!" She say excitedly

I shake my head, before a beep comes from Nano, I click the button.

"Hello?" I say

"Yes, Blood spill?" A voice says

"This is she." I say

"A pack of undead is invading the werertiger capital, these are different however, they have grown in size they are now about the size of an SUV." The voice says

"Alright, might I ask who this is?" I say putting on my cold exterior

"My name is Taiga, the weretiger King." The voice says curtly

_"Whats with all the friggin Kings calling, don't they have an army or something?!"_

**_"Maybe your popular…HEHEHEHEHEHE." _**

I roll my eyes at what Jax says.

"Alright, we will be there in 5 minutes." I say emotionless

"Very well, we will be expecting you." Then the line goes dead.

I look to Corrina, whom by now is get up and looking at me expectantly, I sigh.

"Well how do you feel about fighting some undead mutts?" I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hell yeah!" She woops

"Nano, give me the metal case." I say

"What no "Hey Nano how was your day, or nice to hear from you" j I least I now how wanted I am around here" He grumps

"Oh shout it you two bit nanny bot." I grumble.

"Flea bag!"

"Tin can!"

"Mutt!"

"Okay ouch!" I say fake hurt. "Nano just give me the damn case!"

"Fine!" He snaps.

A bright light comes from the watch at a large case materializes from it, and floats down to the ground.

"Thank you." I say with an exasperated sigh

He grumbles something before going back to whatever the hell he does. I open the case, and grab the two guns I recently made, Tengoku and Jigoku (Heaven and Hell, its Japanese) as I call them. The black one with white designs and a white chain that connects to my wrist, is the one I call Jigoko, then there's Tengoko, which is a white gun with black designs and a black chain. I quickly connect them to my wrists, then put them on the sides of my pants. I then grab a sniper for Corrina, whom jumps for joy at seeing her gun, I then hold my hand out as if I'm holding something.

"Kyon." I say simply

Then in black and white flames, the Demico materializes into my hand from where he was left at the house back in Italy. I grab for my two smaller swords that I keep at my hips, I grab two weapons that connect to wrists, and hand them to Corrina, and she becomes even happier at seeing her wrist blades. (Whom she wanted so badly for me to make since Mirage had some)

Once we are geared up, I press a button on Nano, then in a purple light, the cloths I have on now, change into my typical leather clothing, I then press another button and Corrina's raggy cloths change into the opposite of my black leather, white.

I look over at the bot present in the room, whom a have their jaws practically glued to the floor, seeing this makes me smirk.

"Corrina and I will be back in a bit."

**_"And where do you think you're going?" _**Ratchet questions

"Duty calls, Corrina and I are bounty hunter, and we are the ones who prevent an zombie out break, one of them any way." I say simply

**_"You're going to come back aren't you?" _**The twins say panicky

"Always, if it make you feel better, I 'll make Nano send out the micro cams to film us while you guys watch from here." I say

The twins still look a little scared at me leaving, I walk up to them, and motion for them to come closer, they do. I grab both of their face plates.

"I WILL come back, I promise, and this time it won't take more than one day, okay." I say before kissing both of them on the lips, they nod.

"Besides you get to watch me kick zombie ass." I smirk

I walk back to Cory, whom looks at me excited.

"Can we go now!" She says

"Nano, open the portal to the Shadow verse and be sure to take us to the correct location." I command, while setting him on the medical table, and clicking the hologram projector.

"And be sure to turn on the micro cams."

"Very well" He says simply onlining the portal, and sending the little flying cams after us.

"Ugh I'm never going to get used to this shit!" I grumble before jumping into the swirling blue portal (Kind of like the ground bridge in TF Prime) Corrina follows after me.

We walk out into the streets, I look around before I see Taiga along with several other men fighting off zombie mutts, which have tripled in size.

I nod to Corrina, she nods back before climbing up on the tallest building, positioning her sniper, she begins to take out zombies farther away. I pull out my guns, and load them with ammo, I aim with a bored look at the mutts, I pull the trigger several times, moving my hand each time. After I quit shooting, all of the mutts fall dead; again, I begin to approach the group of men.

"I would assume you have gotten the people to safety?" I say with and emotionless face.

"Yes, they are back at the manner, the guards are fending off the few mutts around that area, the most are here in town." The man I would assume is Taiga

"Good, you and your group return to the manner." I say simply

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." He says

"I don't need the baggage of watching over you all, and if these are a newer breed of zombie mutts, then it could be more dangerous, and besides…." I send a smirk his way " It can get pretty nasty, after all I am called Blood spill for a reason" And with that I turn away, searching for the mutts.

I walk a couple of blocks, before I begin to smell the familiar smell of death and decay, I smirk.

"So Nano, swords or guns?" I say

"Hmmm, swords" He says his voice sounding like he's smirking.

"Good choice." I say before grabbing the swords at my hips.

I walk casually around another corner, I then see a group of about 10 mutts, chowing down on an unlucky man. I get about 5 feet about from them, their backs turned to me, and with a smirk, I whistle catching their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal" I turn my head to the side with a sadistic smirk.

And in a purple flash, not taking longer than 5 seconds, I pass by the group, all of their heads fly off in a spray of blood, I stand there, with my bloodied blades in hand, as the blood falls onto me.

"See ya in hell" I chuckle darkly before walking off, only to feel a hand grab my leg.

I look down to see the man the mutts were munching on make a low moaning sound, telling me he's undead, I give a look of disgust before driving my blade into his head, then finally walking off.

"How are you doing down there sis?" I question

"Fine, just about cleared off all of them carne bastardi che mangiano(Flesh eating bastards)"

"Alright, how many do you see around that area?" I ask

"A little over 10, though the majority that I can see is on your side" She says

I close the bond off, before following the scent of death and decay. As I round another corner I see about 20 SUV sized mutts, and 10 normal sized.

"Well….this should be fun."

* * *

**_I don't know how I did on the zombie killing part, I'm still trying to work on describing the action and what not, eh I'll get it down one of these days...Hopefully. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review. Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey guys, I'm back with another chappy for you guys. Don't you just hate it when...say you have several stories on Fanfiction that are your favorites, but pretty much all of them don't up date regularly. Okay I understand maybe skipping a couple of days, but when it takes weeks, months or even a year to update, it gets irritating. It's like if your going to write a stroy at least attempt to update, because you have like 100 people waiting on you to update, and if you not going to update at least tell us, instead of leavin us hanging *Sigh* Sorry had to get that out of my system, and I bet some of you agree with me. Anyways I do not own TF just myself and my OCs!_**

* * *

I stalk into the shadows, making myself unnoticeable. I put my hands in front of me, focusing black hellfire surrounds them. Focusing even more, the flames surround my whole body, I grab Kyon, and with more focus, I have him transform into a scythe. I look the scythe with a satisfied smirk, as I walk to the group, cloths that look similar to Kyon's, materialize onto me, making me look very grim reaper like, I smirk amused at this. I place Kyon on my shoulder, I put on a rather laid back smirk, the last part of the clothing materializing onto my head, a hood. I stop in front of the undead, the turn they're heads to me, catching wind of my scent. Once they see me, they try to lunge for me, with a smirk I jump over them, landing on top of one of the bigger ones. I swipe Kyon at the zombie's head decapitating it, I falls to the ground in a bloody heap.

One by one I kill the zombies, until there's 5 left, but then pain erupts from my shoulder, a slash mark on it, the problem, I wasn't hit. My eyes widen, I finish off the rest of them quickly, I jump on top of the closest building, and begin running across them.

"Corrina what's the matter?!" I send panic leaking through

"S…someone shot at me…" She says pained, and then another flash of pain, blood spatters onto the ground from my shoulder as I run, a bullet hitting Corrina in the shoulder. I begin to panic, to the point my berserk is starting to creep up on me. I try to fight it off, it works but only until I can make it to my sister.

**_"That is the problem?!"_** I hear Ratchet's voice come through Nano.

"Si..sister injured…..AH! I…I can't co…control it m….much longer."I send through strained

**_"Can't control what?!" _**He send back worriedly

I see my sister coming into view a crowd of zombies surrounding her, faintly I can hear the humming of the micro cam following behind me, then I hear my sister cry out in pain, after that I snap. I let out an enraged howl, I jump from the building I'm on, and rip the nearest zombie's head off with my hands, blood soaks the ground and me. My eyes change to the black color, and with a snarl, I begin to attack the rest of the zombies. I feel power and rage surging through my veins, as I kill the undead with my own hands, I rip limbs, heads off, and whatever else I can grab to take down the undead.

It take me little over 6 minutes to cut through the crowd of undead, I jump on top of the building my sister is at. I let out an enrages snarl at what I see, a man, and from what I can smell, a were tiger, holding a knife to my sister's neck.

"You shouldn't be here you filthy mutt, I was foolish of our king to call you here, A WEREWOLF at that!" He snarls to me, as he puts more pressure onto my sister's neck, making a trail of blood trickle down her neck as well as mine, the bond we share making her injuries my own.

"Drop your weapons! And I'll let the girl go!" The man says

I drop my weapons without hesitance, he man pushes Corrina forward, she runs to me, only from the man to pull out a gun and aim it at her back, in a flash I move in front of her as he pulled the trigger. I feel something pierce through my chest, but I feel nothing, and with a smile I begin stalking to the man slowly. He cowers to the up against the wall of another building.

"Y…you should b..be dead!" He exclaims

I laugh sadistically.

"**Guess what?**" I turn my head to the side, blood from the zombies trickling down my face.

"**I'm not!**" And with that I drive my hand through his chest, I grab something, the man still alive looks at me terrified, I smirk, then I pull his heart from his chest, blood coating my hand and the ground.

He falls to the ground, dead, I sneer at the corpse before walking back to my sister, still in a berserk state. Once to her, I drop to my knees in bow.

"**Are you alright?**" The beast and I say in one voice.

She stares at me for a moment.

"I'm fine." She says knowing exactly what's wrong with me

I then grab her up, and jump from the building, only to see a group of men. Instantly I shove my sister behind me, and with a snarl I begin to lunge toward the men without thinking. A hand grabs me, I turn my head, ready to strike, only I stop when I realize it's Corrina.

"Stop!" She commands

"**Protect!**" I snarl lightly at her

"They won't hurt us."

"**Take sister away!**" I accuse

She comes to me pulling me into an embrace.

"No one is going to hurt me, or you. No one is going to take me away from you, okay." She says, my head against her chest.

"Now, calm down" She soothes, the berserk begins to flood away, leaving me sagging in exhaustion.

Pulling myself up I face Taiga and his men.

"I apologize for my actions, my beast was in control, and it saw you as a threat." I say emotionless

"I understand, there is no need for an apology. I however need to apologize to you, one of my men attack you, injuring you and your sister, when I requested you to be here as a guest and protectors, and for that I apologize." He bows to me, getting gasps of surprise from his men.

I nod, to him and his men.

"We will take our leave, if you have any more problems that you cannot handle; you know how to get a hold of me." I say, gathering up my weapons from the building, then jumping back down.

"Nano." I say simply.

A blue portal opens up, I motion for Corrina to walk in first, once she does, so do I along with the cam following behind me, the portal closes behind me, leaving Taiga and his men behind. The king looks to his assistant:

"Something is different about that girl, see to it you find out what it is."

* * *

**_What does Taiga have planned? And what IS so different about Karly? Only time will tell. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review. Have a good day/night and I will see you guys later._**

**_P.S. Sorry for the shortness I'm kind of having writers block, but don't worry it won't stop me from updating. ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_I have a surprise for you guys! I have drawn both of my OCs; they are currently on my deviant art account: sharrin12. So at least you guys could get a better idea on what they look like, and the pictures might not be much since I'm a beginner. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own TF just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

**_ Sunstreaker POV:_**

Seeing our femme again has put our sparks at ease, and it surprised us on how much she's changed. Her hair is no longer brown mid back length but hip length jet black,her used to be yellow eyes are now purple, and then there' the scar on her nose, stomach, and shoulders. But what gets both Sides and I is her eyes, they're void of any signs of happiness, they're filled with nothing but agony and grief, and we plan to get to the bottom of what is causing her unhappiness.

Another thing that surprised us the most was when she was fighting. The way she fought was like as if she was born to do it, like it came naturally to her. She fought without hesitance, guilt, just boredom, even when she smirked she seemed bored.

We were watching her fight the last group of…zombies? When a slash went across her shoulder, then blood began to drip from the wound, what got all of us is she wasn't hit. She paused a bit with a wide-eyed look, then in a flash she had kill the remaining zombies left standing, surprising all of us with her urgent look.

**_"What is the problem?!" _**Ratchet asks through the device she left us.

"Si..sister injured…..AH! I…I can't co…control it m….much longer." She answers back strained

**_"Can't control what?!" _**He send back worriedly

She doesn't answer back, we watch the screen worried. Sides and I having a pretty good idea of what she's talking about...Berserk. After she leaps across several buildings,we see her cutting her way through a horde of undead, then jumping on top of a building, the cam catches up with her, focusing on the scene; a man holding a knife to Corrina's neck, Karly lets out an enraged snarl.

"You shouldn't be here you filthy mutt, I was foolish of our king to call you here, A WEREWOLF at that!" He snarls to her.

He put more pressure on the blade, causing it to cut into Corrina's skin, a trickle of blood going down her neck, Karly also having a trail of blood going down her neck, but hers out of nowhere.

"Drop your weapons! And I'll let the girl go!" The man says

Without hesitance she drops all of her weapons, making both Sides and I tense and very nervous. The man pushes Corrina forward, and just when she was about to make her way to her sister, the man aimed a gun at her back, just as he was about to pull the trigger, Karly got in front of her. We all hear the sound of the guns shot, then we see blood splatter to the ground, the bullet hitting Karly in the chest.

**_"NO!" _**My twin and I roar.

And just when we were expecting the worst, we see Karly standing unaffected. The man cowers to the wall of another building.

"Y…you should b..be dead!" He exclaims

She lets out a sadistic laugh.

"**Guess what?**" She says turning her head to the side blood from the zombies trickling down her face, and with a gleam in her eye.

"**I'm not!**" And with that she drives her hand into the man's chest, leaving us speechless.

She smirks at him as he gets a terrified look mixed with pain; she pulls her hand out, along with the man's heart, the man falling to the ground bloody and very much dead.

After that it's all a blur, all Sides, Ratchet, and I can do is stare at the screen.

_"What happened to our innocent and sarcastic femme?"_

Then I remember the conversation we had with her earlier.

_"The Karly we knew is dead…But not if we can help it."_

* * *

**Karly POV: **

As soon as I step foot into the med bay I'm swiftly lifted up and embraced delicately into one of the twin's chassis.

"Told you I would be back." I say with a smirk

**_"You could have been killed!" _**I hear Sunny snap

I lose the smirk.

"Look at me both of you." I say softly

They listen to my command.

"As long as your sparks beat in your chassis, I will still be around, even if I have to claw my way up from hell to get to you. Without you two, and without the promise, I would not be here, I would have died way before the Death Pits, when I got this scar." I say looking both of them in the optics

"I love you two with my heart, soul, and more. As long as you want me around I will stay around, I promised you two I would return and I did, and now I promise you this; I will _never _leave you two, got it. You're stuck with me forever." I smirk at the end

I kiss both of them, before pulling away, I see happiness and love show through their optics.

**_"And we love you."_** They both say, before looking at each other and nodding, I begin to get curious.

**_"Karly?"_** Sunstreaker says softly and….Nervously?

Then Sides cuts just as nervous, if not more so.

**_"Will you be our sparkmate?_**

* * *

**_OH SNAP! So how many of you saw that coming?! I didn't….AND I'M THE AUTHOR! Well I did just not that soon, I was actually planning on waiting a couple of chaps, buuut the story had a mind of it's own...So yeah. And just so you know it is nowhere near the end, after all Hebros is still around and kicking, and we still need to solve how Jax died, so he can become a child again and be raised by my OC….Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review, and if you do go and check out the pictures I drew of my OCs, tell me what you think. Have a wonderful day/night, see you guys later._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Well I'm back, I bet you guys are like "Good now shut up and get on with the chapter!" Well lucky for you I have nothing to talk about so, I do not own TF just myself and my OCs….Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Corrina's Wolf talking"**

**_"Bot or Con talking"_**

* * *

As soon as the words leave his mouth, a bubble of emotions decide to float up, happiness, love, excitement, etc. I keep a blank face on while I figure out my emotions, the twins stare at me with unreadable looks, then I begin to feel nervousness too, only it's not me….or Corrina. I look around alarmed as I clutch my chest in surprise, the twins look at me with a questioning look. Gently I poke the presence on the new bond, I feel alarm and curiosity come from it, the emotions coming from two entities, the poke back also, I begin searching for anything that could help me find out who they are, then an image pops into my mind causing me to smirk. I look to the twins with this smirk.

"Well I was going to say yes, but looks like it's already been decided for us." They look at me confused, until I send love and amusement through the bond, causing them to look at me in surprise before it changes to happiness.

I feel myself getting lifted into Sides grasp, I feel him nuzzle me with a happy grin, as happiness and love pours from the bond.

"So any of you two want to tell me why we magically have a bond? Not that I'm not happy."

* * *

**Corrina POV:**

I watch the scene before me unfold, making me smile with excitement and happiness. Excitement because I'll have two brothers, and happiness because my sister will finally get the happiness she rightfully deserves.

I walk out of the med bay with a grin on my face, I seem to almost skip down the halls…..Well that is until I ran into a metal leg.

"Ouch…Ho davvero bisogno di prestare maggiore attenzione a dove 'andare!" (I really need to pay more attention to where I'm going!) I groan in Italian

**_"I apologize Signoria, I should have paid more attention."_** I hear an Italian accented voice says.

"No need I'm a little absent minded and tend to forget to pay more attention….." I trail as I look up, my heart practically exploded from my chest.

_"SHIT OH SHIT! Ho appena incontrato Mirage! La sorella Mirage mi ha parlato! MERDA!" (I just ran into Mirage! THE Mirage sister told me about! SHIT!)_

**_"Is something the matter Signoria"_** Mirage questions

"N….no n…noth…ings the matter" I stutter with a blush.

**_"Are you sure?" _**He questions not convinced

"It just my sister as told me a lot about you, and I've admired you since I was a pup, and I'm kinda shock that we met and Oh Primus I'm rambling" I ramble out with a blush as red as his paint job.

**_"It is nice to have an admirer."_** **_If you don't mind me asking Signoria, who is your sister?" _**He questions

"Karly, but I just call her Blood." I say rubbing the back of my head

**_"Wait sorellina is here?" _**He questions

"Yeah we've been here since early this morning, she and her twins are um talking about some...important stuff." I say hinting at him

**_"I understand…..Say would you like to accompany me to the rec. room?" _**He asks

"Of course!" I chirp

He holds his hand out, signaling me to hop on, I do so, and right when my skin made contact with his armor, a tingle goes down my spine causing me to shiver in delight.

**"MATE!"**

I hear my wolf cry out in delight, surprise hits me like a punch in the face. I feel Mirage shudder, before collecting himself.

**_"Everything alright..Signoria?" _**He asks clearing his intakes

"Um yeah…Fine." I smile

He nods before walking to the rec. room with me in hand.

**"Why didn't you tell him he's our mate!" **My wolf demands angrily

_"Yeah because "OH your my soul mate!" is going to work so smoothly! That might scare the mech away!"_

A pang of hurt hits me at thinking that, my wolf whimpers.

_"It's best if we take it slow, ease it up on him, besides he probably doesn't want a mate, so we'll get time to know him in person, to see if he does. Then I make a move, until then we get to know him."_

**"Fine! If you don't do it soon, I'll take over and find away to claim him myself!" **She snarls before putting up a wall.

_"Cagna!" (Bitch!)_

I look around at the passing scenery, I see soldiers and bots walking up and down the halls, some nodding at Mirage, others just ignoring him and going on with what they're doing.

**_"I don't remember Karly ever telling me that she had a sister." _**He says

"Were not related by blood, she knew my mother before I was born, and my mother was sick so a week after I was born she died, Karly raised me and protected me." I say dully

**_"If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" _**He questions

"4 years…I aged quickly physically and mentally, so actually I'm 16 even though in human years I'm 4." I say

**_"Interesting…..And you said Karly raised you?" _**He asks interested

"Yeah….She raised me and protected me from the people where we were at, I was born in a bad place.." I say

**_"If it's not too much to ask….What was the place that you were born at?" _**

"The place was called the Death Pits, a place where weres of all species are forced to fight to the death and the only reward was that you lived to see tomorrow if you won. She sacrificed a lot to protect me, she made sure I remained innocent and free from the Pits, so she became a Gladiator Beast, and though she wouldn't say it, she felt guilty of all the kills she had to do, just to make sure she and I were not killed by the Ring Master, I don't know what the Karly you knew was like before she left you guys, but the Karly I know is a sociopathathic, protective, and possessive…..And I've never told her...But at times she..she scares me." I say in a sad tone.

**_"I really don't know what to say…..I wish you two didn't have to go through that….And if it makes you feel any better you can talk to me at any time Signoria." _**Mirage says looking at me with his piercing electric blue eyes.

"Thank you that means a lot Mirage." I say with a smile

**_"Oh how rude of me! You know my name but I never asked yours." _**He exclaims out of character

I let out a giggle

"My name is Corrina, you can call me Cory."

**_"Corrina….." _**He says testing the name out. **_"Beautiful name for a beautiful femme."_** He says his eyes brightening

I blush bright red

"G…gr…grazie" (Thank you) I stutter

He chuckles , the sound sending shivers down my spine.

**_"Qualsiasi cosa per una bella femme" (anything for a pretty femme)_**

I burrow my head into my knees, embarrassed, this gets me another spine shivering chuckle.

After walking another five minutes we make it into what I would guess is the rec. room, all attention going to us, or well me mostly.

**_"Ey Mirage who ya got ther?" _**A silver bot asks, Jazz I think the bot's name.

**_"This is Corrina, Corrina meet Jazz. Corrina is Karly's adopted sister." _**Mirage says smoothly

**_"Fluff ba's sis? Is Fluff ba finally back!" _**Jazz say getting excited at the end

**_"Yes she is, she is with the twins." _**Mirage replies simply

**_"Ah figur'd as much, tha twins haven't been the same since she left." _**He says thoughtfully

**_"Did someone say my femmling is back?" _**A gruff voice questions

**_"Yeah Fluff ba's here, but she's with tha twins." _**Replies to the black mech that has a blue femme holding his arm.

After that, more bots surround us, letting me get to know all of the bots my sister knew before she left, also getting to know the new bots here at the base.

* * *

**_So how was that? I didn't leave you a cliffy this time, though I do need to leave more for you, I haven't been giving you much lately *Wink* that's about to change though. Anyways have a good day/night hope you enjoyed the chappy and please review, I do so love your reviews._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_I'm curious, how many of you guys looked at the pics I drew of Corrina and Karly? Because if any of you did look, I was kind of thinking of drawing Hebros and Jaxson, but that's only if you actually went to look at the pics. Any who, I do not own TF, just myself and my OCs. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts/Talking to Jax/Corrina talking to her wolf"_

**"Corrina's wolf"**

**_"Bot or Con talking"_**

**_"Jax talking"_**

"Karly and Corrina's bond"

**_:::::: Twins and Karly's bond:::::::_**

* * *

**Karly POV:**

"So let me get this straight, if I stayed longer this you two before I left, we would have had a spark bond?" I say

**_"Yes….And while we did have one with you it was weak from the distance, we could feel your emotions but only for a while, until the bond finally shattered. We tried to reach you through the bond, but we think that whatever grief you were going through, block you side of the bond, so you couldn't feel it." _**Sunstreaker says

I sit there a moment.

"How much pain where you in?" I question seriously

**_"What do you mean?"_** Sides asks'

"You two know very well what I'm talking about…So again how much pain were you in when the bond shattered?"

**_"…..A lot….." _**Sunstreaker says

Guilt crashes through me for the first time in years, I caused them pain, something I did my best to try t avoid, but in the end, I caused their pain.

**_"Don't. You. Dare. Blame yourself femme. You didn't know of the bond until now, pit, we didn't know of it until we felt your pain and grief. So do not blame yourself." _**Sunstreaker growls

I sag in defeat, love and comfort flow though the bond.

"So do we still have to you know… To solid the bond? Or will it be fine as is?" I question curiously

They get smirks on their faces.

**_"If we didn't know better, it sounds like you want to as you put it "You know" _**Sides smirks deviously at me.

"Don't temp me." I mumble

**_"I'm sorry what was that?!" _**He questions, holding a hand to is where his ear would be

"I said, don't tempt me." I say louder with a smirk

They get the mischievous smirks that they are known so well for. They both begin to send dirty thoughts and images through the bond.

"You two are bloody perverts you know that!" I say strained trying to hold a growl in.

**_"But were YOUR bloody perverts." _**They say with smirks

"I don't know about that any more…" I say with a teasing tone

They pout at me, causing me to smile at them.

"You two are adorable!" I gush at them

**_"NO we're sexy!" _**Sides pouts

"Whatever helps you sleep at night babe." I say

He sends me a pathetic look, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Fine! Your sexy!" I give in

**_"Aw why thank you!" _**He says in a fake bashful voice

I roll my eyes, I send amusement through the bond, they send their own back.

**_"I feel lonely now! HEHEHEHEHHEHEHE We never talk anymore!" _**I hear Jax's pouting voice

_"Well do you want to meet the twins?"_

**_"HEHEHE Do I ever HEHEHEHEHEHE!"_**

Amusement leaks though my side of the bond, the twins poke me through the bond curiously.

"Sides, Sunny, I want you to meet someone very close to me." I say

About that time Jax pops up, he looks at the two curiously, before laughing like he normally does.

**_"HI DADDIES….HEHEHEHEHEHE!" _**He laughts

They look at him then back to me, before glitching.

"Look what you did now you gone and made my mates glitch." I say amused

**_"Aww I wanted to get to know my dads…..HEHEHEHE" _**

"When say that it sounds very disturbing." I point out

He pouts at me, before wagging his tail at me and stalking toward me slowly.

"Jax! Don't you dare!" I hiss

Too late, Jax pounces on me and begins to lick me with his long snake-like tongue, covering me in his slobber.

"Oh that's disgusting!" I say

**_"HEHEHEHEHEHE…..I love you!" _**He giggles

"Your such a child!" I hiss

**_"Yeah well I did die at the age of around 6" _**He deadpans

"Dude you just made atmosphere very sad." I say

**_"AWH I DID! I'm sorry atmosphere! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!...BIRD!" _**He says, before his attention is caught by a bird outside the window.

I roll my eyes before poking the twins through the bond, the respond with curiosity.

**_::::::::Wakey wakey lover bots::::::::Karly_**

**_:::::::There was I giant skeleton dog! We aren's seeing things are we?::::::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::::::No loves your not seeing things:::::Karly_**

**_:::::::: When did you meet…him?:::::::Sunstreaker_**

**_:::::::Well if you two would wake the fuck up I'll tell you::::::Karly_**

They send amusement through the bond, I begin to hear the sound of the two onlining.

"Well that was very eventful." I say sarcastically, while the twins stare at Jax.

**_"So when did you meet him? _**Sunstreaker questions staring Jax down, whom of which sends a salute their way.

"A little after I transformed." I say

**_"Why didn't you tell us?!" _**

"Well for one he was just a voice in my head at the time our bond wasn't strong enough for him to come out into the real world." I say

**_"Bond?" _**They question

"He's my soul guardian, I don't know much about it either, but apparently he's supposed to protect my soul or something." I say

**_"Protect you soul?" _**Sides questions

"I've recently learned that I am the reincarnation of the werewolf princess Lyca, so that's probably why, I'm still not sure. God of all the things I had to be in the past life,a freaking princess it what I was..." I trail off in though,t before remebering something.

"That also another reason why Hebros is after me." I say, the twins tense at hearing his name

**_"Well he isn't going to get you not while we're around!" _**They say protectively

"I really appreciate the protectiveness you two have for me, but Hebros is someone I have to deal with myself, I need to find out why he murder me in my past life." I say

**_"We don't want to lose you." _**They say

"And you won't." I point out

**_"Bu..."_**

I give them a warning look when they try to press more.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, this is Jax. Jax, this is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." I say trying to lose the topic

**_"HEHEHEHE Nice to meet you officially" _** He giggles

The twins stare at him, for a moment.

**_"Uh likewise?" _**They say skeptically

"One more thing…." I begin to say but Jax cuts me off.

**_"Karly is going to be my mommy! HEHEHEHEHEHE And your going to be my daddies!"_**

* * *

**_I decided to give you guys a more humorish chapter, since this sequel as been all depressing and what not. So anyways tell me if I should draw a pict of Hebros and Jax. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review, have a wonderful day/night *Waves* BYE!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_How many of you have heard of Brave Police j-decker? Well for those of you that have no clue what I'm talking about…You better get your aft on YouTube and look it up…..DO IT!...If you love TF I can pretty much guarantee you'll love Brave Police…It's main characters are sentient robots, and I have to admit they're pretty damn awesome. Anyways I'll quit harassing you guys…For now….Lol I kid, but seriously look Brave Police up, I do not own TF just myself and my OCs. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Normal"  
_"Thoughts"_

"Karly and Corrina's bond"

**_:::::::Twins and Karly's bond:::::::_**

**_"Jax talking"_**

* * *

As soon as Jax finishes, the twins look at him like he's grown a second, Jax looks at them a moment.

**_"Don't judge me!_**** HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"**He says randomly, I shake my head amused.

"What he means is, when I find out who his murderer was from when he was a human or whatever, and kill his murderer, Jax will become a child again and I will raise him. That's the deal I made with him." I say crossing my arms.

**_"Wait if he was murdered why is he still alive?" _**Sides questions

**_"I'm a soul guardian, soul guardians are usually spirits that cannot rest in peace because of a disturbing death, or spirits looking to redeem themselves because they were bad people when they were alive….HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" _**Jax says simply

**_"So once Karly kills your murderer, you will become a child again and Karly will raise you?" _**Sides says thoughtfully

**_"That is what she said…HEHEHEHEHEHEHE." _**His eyes change shape to fit his mood.

"So that means, if you two still plan on becoming my mates, then Jax will be raised not only by me but you two as well." I point out, making the twins look at me.

**_"He isn't going to be like that when he's a sparkling is he?" _**Sunny says giving me a look, that I can help but to laugh at.

"No, no. He will be a 6-year-old boy, he won't look like he is now, or act like he is, basically when he becomes a child he's getting reborn, he won't remember anything before then, until he's older, and he wants to remember." I say chuckling

**_"Oh good I'm not sure I can deal with a sparkling that will be loonier than Blitzwing" _**Sunny says relieved

**_"MOMMA! DADDY NUMBER 1 IS CALLING ME LOONY! HEHEHEHHEHEHEHE" _**

"Jax."

**_"Yeah?" _**He questions with his tongue hanging out

"Shut up." I say simply

**_"HEHE Okay…"_**

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"At least I pray to Primus he doesn't act that way." I say

Jax pouts and sticks his tongue out at me, before something catches his attention, and he's back to giggling like a hyena looking at it. The twin send me a "WTF" look, I send a shrug their way, before sending amusement through the bond.

**_"I heard our femmling is back, now I want to know why in pits name she hasn't come to visit us?!" _**I hear a familiar gruff voice

I turn my head in the direction of the voice, only to get picked up and looking into the eyes of Hide and Mia next to him.

"MIA, HIDE!" I shout happily

**_"Good to see ya kid." _**Hide chuckles

**_"So what were you love birds talking about in here." _**Mia questions with a smirk

"On who's going to raise Jax." I send a teasing glare Jax's way.

Hide jolts, before I hear the familiar whir of a canon.

"Easy Hide, Jax is harmless, they only thing he can harm in your IQ level." I assure him with a smirk

**_"What the pit is Jax?!" _**He questions

"Well at least your taking it better than the twins over there they glitched." I say sending a smirk there way, they glare at me.

**_"Wish I was here to see it…" _**Hide grumbles

"Anyways, Jaxson or his nickname Jax is a hell-hound, and my soul guardian." I say

**_"Soul guardian?" _**Mia questions

"Let the twins tell you I'm tired of explaining." I say lazily, getting chuckles at my response.

**_"Well what are we doing here?! Everyone is dying to see you, and meet you." _**Hide exclaims

"As long as you carry me I'm good, I don't really feel like walking." I send a lazy smirk his way, he shakes his helm."

**_"Alright. You two lover boys going with us or you just going to stand there like rust on my aft." _**Hide says

**_"We're coming, we're coming. Don't get your gears in a twist old man." _**Sides smirks

**_"I may be old, but I can still send your afts to the pit and back." _**Hide grumbles, while walking out the door.

"So how many new bots did the base get?" I ask

**_"12" _**Mia answers

"Damn no wonder you had to get a new base." I say, he and Mia chuckle.

Once making it to the rec room, I'm surprised to see Corrina, with a certain red mech.

"Why does this not surprise me?" I say sending amusement through the bond to Cory.

"Well I ran into him, literally, and he wanted me to accompany him so I did….OH guess what?!" She says happiness and excitement pouring from the bond.

"What?" I say sending amusement to her

"Mirage is my mate!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm so happy! I feel like I could die!" She squeals

"I guess that explains you infatuation with him when you were younger, you instincts must have known he was your mate without even meeting him." I say thoughtfully

Hide joins the group surrounding my sister.

**_"Everyone look who's back!" _**Mia says

**_"Ah Fluff ba' we missed ya!" _**Jazz says

"Missed you too Jazz, I missed everyone for that matter." I say a smile gracing my lips.

**_"I have to say it's an honor to finally meet the human femme everyone has been talking about. The names Hound pleasure to meet you." _**And army green mech says

**_"I'm Springer, Arcee has told me a lot about you." _**A lime green mech says stepping up.

**_"Greeting my name is Preceptor, pleasure to meet you." _**A red mech say with an English accent.

**_"My designation is Ultra Magnus, Prime as told me much of you" _**A big blue mech says with a smile.

**_"HellomynamesBlurrnicetomeetyouI'veheardsomuchabou tyou!" _**A sky blue mech says very fast, causing my eyes to widen.

**_"Tha names Blaster nice to meet ya." _**A red with yellow accented mech says in a voice similar to Jazz's.

**_"Greetings I am Red Alert." _**A white and red mech says simpily.

"Hello nice to meet you all" I smile

**_"The other five are on missions, you won't meet them until later." _**Mia whispers to me, I nod in response.

About that time Ratchet and Optimus walk in, I signal Hide to put me down, once on the ground I walk over to the two mechs.

"Optimus, Ratchet." I say catching their attention

**_"Greetings Karly, it's been awhile." _**Optimus say with a smile.

"I was wondering if you two are not busy if we can talk, in private." I say, Optimus looks to Ratchet of only nods.

**_"Very well, hope on" _**Optimus say lowering his hand, and walking out of the rec. room with Ratchet following.

After walking a couple of minutes, we make it to Optimus's office, walking inside, Optimus sets me on the desk.

**_"Now then, what can we do for you?" _**Optimus asks

"I have some markings on my arms and some of my shoulder, I showed them to the twins and they think they are of Cybertronian origin, but they cannot read them. So I was wondering if maybe you could?" I ask

**_"Let us see them." _**Ratchet says

I take off my jacket, leaving me in the wrappings, showing my tattoos fully. I hear deep intakes from both Optimus and Ratchet, Ratchet is the first to say something.

**_"By the Allspark!"_**

* * *

**_HAHA! I left a cliffy for you guys, but what do the tattoos mean? Pit I don't even know this story has a mind of its own sometimes. I left 5 of the bots out because I want you to leave me some suggestions, give one suggestion only, the first five to say their suggestion first gets their suggestion used. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know there wasn't much going on, but I'm thinking on which way the story will go from here, remember to review and I will see you all later, have a wonderful day/night and if you are having a bad day:_** **_ watch?v=nP6mF2JRl8g_**

**_It will a make you laugh…..Well I know I did XD I was dying of laughter ,and if it doesn't Sunny will give you a hug...Okay never mind he's giving me the "I'm going to squish you" look DX...OH i know Bumblebee will give you a hug! :D_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_HELLOOOOOOO GUUUUUYS! I got bored so I was like "You know what I need to update the story for the readers" So here I am. I'm feeling a bit random and spazzy, so I feel like just having a random screaming fit just because I can…..Buuuut I don't think my dad would appreciate that soooo. Any who I don't own TF, just myself and my OCs, ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

"Corrina and Karly's bond"

**_:::::::Twin's and Karly's bond::::::_**

**_"Jax talking"_**

**_"Bot or Con talking"_**

* * *

I look at them curiously.

"So what is it?" I ask

They ignore me talking about something in Cybertronian, making my eyes twitch in irritation.

"EY!" I shout catching they're attention.

"Someone what to tell me what it says?!"

**_"The tattoos on your shoulder mean: Protector." _**Ratchet says

**_"The markings on your arms mean: Knight of Primus" _**Optimus finishes

"So what does that mean?" I question

**_"We do not know at the moment, however we do plan to look into it, we will contact you once we know." _**Optimus says

"Alright, thank you for your time." I say sincerely

They nod, before discussing something; I turn and walk out of the door, making my way back to the rec. room, or more like the twins. After walking a few moments, the burning in my chest starts up, before I begin to throw up, this time with more pain erupting from my chest. I scream out in pain, the pain leaking through both the twins bond and my sibling bond with Corrina, I feel horror and questioning, but I ignore it, the pin becoming too much. I begin to claw at my chest, while dry heaving, burning erupts in my left arm, the one free from the tattoos. It begins to feel like someone it taking a hot iron rod to my skin; an agonized scream makes it through my lips. I then I feel myself being lifted, I begin to feel a buzzing in my chest along with a pull. I faintly begin to hear the twins voices trying to calm me, the pain begins to go away, but not the buzzing and pulling.

**_"Shh sweet-spark you have to calm down, what's the matter?" _**I hear Sides soothe

I sit up in his hand, and rub at my chest.

"I…I'm fine now the pain gone." I say, the twins sag in relief.

"It happened again didn't it?" I hear Cory's serious tone below me.

"Yeah…It did, only much worst." I say

**_"What? What happened again?" _**Sunny questions

"This isn't the first time this is happened, like always my chest began to burn along with the throwing up blood." I say

**_"How long as this happened?" _**Sunny says seriously

_"Shit!" _I shout in my mind

I sigh knowing I'll have to tell them.

"Before I left you guys.." I say

**_"WHAT?!" _**The twins shout

**_"You mean to tell us, that you have been in this kind of pain when you were with us, and you didn't tell anyone!" _**Sunstreaker growls

"Yes but it wasn't this bad, it has gotten worse over the years, I didn't tell you because I thought I wouldn't happen again, and it didn't until after I left." I say

**_"You win this time, but if you are in any pain you need to tell us, we WILL NOT have our spark-mate in any pain." _**They say

"Alright." I sigh

**_"Is there anything else that is causing you any pain?" _**Sides asks

"I have this buzzing and a pull in my chest, it doesn't hurt but it is rather annoying." I say rubbing my chest with a frown.

**_"We'll take you to Ratchet." _**They say in unison

"Do you want me to come?" Corrina asks me

"No its good, you go spend time with your mate." I send a wink her way causing her to blush.

The twins look questioningly at me.

"Every werewolf has a mate, but it's only a matter of finding them, Corrina found her's…..Mirage. But only because she had a wolf."

**_"Hav…have you found yours…" _**Sides questions hesitantly

"It's more difficult for me because, unlike Corrina I don't have a wolf, I have a beast, basically instincts, and all they tell me to do is kill and protect, and when you two are around mark." I say

"But I know without the help of a wolf that you two are my mates." I say determined

**_"What is marking?" _**Sunny asks

"It's basically were a werewolf or any were for that matter, claims a person as their mate. Once your marked you belong only to that person as does that person to you. Werewolves are different when it comes to mates, they are extremely possessive, and they put their mate first no matter what." I say

**_"Even before their family units?" _**

"Even before family, but it's not like they always want to do that, werewolves as I said before have a wolf, a spirit of a wolf in them, they can communicate with the wolf, and sometimes the wolves can take over to do something, say like marking. Sometimes the person doesn't get a choice, once their wolf takes over they have no say. And from what I heard usually when a werewolf meets their mate, they mark them there." I state

"Marking is where you bite in between your neck and shoulder." I say crossing my arms

**_"So back before you left…." _**Sides trails

"If I hadn't gained control of myself, I would have marked you two." I say

**_"Why didn't you mark us?" _**Sunny asks

"Well for one I didn't know what was going on, two I didn't know whether you wanted to be marked, and three I didn't like the fact I had no control over my body." I list off

**_"Would you mark us if we asked you to." _**Sides asks curiously

A growl tries to make its way up, my beast begins to get antsy at the thought.

"O..only if..if you really want to." I say strained

**_"What's the matter, is your chest hurting again." _**They ask worriedly

Normally I would laugh at their the lack of knowing whats going on, but at the moment I'm fighting the urge.

"No…." I say strained even more as my beast begins to fight me.

"Primus you have no idea what you just caused at asking that question!" I exclaim

**_"What? What is it?" _**They still don't catch on

"You just…you just made my beast antsy…PRIMUS!" I shout out when I feel my beast pushing against my metal barrier.

**_"Oh…" _**They say catching on, then get smirks, making me scared at what they are planning.

**_"So Karly…Will you mark us?" _**Sides whispers in my ear.

I feel urge getting stronger, before I let out a possessive growl.

"Sides…Sunny you two better stop." I warn

**_"Or what?" _**Sides says blows in my ear.

My eyes begin to glow a bright purple almost pink and my breathing begin to get heavy.

"Unless you two don't want to get jump right here, in the hall, in front of everyone, you better quit." I growl out

They shut up after that, I feel a bead of sweat drip down, as my breathing begins to even out again, I look to the twins, who send me innocent looks.

"I. Fucking. Hate. You." I pant, they send me smirks

"I'll get you back, and when I do, you two will regret ever teasing me." I growl out threateningly

**_"You can try…." _**Sunny smirks at me.

I glare at them.

**_"So….Do you still have the buzzing in your chest." _**Sides says changing the subject and sending me an innocent smirk.

"No, not anymore…" I growl my eye twitching

I feel Sunny blow in my ear.

"THAT'S IT!" I growl

I jump from Sides hand, and shift into my wolf form, which is about the size of a SUV, and tackle Sunny to the floor. He gives off a shout, before complaining about his paint job.

"Rule number one: NEVER tease you werewolf girlfriend with anything sexual without thinking of the consequences." I growl with a wolfy smirk

I hear Sides snicker from behind me, I turn my head to him, he quits snickering and gives me a look of horror. I look at him with a predatory gleam, he takes off in a sprint trying to run from me, causing another set of instincts to take over. I leap from Sunny, and take off after Sides, he makes it as far a the rec. room before I pounce on him, he falls on his back, I shift back into human form this time and sit on his chassis before smirking at him.

"Rule number two: Never EVER run from a werewolf, because that only makes them want to chase after you more."

* * *

**_So how was it, poor Karly getting teased by Sides and Sunny. Wow it's kind of weird using my name secondary, eh oh well. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chappy, have a wonderful WONDERFUL day/night and I will see you guys later. _**

**_P.S. Bumblebee sends his hugs to you :D_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey guys! Guess what? I'm working on another story! It's a surprise though, it has a Cybertronian main character, but that's all I will tell you. Anyways hope you all enjoy the chapter, I do not own TF just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Bot or Con talking"_**

"Corrina and Karly's bond"

**_::::::Twins and Karly's bond::::::_**

**_"Jax talking"_**

**"Corrina's wolf"**

* * *

After the little lesson I taught the twins, the decided not to tease me anymore, at lease in public…..Joy (Note sarcasm) Of course everyone that saw my wolf form, that were human, flipped shit. So after about an hours' worth of explaining they calmed down, a bit. Though some are still scared, because every time I walk in a certain room it stinks of fear, but at least I don't have to worry about someone shooting me while screaming, that wouldn't feel entirely swell.

At the moment I am laying stomach down on Side's and Sunny's berth in between their much larger forms, while we all lay there in a comfortable and soothing silence.

**_"Karly?" _**Sides asks

"Yeah?"

**_"Will you mark us?" _**Sunny finishes

I look to them thinking their teasing me, only to see them with serious expressions, I sit up on my knees.

"Once I mark you there is no going back, not only will you two become my mates in werewolf terms, you will have to deal with my possessiveness." I say seriously

**_"We know." _**They say in unison

"No not on the possessiveness you don't. Werewolves take possessiveness to a whole new level…" I trail

**_"How bad can it get?" _**Sides asks curiously

"There have been cases were if a werewolf so much as looks at another werewolf's mate wrong, they can get killed for it." I say

**_"Isn't that a bit extreme?" _**

"Yes it is, but we are animals, therefore we're going to act like them. In the werewolf world it's kill or be killed, survival of the fittest that how it's always been." I say

"But luckily for me and you, I don't have a wolf, but I do have a beast which in a way can be worse. But unlike other werewolves I have control over it, so you do have to worry about me killing off chicks who stare at you" I say reassuringly

**_"Either way we still want to be your mate." _**They say seriously

I feel my beast purr in satisfaction, I put of a mental barrier to keep it from trying to take control, before looking back at the twins.

"Alright, if I'm going to mark you two, you will have to be using your holoforms." I say looking them dead in the optics, they respond with nods.

I hear the familiar whirring of the holoforms coming online, then the twin's holoform's fizzle in front of me.

"So who wants to go first?" I smirk

They look at each other, before Sunny scoots closer to me.

"I need you to remove your shirt." I state, he nods at me before removing it.

I move his head to the side showing me the right side of his neck.

"I..I need you to hold very still, this may hurt a little." I say strained as my instincts start to scream at me

Slowly I move my head closer to his neck, once my mouth is right next to his neck, my canines begin to elongate. I lick the spot where I'm going to mark him, I faintly feel him shiver, and after a moment I bite down onto his neck, drawing energon. I hear him grunt a bit at the stinging, before it turns into a low moan, I smirk into his neck before pulling away and licking the wound. I look at the mark I placed, I smile at my work, I look to Sunstreaker to see how he's doing. He smiles to me in reassurance, I kiss him on the lips before going to Sides. He pulls off his shirt just as his brother did, showing his holoforms toned stomach, he turns his head for me allowing me excess to his neck, I begin to lick his neck at the spot I plan to mark him, before I bite down as I did with his brother. He lets out a hiss of pain at the stinging before it turns to a grunt/moan; I pull my fangs out of his neck, and begin to lick the wound sealing the mark. I look at both of the twins before testing the bond, I send love to the bond, but unlike before the connection is much, much stronger.

"So what else does the marking do?" Sides asks

"It mixes our scents together so when a werewolf smells the air they will know immediately that you two are my mates, just as I am yours. Plus no matter where you two are, I can find you, the bond can reach the farthest of places, so even if you two are all the way across the universe I will find you no matter what." I smile

They smile back before Sides pulls me into a kiss, then Sunny. Love and happiness are all the flows through our bond, I smile at the giddy feeling that begins to fill my heart. The twins sit there holding me in an embrace; the marks begin to show more, the twins each have my name tattooed into their holoforms skin where I marked them, in Wolf dialect. Their names begin to engrave themselves onto my left and right sides, the left saying Sideswipes name and the right saying Sunstreaker's name, only the names are in Cybertronian.

They pull me down to lay beside them, I lay sandwiched between them, I smile contently as I begin to fall in oblivion.

* * *

**Corrina's POV:**

I continue to talk with Mirage, getting to know him, I giggle at a smart remark Mirage says, from my spot in his shoulder. We talk as if we've know each other for years, no nervousness for us at all, just comfort.

Mirage and I were talking about something that occurred at the base a couple of days ago, when I feel a connection interlock with Blood's side of the bond, realization dawns on me, and I begin to smile like a little kid on Christmas.

**_"What is it Piccola Rosa?"(Little Rose)_**Mirage asks

"Karly marked the twins." I say happy for my sister

**_"Marked?" _**

"Basically she took them as her mates." I say

**_"How did you know?" _**He asks curiously in his Italian accent.

"We have a bond with each other much like the twins." I say stretching

**_"Ah." _**

"Would you mind accompanying me outside?" I ask

**_"Of course." _**He says before walking outside

"Could you set me down, I need to stretch." I ask looking down

He gently lifts me from his shoulder onto the ground, I stretch my legs before looking to Mirage with a smirk.

"Hey Mirage? Ever seen a wolf?" I smile

**_"No, not Earth wolves." _**He says giving me a questioning look

"Do you want to see one?"

**_"I suppose?" _**He looks at me curiously

I send him a smirk, before shifting into my wolf form, the sun immediately reflects off of my crimson fur. Mirage looks at me in shock and awe. I sit down and look up at him, my form much small than my sisters, I wag my tail at him before giggling at his expression.

**_"How…how did you do that?" _**He says in awe

"I'm a werewolf." I state simply

**_"Does Karly know?" _**

"She hasn't told you?" I ask

**_"Told me what?" _**He says quirking his brow plate

"She's a werewolf just like me; in fact she told me that she change a little before she left." I say turning my head to the side.

**_"She never told me." _**(They were not there when Karly tackled Sides)

"Probably never thought to tell you." I shrug

**_"So if werewolves exist, does that mean creatures say…Slender man exist?" _**He asks curiously

"Well vampires and such exist, but I sure as hell hope Slender man doesn't!" I exclaim

He chuckles at me, I feel my face get warm, but at least I don't have to worry about him seeing my blush, since after all I am in wolf form.

**_"So how does courting work for werewolves?" _**He asks

"Courting?…Oh werewolves don't really court, well they do, but generally they just look for their mates." I say

**_"Mates?"_**

"Soul mates…Werewolves have the gift of being able to find our soul mates, with the help of our wolves." I say

**_"Have you found yours?" _**He asks, panic and nervousness fills me.

"Um….ye..yes" I say quietly

**_"What?" _**He asks trying to hear me.

"Yes." I say louder

**_"Who?" _**He asks

I look around in panic, before randomly pointing to the sun.

"Oh look isn't the sunset pretty!" I shout in fake awe, he looks to it.

**_"Yes it is." _**He says

**"Smooth real smooth" **My wolf says

_"Shut it! I panicked okay." _I snap to my wolf

I feel a slight itch before, I hear the buzzing of mosquitos, I shake my coat trying to rid of them.

"Can we go inside? The mosquitos are attacking me like nothing else." I say before sneezing when I feel one get into my nose, yuck.

He nods, before stretching his hand out for me, I shift into my human form and hope into his hand, he lifts me up and sets me on his shoulder once more, and begins to walk away.

**_"Corrina."_**He says looking at me

"Yeah?" I asks, he smirks.

**_"You never answered my question." _**

"Merda!" (Shit!)

* * *

**_Awww Karly finally marked the twins, and things are starting up for Mirage and Cory. But how long is the calmness going to last before its ruined? Only time will tell. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have and wonderful day/night and remember to review. _**

**_P.S. Sides says hi._**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! YAY! Anyways I do not own TF just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Bot or Con talking"_**

**_"Jax Talking"_**

**_:::::::Spark bond between Twins and Karly:::::::_**

"Corrina and Karly sibling bond"

**"Corrina's wolf"**

* * *

**Corrina POV:**

Mirage chuckles at my curse.

**_"Come on it's not like I will tell rosa." _**He chuckles

"I'm not worried on if you will or will not tell…." I mutter

**_"Then what is it" _**He asks curiously

**"Might as well tell him…." **My wolf whispers

"My mate is…is"

He nods urging me to go on.

"You…."

* * *

**Karly POV:**

I subconsciously cuddle into a warm body, only to feel a tighter embrace on me, and a face buried in my neck and in my chest. Each form moving closer to me, I begin to twitch my head to the side as air begins to tickle my ear. I then begin to fall back into sleep, only to be jolted awake by the sound of the door opening. Immediately I feel a form protectively hunch over me, and the absence of another. I open my eyes, looking around disoriented; I see Sides holoform over my body, growling protectively, Sunstreaker in his true form, aiming his cannon at the door, and Jazz at the entrance of the door with a mischievous smirk on his faceplates.

**_"Fraggit Jazz don't do that! I could have blown your face off!" _**Sunny snarls grumpily

I feel Sides's tense body sag in relief against mine.

**_"Ah just wanted to tell Fluff ba' tha some bots wanted to meet 'er, an besides its noon you should've already been up." _**He says with an innocent smile

"Well I'm up now, might as well." I sigh "Give me 5 minutes I need to get some clean cloths.." I say

He smiles before shutting the door and leaving.

**_"Fragging mech." _**I hear Sunny mumble

I push Sides off of me, before getting up, looking to Nano, I click a button making a set of cloths fizzle out from the subspace. Catching them I inspect them closely making sure they are the correct ones, nodding in satisfaction, I begin to undress.

**_"Wait your changing here?!" _**Sides asks incredulously, now in his true form

"Uh yeah, why your innocent optics can't take the sight of my half-naked body?" I say sarcastically

**_"No, there's no problem, in fact go ahead…It's just normally you would be too embarrassed…" _**Sides says.

"I can change in the bathroom…" I say pointing to the direction of the bathroom.

**_"No, I…just AH!" _**He gives up

I chuckle at him.

" I know what you mean Sides, and besides that was 4 years ago, and you two weren't my mates then, plus you have seen me naked so many times I've lost count, so really there's nothing for me to hide." I shrug

After saying that I continue to change, the whole time the twins staring me down, I send them a smirk.

"See something you like?"

**_"Yes!" _**They answer, making me laugh.

Once dressed, I have Sunny set me on his shoulder, as we walk to the rec. room. After walking about a minute or so we make it in there, I quickly spot Jazz on the other side of the room with 5 other mechs.

**_"Ah Fluff ba' ah like ya to meet tha Aerial bots: Silverbolt, Skydive, Fireflight, Slingshot, and Air raid" _**He gestures to each mech, each giving me a wave or nod.

"Nice to meet you five, I'm pretty sure you already know, but my Name is Karly, though you can call me Blood." I say

**_"Why Blood if you don't mind me asking?" _**Silverbolt asks

"It's short for Bloodspill, a name I went by when I was a Gladiator Beast, it's kind of stuck to me." I state

**_"Gladiator Beast?" _**Jazz cuts in

"Well as you know, since yesterday, I am a werewolf. A year or so after I left, I was kidnapped along with another she-wolf to a place called the Death Pits, basically it's much like the Pits of Kaon, except we had no choice in being there and the only reward you got for winning in a battle was the fact you lived" I say

Jazz doesn't say anything, he has a somewhat horrified look.

**_"And you had ta fight?!" _**He exclaims

"Not at first, at first I had the worst position you could get there, basically I was the punching bag…. Later on after an incident, the Ring Master proposed I became a Gladiator Beast, in reconcile that Corrina gets to live." I say

**_"Lil Cory was there?!" _**Jazz says

"Yeah she was born there, the she-wolf that was kidnapped with me was her mother, but she died of sickness because….her mate had died." I say pausing towards the end.

**_"But tha would mean she's…"_**

"Yes 4 years old….She aged quicker than most werewolves mentally and physically, and while she may be 4 years old, she has the mental and physical body of a 16-year-old." I say

**_"Ah.." _**He says catching on

"Do hate to interrupt…Karly there has been an attack at the werewolf capitol, and it was not mutts…" Nano trails

"What was it?" I say seriously

"It…it was Hebros." He says, the twins and myself tense

"Nano prepare the portal while I gear up." I command seriously

"Corrina…I'm leaving to the werewolf capitol…" I say through the bond

"Alight I be there in a moment.."

"No! You stay here, do not leave the base for nothing, you stay within Mirage's sight." I command

"What's going on?" She asks

" I'll tell you when I return." And with that I close the bond

"Nano, do not let Corrina leave through the portal." I say puts Kyon on my back, the last piece of gear.

"Very well." He says

I turn to the twins.

"Please watch over my sister, make sure she doesn't leave the base for anything." I say, they nod.

I jump down from Sunny's shoulder.

**_"Where are you going?" _**Jazz asks confused

"To hunt down the man who killed my pack." And with that I jump through the portal

* * *

**Alexander (WERWOLF KING) POV: Before Karly was called.**

It was a pretty normal day, dealing with politics, and hearing requests from the people. My beta David was off to see a pack off to the west, over some personal business. I was sitting at my desk, inside my office when I heard shouts outside.

Curious I get up and look outside only to see that my guards have been killed and a man standing next to their bodies with a sadistic smile.

"Marline, contact Bloodspill" I whisper to my assistant, whom shakily nods.

"Who and what are you doing in my territory!" I boom

"Aw now is that anyway to speak to an old friend." A familiar voice chuckles

"Hebros!" I growl

"In the flesh." He laughs

"What are you doing here?!" I snarl

"I just wanted to drop by…." He trails

"Drop the act; I'll give you two seconds before I kill you!" I snarl

"Ouch if I didn't know better I would say you're not very happy to see me old-timer." He chuckles mockingly."

I snarl in response.

"Oh very well, I was wondering if you heard from your daughter lately." I laughs

I become enraged, my wolf tries to claw through the mental barrier I have.

"What kind of sick question is that! I haven't seen or heard from my daughter because YOU killed her!" I roar getting ready to attack.

"Oh so I'm guessing the girl hasn't told you?" He chuckles turning his head to the side.

I glare at him.

"What girl?!" I say strained

"The girl going by the name of Bloodspill." I say

"What of her?!" I snap

He begins to chuckle madly.

"The girl is the reincarnation of your beloved daughter! She didn't tell you?! Oh this is grand!" He continues to laugh, before disappearing like ash in the wind, hid laughter echoing on the wind. I fall to my knees, my hands becoming shakey

"My daughter's…..Reincarnation…."

* * *

**Karly POV: After leaving the base.**

Once the portal opens reveling the roads of the capital I run to Alexander's castle, in panic and worry for my past self's father.

Once inside I find Alexander on his knees, quickly I run to where he is.

"Alexander what happened….Alexander?!" I say panicked

"Why?..." He whispers

"What?" I ask

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MY DAUGHTER'S REINCARNATION?!" He roars.

Instantly the panic floods from my face, replaced with an emotionless face, I sit there not answering.

"WHY?!" He begins to shake me

"Because it would have only brought back up bad memories." I state

"I had the right to know! I had the right to know that my daughter is ALIVE!" He roars

"BUT SHE'S NOT!" I roar, silencing him.

"I hate to tell it to you Alexander but Lyca is dead, I only have her soul and her memories. Nothing more nothing less, I am Karly, NOT Lyca. That is why I didn't tell." I say softer

"I…I should have known…..I just hoped…I just hoped." He says shakily

"That there was a chance that she was alive." I finish for him softly

"I'm a fool!" He shouts, then begins to sob out his daughter's name.

"No…You are not…You are merely a grieving parent." I say hugging him

He continues to sob, finally after 700 years of not grieving for his daughter, he snaps.

"She did love you.." I trailed getting his attention

"I may not be her, but I have her memories…some at least…She loved you dearly, and knowing her past I know she wouldn't want you to cry for her…..She was very strong and independent you of all people should know that." I say smiling at him softly

"Yes…She definitely was head-strong….Just like her mother….She hated it when I doted and babied her when she was young, she always wanted to do things on her on, she didn't want to be treated like a princess but like a prince. She was my daughter and my son, I trained her just as any father would with their son, and she loved it that way…" He chuckles remembering the past.

I smile at him.

"Though I can see some resemblance in you." He says

"What?..." I whisper

"You are strong and independent just like her, you may not be her just as you said, but there is some qualities that the two of you share." He says looking at me.

"I guess there is." I chuckle, before getting up

"Alexander." I begin to say

"Please call me Alex." He chuckles

"Alex….If you need anything do not hesitate what so ever to call me, especially if Hebros shows again, you won't be able to take him." I say

"What about you?" He says

"I've trained myself enough, I at least have a chance." I say

"I know I'm old, 1000 years does that to a man, but I will try to help you anyway I can." He says

"And you can help me by staying safe. I'll return in a week to check up on you, until then please take care."

"I'm not that old pup!" He chuckles

I chuckles along with him, before opening the portal.

"Of course not! I would just hate for you to break a hip though old man" And with that I jump through portal, hearing Alex's chuckling after me

* * *

**_Things are starting to heat back up again, though this time more slowly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review, have a wonderful day/night, BYE!_**

**_P.S. Jazz wants a day off of monitor duty, he needs you to help him out, Prowl refuses to budge on his decision but maybe with some persuasion he can go back on it….. ;D_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Well guys I'm back with another chapter, don't have anything important to say so…I do not own Transformers just myself and my OCs, enjoy!_**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Corrina's wolf talking"**

**_"Bot or Con talking"_**

**_"Jax talking"_**

"Corrina and Karly's bond"

**_:::: Twins and Karly's Bond::::_**

* * *

**Corrina POV:**

After I say that I didn't get a lot of time to see his reaction, for my sister contacted me over the bond. Once she closes the bond, my attention is back on Mirage, I look at him nervously, afraid of rejection.

"I…I understand if you don't want to be my mate, I leave." I say automatically assuming his lack of answer is rejection.

I jump down from his shoulder and begin to walk away, faintly I hear the sound of transformation, my eyes begin to water, along with a throbbing pain in my chest accompanied by my wolf's whimpering. Just as I was about 5 feet from the base I feel a hand on my shoulder, surprise I turn around, only to see the handsomest man I have ever seen, I feel tingling on my shoulder from where his hand lies on my shoulder.

"M…Mirage?" I whisper

"I do not believe I said anything about rejection no?" Mirage looks at me

I stand there left speechless, he chuckles before eloping me in a hug.

"I would be honored to be your mate. But first I would like to get to know more about my Rosa se." He smiles.

My heart practically leaps from my chest, unable to hold it in any longer, I begin to smile happily.

"You should smile more Signoria, you have a wonderful smile." Mirage says.

My face becomes as red as my hair, making Mirage laugh at me more.

"Let's go inside. I heard your sister left, you are worried about her no?" He says with Italian accent, as his holoform disappears.

I hear the sound of Mirage transforming, before I'm lifted from the ground and set on top of Mirage's shoulder.

* * *

**Karly's POV:**

Once making it to the base I walk in with an expressionless face, the twins are the first to greet me.

**_"What happened?" _**Sides asks

"Hebros told Alexander the werewolf king a secret that I had been keeping." I say

**_"What is the secret?" _**Sunny asks

"That I'm the reincarnation of his daughter, Lyca" I say simply

**_"How do you know?" _**Sunny asks again

"You remember those nightmare I got before I left you guys?" I ask

**_"Yeah?" _**

"Those were memories, Hebros made me remember, hoping I would go insane and die from the memories/nightmares" I say

**_"How much do you remember?" _**Sides asks

"I remember her life from the ages of 3-20 but the murder I remember very little, all I remember is him killing me that is all." I say

**_"What about the man and child?" _**They ask

"I don't know whether they are a part of the memory or if it was a twist Hebros added hoping to make my sanity leave me faster." I say thoughtfully

**_"Why does this Hebros insist on trying to kill you? He killed you once when you were the girl, why kill you again, when you had nothing to do with your past life, until he brought your memories back?" _**Ratchet speaks up

"I think I can answer that question for you." An unfamiliar voice says.

We all turn our heads to the voice. Standing at the entrance of the med bay is a man around the age of 20 or so, black hair a shade lighter than mine, golden eyes, and an earring that looks very familiar.

"Who are you?!" I growl

The man steps closer, the twins get in front of me protectively with snarls on their faces.

"I should have known you would not recognize me, even with my master's memories." The man says

"You know me as the wolf you called Black." He says

"But how?" I question

"That is not important, I am here to answer your questions nothing more nothing less." The man says

"Alright tell me what you know." I state

"700 years ago you were known as Lyca, as you know. When Lyca was 16, her father, Alexander, has her check on the soldiers her sent out earlier that morning. You see the werewolves and wolf demons were almost at the point of war, because of many people going missing on both sides. And since no other mythical people beside the two different species were going missing they began to blame each other. Now back to your past self, she did has her father ordered and went to check on the guards, but when she found them, she found something she didn't expect all of the soldiers were dead.

Blood, limbs, and bodies were thrown about, but before Lyca could look into it more, something came from the brush, Blood Grin, Cerberus's 2 headed offspring, and the one responsible for the disappearances. Lyca went to defend herself, only to discover she has left her sword at the castle, so she did the only other thing she could think of, transform into her wolf form. And just like her hair, her fur was white and her eyes were blue, she was a rare white wolf. She attacked Blood Grin, and after a while of fighting, the beast got the upper hand and knocked her out against a tree. When she came back around, she was laying against a tree, unhurt.

That's when Lyca met Ryu, the wolf demon prince. At first the two were tense around each other, since their parents were about to declare war upon each other. But after awhile they began to lighten up, they began seeing each other every day at that same spot for months, they slowly began to fall in love with one another, but refused to say it to each other, knowing Lyca had her soul mate. Finally on Lyca's birthday, when she turned 17 she discover her and Ryu were mates. The two were happy, and the same say went to tell their parents. At first they refused, but after weeks of begging and pleading they agreed, the young couple were married later on." He says before I interrupt him.

"How is it you know of this?" I ask suspiciously

"I was her companion, a black wolf, going by the name she gave me, Black. Yes I know ironic that you called me the very same name, but think about it, you may not remember me, but your subconscious does. I had been with her since the day of her birth, her mother had died after giving birth to the infant Lyca, and at the time there was no one for Lyca to nurse on. Alexander had found a wild she-wolf that had given birth that very same day, so he had Lyca nurse off of the she-wolf, my mother. After that Lyca and I were much like brother and sister, though I could not speak to her and transform then, we had our own way of communication." He says sadly, at that moment I remember everything of Black in my past-life.

"I remember you now…" I say, causing Black to look up at me in surprise before he smiles.

"What happened after Lyca and Ryu married?" I ask, making the smile disappear off his face.

"Unknown to them, Hebros, Ryu's twin brother, was planning to take over the wolf demon kingdom by force, but with Lyca added to the mix, he began to plan bigger. He and Ryu were very, very close, they share a special bond, that was different from any other sibling bond ever. But Hebros was always kicked to the side, by the people and by his parent, he only had his brother. He began to hate everyone but his brother, he was the one that set Blood Grin free, hoping to cause the war, but Lyca got in the way. He saw his twin and Lyca getting close, and began to get jealous of Lyca, thinking she was taking his brother from him, so he began to go insane.

3 years later, Lyca and Ryu were living in a village outside of the werewolf kingdom, raising their son." As he says the word son, I stiffen.

"What was their son's name?" I question, a desperate gleam in my eye.

Black looks at me reluctant.

"WHAT WAS HIS NAME?!" I demand

He looks at me longer, his eyes begin to darken in sadness and grief.

"Jaxson."

* * *

**_HOLY SHIT! Things are about to get serious here! Anyways tell me what you think, good, bad? Have a wonderful day/night and remember to review._**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Karly here, back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Corrina's wolf"**

**_"Bot or Con talking"_**

**_"Jax talking"_**

"Corrina and Karly's bond"

_**:::::Twins and Karly's bond:::::::**_

* * *

As soon as the name leaves his lips, I stand there. Everything in me is blank, then a searing pain erupts from my head, as the memories of the past come back to haunt me. I watch the death of my mate, the torture of my son all over again. I cry out in agony, grief, and anger, I cry out Jaxson's name, and immediately Jax comes to my side, the twins try to calm me through bond, but it is Jax's presence that calms me. I look to him, before hugging his neck.

"I'M SORRY!" I sob

"I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T SAVE YOU!" I sob repeatedly, my mind making me think I'm back as Lyca

Then a light elopes Jax and I, and before I know it I'm in a hug from an unknown young man.

**_"Mother. Do not cry." _**The voice sounding like Jax, but more serious and lacking the laugh.

I look up, tears falling down my face as I do so.

"J…Jax?" I say

**_"It's me. I'm here. Please…please don't cry, I hate it when you cry." _**He says.

Then I remember Jaxson's last words to me when I was Lyca, I quit crying, a few stray tears slid down my cheek.

"H..How?" I ask meaning to his adult form.

**_"This is my final Soul Guardian form, I will stay in this form until I turn back into a child." _**He says

I say nothing, I just sit there, I begin to notice the twins and my sister's worried prodding at the bonds. I continue to not answer, a feeling of despair comes over me, I feel….Lost. I feel as if I don't know who I am, and then I realize something, after all that time away from the twins, I never found my purpose in the world.

_"Maybe I'm just useless, born again, with happiness, only to have it swept away by the past_.."

**_:::::::DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT FEMME! YOU ARE NOT USELESS!:::::::Sunstreaker_**

**_::::::Nor will you ever be! We love you! Us, your sister, Hide, Mia, everyone, we love you and to us you are NOT useless::::::Sideswipe_**

Hearing them say that makes me feel somewhat better, but that still doesn't ease my feeling of loss.

**/Do you want to know your purpose Karly?/ **a strong and gentle voice says, filling me with a presence.

_"Tell me, please. What…what is my purpose? Why was I born…or better yet, why was I reborn?" _I whimper to the unknown voice

**/Look around you. You see the Autobots? They are your purpose. They guard Earth and everyone and everything on it. Yet who guards them? Who protects them? The answer is you Karly. I chose you to protect my children, I chose you to become the mates of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Everything has a purpose child, EVERYTHING, don't lose yourself to despair, not now. Karly you are the Knight of Primus for a reason, you are a protector, that is who you are, that is your purpose./ **And the voice leaves me

"P..P…Primus?" I whisper so quietly no one else can hear me.

I sit there longer, before I finally answer the twins and my sister back, I send them love, devotion, and happiness. I stand up, everyone looks at me questioningly, I give them a smile of reassurance, before looking back to Black.

"Tell me everything you know about Hebros."

**Unknown POV:**

The day is getting closer, till I finally can destroy the girl, and with the perfect puppet, he will do my bidding. They will blame him, not me, and once they are at a peaceful stage, I will attack! I will make the girl suffer, and I have the perfect way of doing that, _killing the Autobots_. A sadistic smile reaches my face.

"My master, what is you wish me to do?" My puppet says under my complete control, though sadness and agony showing through his eyes, because of all the things I have forced him to do.

I smile at him.

"Wait for everything to calm, and once the time is right, ATTACK! Kill the girl but first, kill everyone she holds dear, starting with those twins of hers."

"Yes master." Fight lights up in my puppet's eyes, trying to fight my control, trying to stop from killing the girl, trying to stop anymore despair from falling upon her.

He leaves me to my thoughts, I sit there on my throne made of bones, and with my plan I begin to laugh.

"This is going to be good!"

* * *

**_Dudes! You have no idea how freaking lost I am right now! I didn't even plan this! It's the story I tell you! The story! It has a mind of its own! Anyways, do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and have a wonderful day/night, see ya later!_**

**P.S. ****_Sorry for the extreme shortness, I didn't want to add anything else, because I was afraid I would spoil it for you guys, after all I have to keep you guys at the edge of your seats._**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Wow guys, I don't get very many reviews from you guys anymore, except for my regular readers. Kinda makes me depressed…..Aw I kid, but seriously peeps, your reviews are what keep me inspired to continue the story, and helps me post on a regular basis. Oh well, don't worry peeps who have no account, and can't review, I shall continue on this lonely road….Okay well not completely alone, I still have Sides and Sunny…Okay well maybe just Sides. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks a lot for those of you that review, I would write my thanks to you guys through PM as soon as you leave your review, but by the time you leave me a review I'm sleeping, and you guys post them at like 5 a.m. from where I am located….Any who I do not own TF just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

For the past couple of days things have been peaceful, however unlike normal people who let their guard down, I kept mine up twenty-four seven, not that I can really help it. After all Hebros has the tendency to attack when things are calm, and I don't plan to make the same mistake again, especially after losing my pack, and Corrina's family. Plus the beast in me has been pacing inside it's the mental cage I keep it in, and usually my beast is rather…Laid back? The twins have noticed my alertness, making them alert along with me, so now whenever someone comes into our room without knocking, the either have cannons in their face, or a giant black wolf on top of them, ready to rip your head off. Jazz has learned this many times, one time I may have purposely left a huge sized scratch on his paint job and a dent or two, hoping maybe he would learn to knock…..No such luck, the fragger.

I've also keep a very close eye on Corrina, I keep getting paranoid that something's going to take her. Though while I watch her I have noticed her and a certain Cybertronian noble have gotten close….Like REAL close, like I swear I saw her and the red mech's holoform come from his room, with cloths and hair wild, and Cory with a blush as red as her hair. Looks like some she-wolf I know couldn't control her wolf….Loser. How do I know it's her wolf, well for one she's far too innocent to jump Mirage like that, and two I hear her cursing the wolf in every language she knows through the bond. Often times the twins and eyes will sit back and listen to her chewing out the wolf, there was a point to when we almost felt bad for the poor thing, keyword almost.

I also have been having a hard time controlling my urges, like really, really hard time. Courtesy of the twins trying to seduce me, like I swear to Primus Sides was giving me a fragging lap dance….That… that just made me laugh my ass off, just picture it, and not dirtily either, he looked like a retard. Sunny is much better at the seducing than I expected, perverted fragger will cage me in the halls, the room, and where ever the hell else he sees me. My instincts will be screaming at me to jump them, which makes it really hard for me, which is why I am where I am now….The vents.

**_"Come on Karly come down." _**Sides whines

"No! Because as soon as I do, you two will be molesting me!" I shout

**_"You'll have to come down eventually femme." _**Sunny says in a rather seducing voice, giving me shivers.

"Nope! Ain't gonna happen!" I say childishly, showing them the finger.

**_"You'll get hungry eventually." _**Sides taunts

"I'll have you know I can go 2 months without food, and 1 month without water. So you two will be there a long ass time!" I shout

**_"Guess we'll just camp out here, Sides you will get the energon, I'll keep watch." _**Sunny says

I look down at the two, only to see Sunny watching me from below with a predator like gleam, and Sides leaving to get energon. The whole time the twins sending dirty pictures and thoughts, I got so bad I had to block the perverts."

**_"Karly, come down." _**Sunny commands in a sing-song voice

"Go away pedo-bot, don't you have little children to harass." I dead pan

Sunny says something else, but I don't catch it, I was too busy trying to plan a way to get supplies up here, so I can live safely in the vents of the base like a freaking rat.

**_"Karly.." _**He says rather possessive and seductively, making even my beast shiver.

"Primus why?! Why do you do this to me?!" I whine, and I'm pretty sure I heard a chuckle but it could have been my imagination.

"Corrina?" I question

"Yes?" She answers back curiously

"I want you to get your gun." I say

"What is there a zombie attack?!" She panics

"No I want you to shoot me, and put me out of my misery." I dead pan

"Twins?"

"Twins." 

"Ha you're a loser!" She mocks before closing the bond.

"Yeah well fuck you too!" I grumble out loud.

**_"Would you care so come down and ask that question again?" _**I hear Sides

"Oh shove a sock in it!" I grouch

**_"You're pretty sexy when your pissed." _**Sunny taunts.

I sigh in exasperation, before looking down the vents; I begin to smirk to myself. Stealthily I crawl down the vents, all the way into the next room, which happened to be the med bay. Quietly I open the vent hatch before jumping down quietly. I begin to hum mission impossible to myself, while hiding behind random stuff when I hear a bot's foot falls.

**_"Whatareyoudoing?" _**A voice from behind me asks

I jump in alarm, before I let out I sigh of relief when I notice it was Blurr.

"Hiding from the twins." I say watching the surroundings

**_"Whyarenttheyyoursparkmates?" _**He asks

"Yeah that's the problem, the fraggers keep trying to seduce me." I grumble

He nods in understanding.

**_"Wellgoodluck!" _**He says walking away

"Yeah, I'm going to need all the luck I can get" I grumble

**_"Karly.." _**I hear two familiar voices say sing-song like from way down the hall, the twins searching for me.

**_"Come out,come out, where ever you are."_**

"I swear to Primus this is like a horror movie." I grumble to myself

**_"One two coming for you…" _**I hear one of them sing

"Corrina?!"  whine

"Yes? 

"I'm so fucking scared right now!" I say horrified, she laughs at me when I send her the mental image of what they're doing.

I hear their footsteps echoing in the halls, then the freaking hall light started to flicker, great. But then I get a wonderful idea to get back at them, I make an electric current go up into the lights, making them go out, and with a smirk I hide in the dark, a predators playground.

**_"Sunny?" _**I hear Sides

**_"Yeah?" _**He answers

**_"I'm scared." _**He whines

I smirk, as I watch them walk into my sight, I shift into my wolf form, before I begin to purposely breath heavily. Sides whimpers while practically trying to get up on his twin, whom of which pushes him off.

**_"Quit that! Besides we know its Karly, there's nothing to be scared of." _**He says before his voice wavers when I purposely scratch the walls.

_"That's what you think." _I snicker in my mind

I make another creepy noise, making both of them jump.

**_"Karly, you better quit that…PLEASE!"_** Sides says, before he lets out a loud shout when I knock something into their way.

**_"Sunny?" _**Sides whimpers

**_"Yes Sides?" _**

**_"We're mates with a monster." _**He whines

Once he says that it takes all my self-control to not laugh, at the way he said that.

**_"Sunny are you scared? Because I am." _**

**_"No you idiot, it's just Karly, there's nothing to be afraid of." _**He says

I climb up on his shoulder in human form, somehow without him noticing

.

.

.

.

.

"So how's it going?"

They both scream out like little girls, before taking off, making me fall on my butt, ouch. I watch as the disappear around the corner, still screaming, I stare where they just were for a few moments, I begin dying of laughter.

"Revenge is a bitch!" I call out

**_"What's was that?"_**

"SHIT!" I cry out, turning to the voice.

"Don't do that you scared the bejesus out of me!" I cry out to Hide

He chuckles, before repeating his question.

"The twins have been trying to seduce me for the past couple of days, earlier they were creeping me out by singing a creepy song while looking for me, after I had escaped from where I was camped out in the vents..." I pause when I hear Hide laugh.

"So I got the idea to scare them, by turning it dark in the halls, and making 'bump in the night sounds'." I say

**_"So where did the femme screams come from?" _**The mech questions

"That was the twins." I state with a smirk.

He looks at me a moment, then down the hall, before looking back to me. We both bust out laughing.

* * *

**_I decided to give you a humor chapter before I start-up the action again, plus this just popped up into my mind randomly o I decided to use it. I don't know about you, but the whole time I typed this up I was laughing. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night. Remember to review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading, BYE!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_I would just like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews, I love reading reviews, and for those of you that are authors just like myself can agree. Anyways I really do have much to say so, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Karly POV:**

It has been 3 days since I scared the crap out of the twins, and they still continue to try to seduce me. Everyone laughs at my expense, well for those that know what's going on, and I am having a full-out war at trying to hold myself back, do you know how hard it is for me? Mix a hormonal teenage girl, plus animal instincts, and that's what you get, plus some. It's like trying to hold a fat kid back from a slice of chocolate cake, who hasn't had any type of sweets for a week. I beginning to get on the verge of insanity here, it doesn't help at all with my super smelling, because I can smell the twins arousal all the way across the freaking base while they search for me. I think they just love playing this cat and mouse game we have going on, its hunter becomes the hunted, me being the hunted of course.

At the moment I'm in the vents again, when I notice the lack of activity coming from the twins bond, and it's been an hour and they still haven't come to look for me, and I know they know where I'm at. And since I have absolutely nothing to do it leaves me to focus on my instincts, which are still screaming at me, and they are enhancing my senses to the point I can hear the twins spark beats, and smell them. And their across the base, yeah I know, being a werewolf and all I have enhanced senses already, but it seems like their right next to me. So this lack of doing anything is making it even worse for my self-control, like in the last five minutes it's gotten to the point that my body is twitching, while I try to restrain myself. Trying to get my focus away from my hormones and instincts, I open the bond carefully to see what the twins are doing, all I feel is boredom, strange. I listen for their sparks, once finding their spark beats I find out there in our room, and judging from the slowness of the beats, their doing absolutely nothing.

I sit there at least another thirty minutes before I get up and jump from the vents, with a determined look.

**_:::::::Sideswipe, Sunstreaker.:::::Karly_**

**_:::::Yeah?::::::Sideswipe _**

**_:::::Online your holoforms.:::::::Karly_**

I say this with seriousness, making alarm come from their side of the bond.

**_::::::What's the matter?::::::Sunstreaker_**

I hear the worried tone in his voice

**_::::::::Just online your holoforms and wait in the room.:::::::Karly_**

And with that I close the bond, leaving the twins worried. I stalk down the halls with a predatory stance, making everyone move to the side of the halls rather frightened.

Once in front of the room door, I swing it open, before shutting it and locking it.

"Karly what's the matter?" I hear Sides ask

I stand in front of the door, before I slowly stalk to the twins, not knowing what's going they watch me warily. And with a smirk I tackle both of them into my bed, both of them letting out grunts of surprise.

"What the frag Fluff ball?!" Sides mumbles

"MINE!" I growl, and with that I slam my lips into his, before attacking a surprised Sunny.

* * *

**Corrina POV:**

Mirage and I have finally completed our mating, though my wolf kind of forced it to go faster. We were just having a normal conversation in Mirage's room, he was in his holoform, and I was sitting across from him. When about 5 minutes into a conversation, my wolf took control and pounced on the unsuspecting holoform, then begin to kiss him rather heatedly, before giving me back control and sending a mental smug look. Things lead to one thing, then another, and then BOOM we mated, it wasn't exactly what I pictured my mating with my mate to be like, but we were both pretty satisfied. And unlike my sister and the twins, we completed it, and I mean COMPLETED it, not just marking him like she did with the twins. That's probably why she's in the situation she is in now, in a cat and mouse game with the twins, whom are trying to get her into bed with them, if you know what I mean.

And since we completed the bond, I've been the happiest I have ever been, one thing I noticed, Mirage is extremely protective of me, I can't even walk to the rec. room without him by my side. Luckily I'm used to having over protective people glued to me *Cough* Karly *Cough.* Not that I can really blame my sister, from what I have gathered, is she lost her whole pack, my family, to Hebros. I try to ask her about it, but it's still she's still pretty touchy on the subject, so I don't push.

I have begun to notice some changes in my body ever since I mated with Mirage, I don't know what they are, but I'm rather curious about them. Mirage has noticed them too, which he often asks about them, but I know just as much as him on the subject. One of the strange things is, my heart feels weird, like there is an energy swallowing it. Also my muscles are rather stiff, my left leg has gotten to be the worse, and sometimes it becomes rather tricky trying to walk normally without Mirage getting suspicious about my health. But so far I've done pretty good, every now and then he'll send me suspicious glances, but that's about it.

"Corrina?"

"Yes Mirage?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a drive with me?" He asks

"You don't even have to ask love" I chuckle

He smiles down at me before transforming into his sexy cherry red Ferrari, he pops open the passage door for me. I crawl in and sit in the seat, the seat belt automatically wraps around my torso before clicking into place.

"Mirage, your alt-mode is sexy." I smirk

"Good to know you approve." He chuckles

"So where are we going?" I question

"It's a surprise Rosa." He says

"Damn." I pout crossing my arms, he chuckles at me before he begins to leave the base.

After driving a good thirty minutes, we make it into a clearing a couple of miles away from base. Mirage pulls to a stop and lets me out, once I'm out he begins to transform. Once he's transformed he lift me up and sets me on his shoulder, then begins to walk into a brush covered area. He pulls the brush aside, letting me see what's on the other side. Wild flowers and butterflies everywhere, of all colors and sizes a small-sized stream that cuts through the middle, and the shocking thing the water is crystal clear.

"Mirage it's beautiful!" I gasp

**_"I stumbled upon it the other day, and figure I would show it to you." _**He says

"Well I'm glad you did." I smile happily

**_"Plus I figured you would want to shift into your wolf form since it's been awhile since you have had a good run." _**He says

"What would I do without you?" I laugh

He chuckles before walking to a huge oak tree that sits by the stream, he sits down and leans his back against it, before grabbing me and setting me on the ground. As soon as I'm on the ground I shift into my crimson wolf form, looking to Mirage I give out a yip, before I begin to chase after random things that dwell in the flower clearing.

I run around chasing after butterflies and rolling in the grass, enjoying the peace, before I back to Mirage's side and curl up in a ball, I give him a wolfy grin before I begin to drift off into sleep, faintly feeling a warm metal hand petting my small form.

* * *

**_I apologize that it seems like there's not much going on and it kind of drags long in this chapter. I'm trying to figure out a good time to enter the drama and action, but it's proving to be difficult, but don't worry my readers I shall continue to search for a good spot! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review, and have a wonderful day/night and I shall see you next time I update._**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Welp I back with another chapter for you guys. And guess what?! I have a surprise for you! But you'll have to find out on your own. As you guys know I don't own TF just myself and my OCs, do hope you enjoy the chappy!_**

* * *

**Karly POV:**

I stir a bit in my sleep; I stir again when I feel a slight breeze. Opening my eyes I see Sides holoform asleep next to me. I sit up on the bed pulling the blanket up to cover my naked form, looking on the other side of me, I see Sunny asleep also, both holoforms naked just like me. I smile remembering the night before, kissing both of them on their heads, I get up quietly, and walk into the bathroom. I shut the door before turning to the shower, turning it on adjust the water temperature before hopping in. I stand there relaxing in the heat, letting my sore body relax. I close my eyes, smiling a bit at the relaxed feeling, standing there a few moments I slightly jump when I feel an embrace from behind me, on my waist, I turn and see both twins, whom are smiling at me.

"Figured we'd join our mate in the shower." Side says

I chuckle, before I grab the shampoo and pour it in my hair.

"Here let us get that." Sunny says softly, I shrug before handing the soap off to him.

I let out a moan when I feel Sunny massaging my scalp with the shampoo, I hear them both chuckle at me before I begin to feel Sides washing my back.

_"I think I died and gone to heaven" _

I hear both of them chuckle at me, I look over strangely at them.

"You left your side of the bond open love." Sides chuckles.

I let out an 'Ah' before relaxing at the free wash their giving me. After a few minutes, the twins finish and we get out of the shower, not paying any attention to the twins, I grab a towel and wrap it around my naked form. I let out a surprise yelp when one of the twins pick me up bridal style, I look up to see Sunny with a smirk, he set me on the bed before kissing me on the lips, then his brother after he finishes.

"As much as I'd like to finish to where this is going, I need to check in with Nano." I say with a chuckle.

They pout at this making me laugh, I get up from my spot on the bed and begin to get dressed. Once dressed, I look over to see the twins already back in their true forms a waiting for me. Walking to Sides, I step into his out stretched hand, he lifts me up before setting me on his shoulder, once he knows I'm situated he begins to walk to the rec. room where I left Nano at, Sunny following beside him.

Once in the rec. room, I see Corrina and Mirage walk in as if they got back from somewhere. Cory quickly spots me, and sends me a smug look saying 'I know what you did', I give her a glare making her laugh at me.

"Nano is there any activity here in the human world from any mutts?" I ask as Sides walks up to the small device.

"It would seem there is a small bit of activity, but not from the mutts, I will look more into it, in the mean time I would highly suggest that you get geared up to be ready." He says

"Got it." I say, I look to Sides asking a silent question of put me down, he nods before setting me down on the concrete.

"Nano I really need to get you some type of body." I say looking at the device

"That would be very awesome if you did that, I least I could do something on my own." He states

"I'll get together with Wheeljack and see what we can do." I say while putting my guns to each of my sides.

"Cory!" I shout waving my sister over.

"Yeah?" She say walking up.

"Get geared up, Nano s spotted some sort of activity, but he thinks it's something different this time." I say, she nods before running to where she keeps her weapons.

"Is there anything that could give me an indication of what the activity is?" I ask Nano.

"I just send out a micro cam, so in about 5 minutes we shall see what the activity we are getting is." He says.

Once I'm fully gear along with Corrina, I look over at the twins.

"Cory and I might have to leave to check out some activity." I say, while they nod.

"Karly we have visual!" I hear Nano.

I walk over to the holographic screen Nano put up, inspecting the screen a let out a gasp.

"What is it?" I hear Nano ask.

"The activity we are getting is from soul suckers." I state grimly

"What are soul suckers?" I hear Cory ask

"They are undead creatures, but unlike the zombie whom eat flesh they suck the souls out of the living, they are much worst than the mutts, because they are smart, and can make themselves look like the victims souls they have taken. Making them seem very human, often times their true forms are beasts with stich like things all over them, making them look like a doll that has been ripped more than one time." I state looking at the screen.

"I've never face one before, because they were supposed to be extinct. But looks like I was wrong, Corrina you will stay here.." I begin to say before I signal Corrina to be quiet when she tries to speak up.

"I don't know what they are going to be like or how strong they will be." I say

"But that's more of a reason for me to go!" Corrina tries to reason

"No. You will stay here and that is final I will not risk your safety and your…."

"But!"

"No Corrina! You are carrying a pup! I will not risk yours or the pups safety!" I snap

"I…I'm carrying?" She says putting a hand at her stomach wide-eyed.

"Yes."

"But…but how did you know?" She asks

"You may not have noticed it, but your scent has changed, so now instead of two scents, belonging to you and Mirage, there are three, the third being your pup or pups." I say with a soft look.

"I was there when you mother became pregnant, Corrina, plus I have a higher sense of smell even to a weres." I say

She nods, before she begins to look down at her stomach with a soft smile.

"Go. Go tell Mirage your surprise." I smile, she nods happily while jogging off.

I shake my head.

"Not even 6 years old, and the girls carrying a pup!" I say exasperated, making the twins chuckle.

**_"Yes but if you have noticed she looks to be about your age now." _**Sunny says

"Yeah, yeah I know, I just me being an over protective sister." I say, walking over to a spot clear of people and bots.

"Nano, open the portal, make sure to take me a least a mile out away from the soul suckers, I want to observe them for a bit, to see if they are causing any harm." I say.

"Very well." He says opening the portal up.

I look over to the twins, before giving them a reassuring smile, I turn before running into the blue portal, taking me to my destination.

* * *

**Corrina POV:**

Once my sister tells me that I'm carrying, excitement and joy explode in my heart.

_"I'm going to be a mother!" _I shout in my mind happily

_"Wait a second! Wolf why the hell didn't you tell me I was pregnant, I know you know!" _I shout to my wolf

**"Surprise! I figure I would let you find out on your own." **She gives me a shrug mentally

_"Mi fai incazzare si sa che!" (You piss me off you know that!" _I shout to her

**"Yeah, yeah! I've heard that one before, just shut up and tell our mate." **She says carelessly

"Fucking wolf!" I grumble under my breath.

_"Mirage?"_ I ask through the bond( Their bond is different from the twins and Karly's)

_"Yes?" _He asks me curiously

_"Meet me in out room, I have something to tell you." _I say

_"Is something the matter?" _He asks worriedly

_"I'll tell you in person" _I say before cutting the bond off.

I begin to jog down to mine and Mirage's room, once at the door I walk in to see Mirage sitting on his berth.

**_"What is it you wanted to tell me?" _**He asks me worriedly.

"Um…" I say as I begin to chicken out

_"What if he doesn't want a child?" _I panic

**_"Rosa your worrying me, what is the matter love?" _**He asks still worried.

"Mirage…..I'm uh…uh I'MPREGNANT!" I shout at the end.

**_"What?" _**He asks

"I'm pregnant." I say

His eyes go wide, making me begin to panic, I see him get off his berth and begin to transform, making me worried. I hear the fizzling of a holoform coming online, before I'm in an embrace.

"That's great Rosa! When did you find out?!" He exclaims excitedly making me at ease.

"Just earlier, Blood told me. We were supposed to check out an area with unknown activity, but once Blood found out what we were dealing with she made me stay, I was trying to protest, until she told me I was carrying." I say looking up into his electric blue eyes.

He hugs me tighter, before crouching down to my stomach, he looks up at me with an overjoyed smile, he puts a hand to my stomach.

"Ehi piccola scintilla! Io sono il tuo papà!" (Hey little spark! I'm your daddy!") He says kissing my stomach.

He stands up and pulls me into a hug, before picking me up and spinning me, making me squeal out in surprise.

"You have just made me the happiest mech alive! We're going to be creators!" He laughs, making me laugh along with him.

"What should we name the little one?" He asks crouching back down to my stomach.

"I haven't thought of names yet, I want to choose one together." I smile down at him.

"I would love that." He smiles, before scooping me up in his arms and kissing me happily on the lips.

* * *

**Karly POV:**

Once I make it out of the portal, I begin to smell the air, almost gagging at the smell of death. Following that smell, I come across the small group of 3 soul suckers. I hide behind a tree, watching the group carefully.

The group seems to be made up of lower level soul suckers, making me a little more at ease knowing that it, HOPEFULLY, won't be too hard to take them down. While watching them, I see the largest of the three stick its snout into the air, its focus comes to the tree I am hiding behind, making me tense. One of the three looks to have the appearance of a two headed hell-hound, most likely a hybrid, and it seems to be the youngest. The other two give off an aura of older beasts, so must likely around at the youngest 100 years old. I decide to make myself known, to see if they will be of any harm.

Once they see me, they tense up and begin to let out snarls, the two oldest having the appearance of some type unknown beasts, while the small and youngest hell-hound hybrid growls menacingly.

"Easy, I'm not going cause you any harm, as long as you are not going to harm anyone, and I know you can understand me, so don't try to play stupid." I say

"Your different." The largest, and most likely the leader says.

"I'm a werewolf." I state

"We know what you are, but your aura is stronger than that of any werewolf we have come across." The other says.

"You remind me of a type of werewolf species that went extinct thousands of years ago" The leader says again.

"And what would this species be called?" I question

"There are two types Day-stalkers and Night-stalkers, your aura matches that of a Night-stalker the stronger of the two kinds." The youngest says

"I don't know you these two kinds of werewolf, if you would care to, would you enlighten me?" I say

The leader nods.

"Day-stalkers and Night-stalkers are the strongest of any demon or monster, they were made to guard and protect certain things. Night-stalkers were always jet black werewolves with blue eyes, while the Day-stalkers were white with red eyes, they were the Yin and Yang you could say. Also in order for one of the two stalkers to be alive there had to be the other on of the opposite kind, meaning you didn't have a Night-stalker without a Day-stalker, vise-versa." The leaders says

"Yeah well while I am jet black in my wolf form, my eyes are not blue." I say

"Plus, I haven't met or heard of any white werewolves with red eyes." I state

"And what color are your eyes?" The middle one asks.

"Purple." I state

"Interesting. What do you get when you mix blue with red?" The youngest asks

"Purple?" I say, they nod before disappearing.

"Hey wait!" I call, but it's too late they already left.

I scratch my head with a confused face, before I look to where they just were, then around the small clearing, then up at the sky.

"What the fuck was that?!"

* * *

**_Ohhhhhhhh I can smell the drama and action getting closer! And awwwwwh little Cory's pregnant! I wonder what the little guy or girl will look like! What? Don't look at me like that! Even I don't know what the little mini Cory/Mirage is going to look like. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me what you think, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Okay so how many of you guys have ever had that moment when, alright you take a nap at like say 7 p.m. and when you wake up its dark, the first thing you do is panic thinking "Holy shit! I slept through a whole day!" But then you realize it's only like 10 at night and you just slept 3 hours, making you feel like an idiot….Because I have…More than once….. Lol. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own TF, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

After my encounter with the soul suckers, I had Nano take me to the library in Alexander's castle, to I can do research on not only Hebros, but the two different types of werewolf I just learned of.

I stayed there until dark, and I may have stayed even longer, if it wasn't for the fact that the twins were whining for me to come back. I waited for about 2 hour before I gave it, and had Nano take me back to the base.

Once I arrived through the portal, I was swept up into a metal servo, then carried quickly into the mine and the twins room. Once inside I was dropped onto my bed, making me let out a surprised yelp, before I'm attacked by heated kisses from the twins.

"Karly? Sides and I thought about it and…..We want to be creators." Sunny says pulling up from a kiss.

I look at them both with a sad look.

"I'm…I'm not ready for that….I do want to have your children someday…But….Every time I think of having a child, I also think back to when I was Lyca, and when I had to watch J…Jaxson get tortured." I say trying to keep my emotions a bay.

"It's alright Karly, we're not in a hurry, we just wanted to let you know." Sides say reassuringly

"Plus, with Hebros still around, I need to be at my strongest so I can take him down. Because if I don't he will continue to try to make history repeat itself." I say

They nod, before embracing me tightly.

"I love you" I say

"And we love you" They say in unison

I smile brightly at the two, before we feel a shake in the base causing the lights to flicker, then we hear the alarms. Sides and Sunny tense up, before off lining their holoforms, and quickly transform into their bi-pedal modes.

**_"Karly stay here." _**Sunny commands

"No I'm going with you, and don't argue with me I can take care of myself, besides I'm going to my sister, Mirage is most likely going to be needed if it's a Decepticon attack." I say, they nod before lifting me up and taking off.

Once arriving to where the other Autobots where, Optimus confirms it is a Con attack. I make my way over to Corrina, whom is already starting to show small signs of pregnancy, and not even a day freaking later.

"Mirage I will watch over Corrina, you just worry about kicking Con aft." I say, he nods before telling his love to Corrina, then leaving with the rest of the Autobots to defend the base.

I grab Corrina's hand to reassure her that Mirage will be okay.

"This is the first time you've ever had to be away from Mirage isn't it?" I question.

"Yeah.." She says

"Let's head to mine and the twins room, its farther inside the base, and plus there is a vent that can hide of if needed." I tug on her hand.

We quickly make our way to my room that I share with the twins, once arriving I have her sit and rest on my bed.

"I haven't gone to see Ratchet yet, can you give me an idea of how far along I am?" Corrina asks

"I would say about a week. Your mother had you after 4 months I think. And with the little spark being half Cybertronian, the pregnancy could be shorter, or it could be longer. Ratchet will have to be the one to tell you this." I say

I watch as she looks over to the door worriedly, and begins to fidget.

"Corrina, Mirage will be fine, he's a great soldier he'll be fine, he might come back with a scratch or two but that would most likely be it." I say smiling lightly at her.

"I know I just can't help but worry, after all he is m mate it is only natural." She sighs, before jolting up and looking at me.

"How are you taking this? I know your beast is probably wanting to get out." She asks

"I'll be fine, for the time being, though my control is very weak at the moment, so if I feel any pain coming from their side of the bond, 'm going to lose all control and shift, before hauling my ass over to them." I say

We fall into a silence, listening to the battle going on outside. After a few minutes I hear pounding on the door.

"Corrina go to the vents NOW!" I hiss quietly, she nods shakily, once she's inside the vents, I close it.

"Wai…" I cut her off when I seal the opening, then I make it look like only I was in the room.

The beating on the door gets louder and louder before finally the door is broken down, revealing a very familiar seeker, Starscream.

**_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the twins flesh bag pet all grown up." _**The seeker hisses

"Well if it isn't the giant flying Dorito" I smirk

**_"Why you little!"_** He shoots at me, but misses

I charge towards him, I jump making my feet land on his chest, making him fall to the ground. I stand looking down at his face.

"Ah,ah, ahhh." I waggle my finger, before I jump from him and run away from the room, making the attention on me.

**_"I'm going to kill you pathetic flesh bag." _**He screams

"Yeah whatever floats your boat Screamer." I laugh while he tries to catch me.

Once in the rec. room, I room outside to where the battle is, with the Dorito following close behind.

I pick up a gun laying on the ground, and shoot it at his armor, trying to piss him off more than he already is.

**_"I'M GOING TO SQUISH YOU, YOU MISERABLE INSECT!" _**He roars

"You mad bro? You mad?" I laugh, making him even more enraged.

He tries to shoot at me, only for every shot he makes at me, to be dodged. I laugh the whole time, when he start making enraged shrieks.

"Wow if I didn't know better I would think your trying to kill me?" I smirk

His optics narrow to slits, he pulls out another weapon, he begins to power it up, once it's fully charged he smirks at me at lets off the trigger, the energy ball coming right at me. I quickly pull out Kyon and send out a my own wave of energy, this one stronger than his, making the energy knock him several feet back, falling into stasis lock.

"Damn I'm good." I smirk

I begin to walk into the battle field, faintly I notice a Con getting the upper hand on a lone Bot. I quickly make my way over there, and once I'm close enough I walk nonchalant between them, the Cons's attention goes from beating up on the Bot to me.

"Hows it going?" I question, they look at me like I'm insane, because I am.

"Ouch tough crowd….Say is that a new paint job?" I question to one Con.

**_"Vhy yes it is!"_** The con says (I am no good at doing the German accent be warned)

"Looks good on ya." I smirk

**_"Vhy thank you!"_** He gushes

I look at him pityingly.

"Don't suppose you want to… Say leave?" I question boredly

**_"Do not tell me vhat to do insect!" _**His personality changes, huh so this is Blitzwing.

"I wasn't telling you to do anything. Just asking a question." Hold my hands up in surrender.

**_"OKIE!" _**The personality goes back to the random/crazy one. And surprisingly the Con leaves.

"Huh…I was NOT expecting that." I say, before looking back to the bot.

"You alright?" I question to the bot.

**_"Yeah" _**He begins to say but winces.

I sigh, I quickly shift into my wolf form, making the bot look wide-optic at me. I walk over to the Bot and lift his bot up, my form easily competing with his smaller one. Once he's on my back I begin to find cover for the wounded Bot.

**_"So what's your..NaMed?" _**He winces trying to start conversation.

"Karly, yours?" I question

**_"Drift." _**He winces out.

"Huh I don't remember anybot named Drift." I say

**_"I just got here along with several others, the Cons followed us here without our knowledge, when we were on our way here." _**He says.

I quickly find a place to set the wounded Bot, gently dropping him to the ground, I turn toward him.

"No Con should find you here, just sit tight here until Ratchet or one of the others can get to you." I say, he nods.

I quickly take off into the battle, hoping to help any way that I can. The first bot I come across is Bumblebee, whom is having a rather difficult time handling three Cons on his own. Without any of the cons noticing I stalk up and tackle one of them to the ground, I chomp down on his neck cables, busting a vital energon line, making him go off-line. I quickly do that to the other con, while BB takes care of the other. Once finished we look at each other

**_"Thank…..You" _**He says using the radio, I nod to him before taking off.

While running I feel an explosion of pain from the twins Side of the bond, making me beast crave for the blood of the ones who harm our mates. I search around quickly for the twins, till finally I spot them. Sides is down on the ground, wounded badly, with Sunny trying to hold off the Cons surrounding them. One of the Cons managed to sneak away from him and aims his cannon at Sides helm, immediately the berserk shoots into my veins, rage clouds my vision. And just when he was about to shoot, I tackle him down with a snarl, clamping down on his neck cables, killing him instantly. I put my SUV sized form over Sides protectively, when other Cons begin to surround us. Then, pain erupts from the bond again, then I see they managed to get Sunny down. With an enraged snarl I tackle the Con holding him down, I tear into his armor, then I clamp down on his spark, killing him. Finally the pain from the bond, sends me off the edge, making me go fully berserk.

**Kill**

**Kill**

**Slaughter**

Black clouds my vision, and I take a stance in front of the twins, ready to defend them to the death and more. One of the Cons chuckles at this, and aims him gun at me, I don't move knowing that if I do the twins will get hit. And with a smirk the Con shoots, pain erupts into my chest, and blood splatters to the concrete. But I continue to stand in front of them, the Con shoot again, this time I feel nothing, the berserk blocking any and all pain I feel. And once the Con loses focus on me, I attack I tackle him to the ground with ease and kill him just like I did with the other Cons. Faintly I hear a call for retreat, but I pay no attention, I take my spot back to the twins, still in stance. And even with the blood pouring from the wounds I have on my chest and neck, I stand there with a snarl.

I hear foot-steps getting closer to where my mates and I are located; my vision focuses on a familiar red and blue flamed mech. He tries to walk closer to us, and instantly I let out a threatening snarl, making him back up.

**_"Easy Karly." _**He say trying to calm me, but neither I or my beast pay any head. Other mechs surround the flamed Alpha mech, all of them try to calm me, hoping to get to the twins and I.

I hear a loud gasp coming from someone, I turn my head towards the source, a red-headed girl standing a few feet behind the mechs with a hand over her mouth, and a horrified face. I hear the sound of someone trying to step forward, and I snap my attention to the mech trying to get closer, a minty colored mech, I snarl at him and snap my jaws at him. He backs up, along with the others, I bare my fangs at them, and faintly I feel something wet pouring from my neck and chest, but I'm to focus on protecting my mates

. I hear the red-headed girl say soothing words to me, but once she gets past the invisible barrier I snap at her also, her face consorts with hurt. But the beast could care less, any other circumstance, she would have been able to calm me, but not now. I feel a small sting in my side, I look to it and see a dart on my back side, then another, and another. I begin to feel drowsy, but I shake it off, I continue to stand in front of my unconscious mates. I stumble to the ground, the minty mech begins to approach, I begin to snarl more, and I start desperately crawling to my mates, I force me shutting down body to stand, and slowly my vision become black, yet I'm still conscious.

I stumble around disoriented, I hear steps getting closer and even in my extremely weak and blinded form, I make myself continue to stand. My vision comes back to me for a moment, and I see the red-headed girl crying into a red mech that is holding her, I also see a blue femme crying into a black mech. Why do they cry? I look around to see even the flamed mech looking to the point of tears, but him being the best at hiding it. Why? Why are they sad?

I look to the throbbing spot on my chest, I see a hole, a hole that pours blood onto the ground, the ground around me is sticky and wet, a puddle of blood reaching even past the width and length of my body, I fall down, this time I'm unable to get up. The group of mechs quickly moves to mine and my mates' sides, I fight them, trying to get to my mates. Being unable to get me, they get the twins first, carrying them away. I begin to whine loudly and brokenly, I watch as they take them away, I pathetically crawl to the direction they are heading, whining out the whole time. I try to force my body up, it refused me, I try again this time I succeed. I stumble to them, till I fall again and then I crawl my paw becoming raw and bloody, I hear even more gasps, I look over to see human soldiers standing there, some with tear down their cheeks, I see two other femmes sobbing into each other, while looking away.

Till finally I become too weak to move, I feel something lift me up, I look over to see a white mech with red accents on him, I whine loudly, before looking to where my mates were at. I see him look at me with sad optics, his white armor becoming red from my blood, but he doesn't seem to care, I look at him with weak dull eyes, before finally I close my eyes, and let out one more heart wrenching whine, then I succumb to darkness.

* * *

**_So I brought the Cons into the picture…I'm not going to say much sooooo…Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think, and have a wonderful day/night. Bye._**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Sup guys! I'm back with another chapter for you guys. Anyways as you know I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs enjoy._**

* * *

**Corrina POV:**

After Karly snapped at me I couldn't help but feel hurt, after all I used to be able to calm her easily, but now not so much, but that's probably because she was protecting her mates, to werewolves mates are the most important things to us. I won't hold a grudge against my sister, after all she's only doing what I would have done if Mirage was in danger.

The scene before me was horrifying, all the blood, she had to have lost over half if not more of her blood. And yet even with all the pain, and the fact she was more wounded than the twins, she continued to get back up. I could tell by her trembling body she was forcing herself up, her body was beginning to shut down, and yet she continued to stand, continued to bare her fangs. One of the qualities I both love and hate about my sister, her loyalty.

And finally after many falls and getting back ups, she finally collapsed to the ground unable to get back up. The Autobots made their moves, they tried to get to my sister, knowing that she was the worse, but she fought them, leaving them no choice but to get the twins first. As soon as they began to take the twins away, she let out a heart-wrenching whine and began to drag herself to them, making her paws raw and bloody, but she still kept going.

The scene was too much for me, and I began to sob, every bot and person looked at the scene with sadness. What got us the most, her loyalty to the twins, even dying she continued to protect them, even when she couldn't stand, she defended them. And just like me the other femmes couldn't handle the scene, and began to sob.

Karly continued to drag herself, until an unknown mech picked her up and began carrying her to the med bay to where the twins are. Blood was getting all over him, his white armor becoming the color of her blood, and yet it didn't bother him, a complete stranger not caring that another stranger is getting blood all over him.

Mirage all the while was trying to comfort me, it was in vain, after all, my sister my not live from this. Till finally I can take no more and I faint into Mirage's arms.

**Ratchet's POV:**

Getting the twins into the med bay, I began to examine them. Both where fine, but a couple of gashes, nothing they couldn't handle. Karly….However, I look over to the entrance, the mech that came in with Hotrod's group, was carrying the bloodied wolf in his arms. Immediately I go into action:

**_"Set her on this berth here!" _**I command

The white mech does so, and sets her down gently onto the medical berth. I begin to examine her wound.

**_"Slag it! She's lost too much blood!" _**I snarl, as I begin to scan her.

I look at the scans…..She's been hit it the heart….She's….She's not going to make it. I snarl before I continue to work on her, NO, she isn't going to die not on my watch, she won't!

* * *

**Sunstreaker's POV: **1 day later

Sluggishly I begin to online, all the while I feel an emptiness in the bond, it's still has a presence, but nothings coming from it

**_::::Sides?:::::Sunstreaker_**

**_::::Yeah?::::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::Do you feel that? The emptiness?::::::Sunstreaker_**

**_::::Yeah. I wonder where it's coming fro….KARLY!:::::Sideswipe_**

I online with a jolt, and I begin to panic, searching for our spark-mate, the my optics land on a still form across from me…NO!...IT CAN'T BE!

I force my sore frame up, and I begin to walk to the berth where the still form lies, my frame begins to shake….The still from is Karly…..Our femme.

**_"Sweet-spark wake up." _**I begin to plead

**_"Karly don't do this to us! Please! PLEASE BE OKAY!" _**I say with sadness taking over me. I hear the beeping of the heart monitor, the sound in pace with her heart easing me that she is indeed alive.

I lay beside the berth she is on, I set my head on the berth as I watch her still form rise up and down, I hear another side before I see Sides on the other side of the berth. Sadness, and failure flow from our twin bond, sadness that our femme is in this mess, failure because we didn't protect her. We hear the sound of the med bay doors opening.

**_"FRAG IT! SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! You should be resting, get back on your berths!" _**Ratchet snarls tiredly

**_"No." _**We say

**_"Sideswipe…Sunstreaker I don't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." _**He says grimly, we hear pede-steps come into the med bay, before both Sides and I are forced up, and drag away from Karly.

We begin to fight the bots holding us, snarling for them to lets be near our mate, but they go unanswered. Then something unexpected happens, a loud snarl, a snarl from a wolf echoes through the room, causing everyone to go still. I slowly look over to the source; there on the berth stand's Karly, baring her teeth, only her eyes are dull and glazed over, it's not Karly, it's her beast.

She slowly stalks closer to the bot holding us, making them back off, every bot in the room, but Sides and I move to the far side of the room. The black wolf stalks over to them with a snarl, ready to attack them, and just when she was about to jump.

**_"KARLY!" _**Sides and I shout, causing her attention to go to us, Karly…Karly's beast looks back to the group of mechs, before stalking back towards us. While she does this the bandages on her fall, revealing….Nothing.

**_"By the All-spark!" _**Ratchet says.

Karly rubs her form against us like an earth cat would, and nuzzles us. We look at her with sad looks, causing her beast to whine.

**_"Say…Do you think.. you can let Karly have control?" _**Sides asks petting the wolf

The dull look from her eyes leave, and her eyes brighten we she sees us.

"Are you two alright? You're not hurt are you?" She says worriedly check our forms out

**_"Idiot…" _**I hiss

"What?..." She questions

**_"You're an idiot! You were injured worse than we were, and you're asking us if were alright?!" _**I growl

"Yep" She say, Sides and I crush her form next to ours, surprising her.

**_"DON'T ever do that again!" _**Sides says

"No promises, loves" She says nuzzling her wolf forms face against ours.

**_"How? How did you heal so quickly?" _**I ask

"I…I don't really know…." She sighs, while backing away.

Looking to us she sends a reassuring smile our way before she shifts into her human form, I stretch my hand out to her, she steps on without hesitance.

"I told you two, I will protect you to till my death and even beyond that, and I meant it." I say

**_"Why?" _**I ask

"I love you. Your my mates. And without you I would go insane, literally. The things I've seen would have made anyone lose their sanity in a heartbeat, but I had you two, that kept me sane. And if I lose you now I lose not only the loves of my life, but my sanity, I would go completely berserk, and I would destroy everything in my path, well my beast would, because it would take control." She says putting a hand on mine and Sides' face plates.

We say nothing, her words piercing our sparks and filling them with warmth. After so many vorns of having no one but my twin, and him only having me, someone else cares for us as much as Sides and I car for each other, if not more so.

**_"We love you so much." _**I say, Sides and I sending love and devotion through the bond.

"And I love you, till death my death, and beyond, don't forget that." She says softly, sending her own love and devotion back at us.

**_"As much as I would hate to break up this lovey-dovey scene between you three, but I have a femme to scan, and make sure is PROPERLY healed." _**Ratchet grumps, causing our femme to laugh, the sound spark-warming and soothing.

**_"As long as we get to stay." _**I say sending a warning glare daring him to say no.

**_"Fine, get in my way though you pit spawned glitches and I whack you on the helms with my wrench, got it!" _**He snaps.

We mock salute him, before handing off Karly to the Hatchet.

* * *

**_So how was that? I bet your glad I didn't kill anyone off huh? Nope sorry…not yet anyways…*Smirk* Review and tell me what you think have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys tomorrow!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Well hello there! I'm back with another chappy just like always. I kinda feel like there is something missing from the story…You guys want to give me an idea of what could be missing? Because I have not a clue. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

**Karly POV:**

After Ratchet scanned me, and considered me healthy, he kicked both the twins and I out, go figure. I know the twins are rather pissed at me for what I did, but truly I don't give a flying frag, if I hadn't of token the shot, it would have killed them, something I will not stand for. Besides, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me, especially after all the shit I've went through as the years progressed. And though the twins are a little pissed at me, they have not left my side since we left the med bay, not only that they are being way over-protective. I wouldn't have minded it maybe if I had never left the twins, but those 4 years of being away from them, I was the one doing the providing and protecting, there was no one to protect me then, so now that I'm back it's still a lot to get used to, as they say old habits die hard. And as of now, the twins are making it very hard for me not to snap at them, okay I understand they could have lost me, and the fact that they were scared, but they also need to understand I'm not used to having people being over-protective, after all it was usually me doing the over-protective thing.

As of this moment, I'm in Sunny's spark chamber, great.

"FRAG IT SUNSTREAKER! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" I shout from inside his spark chamber.

**_"No can do, not until we make it to the room." _**He rumbles

"I hate to tell you but Screamer beat down the door." I dead pan

**_"Well, we'll just fix it then, now won't we?" _**He says again

"Okay I am not liking this one bit. I am a werewolf. And you wanna know what that means? That means we don't like small places, it makes us feel caged. And being in here, IS NOT helping." I shout

**_"Well you'll have to suck it up until we get to the room, then huh?" _**He says sarcastically

"Don't get sarcastic with me Mustard!" I snap

Faintly I hear a snicker from outside.

"You either Ketchup!" I snap to Sides, making him shut up.

Looking around Sunny's spark chamber, I see his spark. I try to ignore the feeling of wanting to touch it, but then I get an idea, making me smirk. Reaching my hand over to his spark, I see that it practically tries to come to me, making me look at it in puzzlement. Gently I caress his spark, getting a groan from him, and his intakes to freeze.

**_"Karly." _**He warns

"What?" I say innocently

**_"Don't do that." _**He says

I caress his spark once more, getting another groan.

**_"Karly I'm warning you." _**He growls

"Yeah? And I'm warning you, let me out, OR I will continue to grope your spark here, and besides, don't act like you don't like it, your spark says otherwise." I say looking over at the spark, I begin to notice a tendril of his spark coming to me. Then I feel it reach into my chest, making me and Sunny groan.

**_"Frag it you two! Don't leave me out of this." _**Sides whines

"I didn't do it I swear! I was the spark…." I groan again when I reaches into my chest again, also making Sunny groan.

"Sunstreaker, you really need leash for your spark, I swear." I laugh when it begins to tickle me; I begin to notice Sunny panting.

I look at the spark, that still trying to caress me.

"Just so you know, I naming your spark Joe." I say

**_"Seriously?" _**He says.

"Yep." I chuckle, I notice his spark skipping a beat, making me raise an eye brow.

"You know what I like it in here, I don't want out, this amuses me." I say teasingly

**_"Primus femme!" _**Sunstreaker groans when his spark reaches into my chest again.

"Don't blame me, it was Joe." I say pointing to the spark.

I hear a click, then a blinding light shines into my eyes, before a hand gently grabs me. I look around, I see Sunny glaring at me, making me send an innocent smile and a wink his way.

"Howdy." I say, tipping my invisible hat.

**_"Take her, she's yours." _**Sunny says handing me off to Sides.

"You wound me Mustard." I say faking hurt.

Sides chuckles, and then he put me in his spark chamber. I just got out dammit! I let out a sigh, before looking at Sides spark.

"I'm kind of scared of your spark Sides. What if it molests me, like you try to?" I say.

**_"Karly…" _**He whines

"Sideswipe." I mock whine back, making him make a pouting noise.

"So why did you put me in your spark chamber again?" I ask

**_"Just like old times. After all I did throw you in there when we first met, when I was hiding you from Screamer, and his groupies." _**He says

"I remember, how could I not? After all it hard forgetting the day I met two pains in my backside." I say teasingly

**_"That hurts Fluff ball that really hurts." _**Sides say faking a hurt tone.

"I kid, sort of." I chuckle when he start whining to Sunny.

"But seriously, I want out. Its hot and stuffy in here." I say.

Then all of a sudden a breeze come from nowhere making me yelp in surprise, and getting a chuckle from Sideswipe.

"Fuck. You." I hiss

**_"Is that an offer?" _**

"Maybe it is…OH wake I'm in your spark chamber, we can't" I say sarcastically

**_"You know I can easily just get you out, right?" _**He says mischievously

"Oh I'm so scared." I mock.

I hear the click of his spark chamber opening before I'm grab again. I shield my eyes from the light, looking around I see that we are in the room.

"FREEDOM!" I shout gleefully, making Sides chuckle.

**_"So about that offer." _**I hear Sides say.

"Not going to happen." I deadpan

**_"Why not?!" _**He whines

"I'm tired, and I want to sleep." I say

**_"Can we at least cuddle?" _**He says giving me the puppy eyes.

"Sure, as long as you keep your hands to yourself." I say, while walking to my bed.

I begin to remove my cloths, before changing into my pajamas, the twins of course staring at me.

"You two can be such creeps sometimes." I say laying down.

**_"Not our fault our mate has a sexy body." _**Sides shrugs, while the two transform into their alt-modes.

I laugh, as I hear the sound of their holoforms online, before the twins lay down on both sides of me. The hold me on both sides, securely, Sides cuddles into my neck, making me shiver.

"Please don't ever pull a stunt like that again, we could have lost you." Sunny says looking me in the eyes.

"If your lives are on the line, then sorry I'm going to do it again." I say seriously

"So is there nothing that can make us change your mind?" Sides says.

"No." I say.

They both sigh, before holding me closer.

"We love you." They both say

"And I love you." I say cuddling closer to them.

"So if we ever did have any kids what would we name them?" I smile at the surprised looks they have.

"Umm, we can't really think of any, besides we don't really know what they will look like, or if they will have human forms, or Cybertronian forms." Sides says thoughtfully.

"They will probably have the ability to change into their forms." I say

"After all they are most likely going to be werewolf, so they will probably be able to use that ability to change into either Cybertronian, human, or wolf forms." I say

"That's believable." Sunny says.

Sides makes a sound of agreement.

"You know they could have a human name and a Cybertronian name. I have two names, my wolf name, Bloodspill, and then my birth name, Karly. And if I was Cybertronian I would use Bloodspill as my name" I say

"You know that sounds like a wonderful idea." Sunny says.

They both begin to look thoughtfully.

"What?" I chuckle

"We're trying to think of what you would look like as a Cybertronian." Sides says thoughtfully, making me laugh.

"What? This is a serious debate for us." Sides whines.

"Whatever floats you boat loves." I chuckle

They go back to their thinking, making me shake my head at them.

"Night loves." I say softely

"Night." They say before kissing me on the lips and forehead.

After that I fall into a blissful sleep, with a content smile on my face.

* * *

**_Just a fluff chapter for you guys. I'm still having trouble thinking up of how I'm going to enter the main action part; I think I will wait a couple of chapters, just so I can add fluff and humor. What do you think? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review. Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you tomorrow! :D_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_I'mmmm Baaaaack! Wow I am really running out of things to say to you guys…. I'll figure out some good things to say, instead of the same scrap all the time…Hopefully XD Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

**Corrina's POV:**

After waking up, Mirage and I agreed to talk to Ratchet about our sparkling/pup. Let's just hope he doesn't throw too much of a fit…..Well it is Ratchet we're talking about here. At the moment, Mirage and I are outside his med bay, arguing about who should go in first, Mirage is losing.

**_"Rosa, I am NOT going in there first! I'll have a dent in my helm, as soon as I step one pede in his domain!" _**Mirage argues.

"Well then it's a better idea for you to go in first huh? After all I am pregnant with YOUR child, I would hate to get hit by a wrench, while carrying YOUR child." I smirk when he lets out a defeated sigh.

He begins to slowly walk inside, alert, watching for the Hatchet.

**_"Um Ratchet?" _**He says

**_"What the frag do you want Mirage!" _**The medic in question snarls

**_"Um we were wondering if you can scan Corrina." _**He says watching him wearily

**_"Why does the femme need scanning?" _**He questions crossing his arms

I step forward.

"Karly told me I'm carrying." I say

His optics go to the size of soccer balls.

**_"Berth now!" _**He snarls.

Mirage gently picks me up gently, my form showing signs of pregnancy if you look very closely. Once I'm on the medical berth, I feel the scan go across my body, making me shiver.

**_"Karly was indeed correct, you are pregnant." _**He mumbles to himself.

"How long do you think the pregnancy will be?" I question

**_"Judging from the scans, I would say….3 months, 2 being the absolute earliest, 5 being the latest." _**He says

I look over to Mirage, whom as an excited smile, making me smile at him and his antics.

**_"I'm going to give you some vitamins, you will take them in the morning and the evening. Be sure to eat lots of protein, your sparkling is developing very fast, and since the sparkling is most likely going to be able to shift into its Cybertronian, wolf, and human forms. You are going to eat A LOT, the symptoms should start up any day now. And as of right now you are about a week and a half, maybe more." _**He says going over to a Cybertronian sized cabinet.

We watch as he begins to mess around with stuff over in the cabinets, we hear a sound of a machine of sorts, before it stops, and he walks back over to us.

**_"These vitamins contain the basic stuff a normal human female would need, only I added a very small portion of energon to help the sparklings needs." _**He says handing me the bottle

**_"Now get out of my med bay! Oh and I want you back at the end of the week, GOT IT!" _**He grumbles

"Yes sir." I say, while Mirage grabs me up.

Mirage carries me out of the med bay and all the way to our quarters, before setting me down on my bed. He begins to transform into his alt-mode, before onlining his holoform. Laying down on my bed, he pulls me down with him, before wrapping his arms around me.

"It makes me very proud and happy that you will be the carrier of my sparklings. I love you with my entire spark my Rose." He says nuzzling my neck, making me giggle.

"And I love you. Say Mirage…Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" I question

"I haven't got a clue. But all I know is I love it no matter if it's a mech, femme, or a giant talking scraplet." He says with chuckle at the end.

I cuddle into him, before closing my eyes.

"Just so you know, your holding my hand through the birth process. And I might end of ripping your servo off." I smirk.

He chuckles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my Rosa." He says kissing my forehead.

I laugh, before I begin to fall asleep, I mumble 'I love you' to Mirage before finally giving into the darkness.

* * *

**Karly's POV: 2 days later**

Sadly, the twins had a mission today, leaving me all by my lonesome. Deciding to walk around, I stumble upon the white mech I met in the battle.

"Ah hello Drift." I wave to the mech

**_"Ah Karly good to see you." _**He says

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me to the med bay, if you hadn't I probably would have continued to fight everyone, before dying." I say

**_"It's the least I could do, after all you did save my hide, consider it even." _**He waves off dismissively.

I shrug, before looking around.

"So who were the bots you came in with?" I ask

**_"Hotrod, Kup, Bluestreak, and Tracks." _**He says

**_"You'll get to meet them sooner or later, one hint of an advice, try to avoid Tracks, he's not exactly the nicest of mechs, and he's a vain fragger." _**He says

"Can't be more vain than Sunstreaker, can he?" I question with a chuckle

**_"More so." _**He says

"Damn, that's a lot." I say

He nods with a smirk.

**_"So who are the twins to you if you don't mind me asking_**?" He asks

"Their my mates." I say simply, he nods.

**_"They do seems different now, well I haven't met them very many times, and when I did meet them it was usually Sunstreaker. And he isn't exactly the friendlier of the two." _**He says.

"Yeah, it took me awhile just to get him to even acknowledge me without him glaring at me. Though strangely he went from ignoring me to giving me almost enough attention as his brother did, I think it had to do something with the bond, but who knows." I shrug, getting a chuckle from Drift.

I look around only for something to catch my eye.

"Is that your sword." I ask pointing to the sword on his back.

**_"Eh? Oh yeah, it was given to me, it originally belonged to a mech named Wing." _**He says bringing the sword into view.

"I can tell by looking at it its more than just a regular old sword." I say looking at it.

**_"You are correct. It is an ancient weapon that was passes down through the Circle of Light. It draw the power from the user's spark, which it can also result so death if that tactic is used…But that's all I know about it." _**He says before looking to me.

**_"By the looks of it, you are a sword user, am I correct?" _**He questions

"Yep." I say, I reach towards my back, where I would normally keep Kyon. Once my hand is my back, Kyon fizzles onto my back in black and white flames, grabbing the sword, I show it to Drift.

"This is my sword and partner Kyonshi, also nicknamed Kyon." I say pulling the sword from its sheath.

He looks at Kyon in awe. With a smirk, I will Kyon to change into a scythe, making Drift look at in in surprise.

"I can change Kyon into any sort of bladed weapon I wish, I usually use his sword form or the scythe form." I say

**_"His?" _**He questions

"Kyon is different from any other weapon, he is a Demico, a sword with a soul. Most Demicos have a power, Kyon is death based, but since he was one of the first Demicos created he can also control the elements, and since he is my partner, he can pass that ability to me." I say making fire form on my hand.

**_"Wow that's a very amazing sword you got there." _**He says.

"Another cool thing about him, only I can wield him." I say while making him back into his sword form.

I take Kyon and stab him into the concrete, making Drift look at me in alarm.

"Try to pull him out." I say.

He shrugs before taking his fingers and gripping the hilt, he begins to pull lightly, only the sword doesn't budge. He begins to put more strength into his pull, till finally he's at full strength and yet the sword still does not budge. He gives up, I smirk before putting my hand around the sword. I send a wink his way, before easily pulling the sword out, making him look at me in disbelief.

"See?" I chuckle at his face.

**_"Wow wish I had a sword like that." _**He says in awe, making me laugh.

"Kyon, want to meet Drift?" I question the sword with a smirk.

Black and white flames fizzle up in between Drift and I before Kyon's human form stand in front up us.

"Drift meet Kyon, Kyon meet Drift." I say

Drift's optics are wide with surprise.

"Pleasure to meet you Autobot Drift." Kyon says in his normal serious tone.

**_"Um like wise?" _**Drift says questioningly

"You can go back into sword form now Kyon." I chuckle

Kyon does a slight bow in respect, before disappearing.

**_"If I had been Prowl I would have glitched." _**Drift says, making me bust out laughing.

"Drift I think we'll get along just fine."

**_"Good to know, well I'll see ya around, I'm going to go get some energon." _**Drift waves before walking off.

I stand there, alone, again.

"Well this is fun." I say with sarcasm, before I smirk evilly.

"I think Jazz and I need to get together again, Ratchet hasn't had a visit in a while" And with that I walk towards Jazz's quarters, with a planning smirk.

* * *

**_OHHH what does she have planned? I feel sorry for the Hatchet, I wonder if the twins get back in time to join in on the fun*Smirks* Only tomorrow will tell. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, wasn't much, but I wanted my OC to get to talk to Drift for a while. See ya tomorrow and remember to review, I love your reviews. :D_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Hey guys! I'm back with another chappy for ya! Also for those of you that don't know I have started a new story called Energon Stained Flower, the main character is a Cybertronian femme. Just figured I would tell ya, also it won't be updated a often as this one, then again maybe it will*Shrugs* Anyways I do not own TF just myself and my OCs, enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

**Karly POV:**

Once finding the silver mech, I told him my plan. He gave me a smirk when I told him, so at the moment we are planning out how we will act out the prank I have planned.

**_"What are you two doing?" _**A familiar voice says making Jazz and I jump.

**_"Primus Sides don't do tha! Scared tha livin slag outa us!" _**Jazz says clutching his spark

**_"But seriously what are you two doing?" _**Sunny asks.

"Planning a prank." I say simply, the twins get smirks of approval on their faces.

**_"And who might be the lucky bot or human?" _**Sides questions.

"The usual….Hatchet." I shrug, while they begin to snicker.

**_"Can we help?" _**Sides asks excitedly.

"There nothing much you can do, it's a really simple prank, and I have to be the one to carry it out since I'm the smallest." I say, Sides excitement busts like a balloon.

"Actually…..I'm going to need you two to find a hiding spot for when Hatchet finds out who did the prank on him, it'll be like when Jazz and I pulled the magnet prank on him. Also you can tell Jazz and I when he goes back to the med bay, because he just left to get his energon, which Jazz spiked, with some stuff to make him tired" I smirk, Sides smirks back.

**_"We have an awesome spark-mate." _**Sides says.

"Damn straight." I nod my head.

**Several Minutes later:**

_::::::::Target Tic Tac is returning to the nest repeat, target tic-tac is returning to the nest:::::Red Riding hood_

_:::::::Roga Red Ridin Hood, how are things on yo side Goldilocks:::::Motor Mouth_

_:::::::In the clear Motor Mouth target is reaching the nest. Get ready Big Bad Wolf target is entering the nest:::::: Goldilocks_

_:::::Roger that Goldilocks, Big Bad Wolf going in:::::Big Bad Wolf_

I quietly snicker to myself at the our code-names, before silently looking over to where target Tic-tac is seated at his desk. After watching him for a few moments, he begins to fall into recharge, once he does I make my move.

I run over to his pedes, before depositing a small device on each of his pedes, I climb up onto his shoulders, before depositing two more devices one on each shoulder. Then finally I put a bigger device on top of his helm.

:::::Motor Mouth how much longer till target Tic-tac wakes from his beauty sleep?::::Big Bad Wolf

::::::Ya got about 3 minutes::::::Motor Mouth

Quickly I begin to program the device on his helm, once it's in place I jump from his shoulders and run out of the med bay like a bat out of hell. Once around the corner I pull the walkie-talkie out.

:::::Mission: Tic-tac has been successfully completed. Get ready for the show:::::::Big Bad Wolf

:::::Roger that:::::Red Riding Hood/Goldilocks/Motor Mouth

I watch as Hatchet comes online with a groan.

**_"What the frag? I feel like a scraplet has been munching on my processer!" _**He groans, his optics coming online, along with the holoform that covers his body.

I can't take it anymore, I bust out laughing the others joining with me.

**_"Feelin minty Hatchet?" _**Jazz laughs pointing at him.

**_"What the frag are you going on about?!" _**Hatchet snarls.

"We decided to make your dream come true." I chuckle

**_"And what would that be?!" _**He hisses.

"To officially become a Tic-tac." I begin laughing at him again.

His whole body looks like a giant Tic-tac container filled with tic-tacs, all of them lime green to match his paint job.

**_"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GOING MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER CREATED OR BORN!" _**He roars grabbing his wrench and chasing after us.

"Sound fun and all, but SEE YA!" I wave jumping into Sunny's outstretched hand before the three mechs take off, with a very angry bottle of tic-tac running behind.

"Watch this." I snicker

I click the remote to the holo-devices, the image of the tic-tac container disappears and replacing it, a GIANT Sumo wrestler, wearing a coconut bra, and a leather thong…EW!

As we run through the base, everyone we pass by start dying of laughter, or having a face of disgust, making the four of us laugh harder. We pass by Prowl only to see his glitch, making me clutch my stomach as I laugh, my insides feeling like their on fire.

After running awhile, the four of us go to the hiding spot, the twins located beforehand. Once we are sure a giant sumo wrestler hooker isn't after us, we sigh in relief, before laughing even more.

I smirk evilly, making the three mech look at me questioningly.

"How about we change the holoform again….This time oh say…..A GIANT ZOMBIE CLOWN!" I shout before clicking the button again.

We listen carefully, the we hear the sounds of horrified screams, making us laugh even more.

**_"So stay the night in here?" _**Sides and Sunny question with smirks.

**_"Yep stay tha night in here." _**Jazz chuckles.

"I agree with you there...After all I don't want to die!" I laugh

* * *

**_So how was it? I couldn't really think of anything else, plus I have been up for 48 hours and my mind is not with me at the moment…XD Anyways tell me what you think, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys tomorrow! :D_**

**_P.S. I know it's short but I was just focusing on the prank this chapter, didn't want to add anything else._**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Welp I'm back, again, with another chapter for you wonderful peeps. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

Well, let's just say after that whole incident with the prank, the four of us are in the brig. It's not our fault several people had huge phobias of clowns, zombies, or both and passed out from traumatic stress, but it was SO worth it. Right now I am sitting a brig cell with Sides and Jazz; Sunny got a cell all to himself. Since he's all by himself I am verbally harassing the mech.

"FOREVER ALONE!" I call out, to the mech ignoring me.

"EY!"

"EY!"

"EYYYYY!"

**_"WHAT?!"_**

"Forever alone!" I whisper dramatically, making my cell mates snicker.

"SUUUNNNY" I call out in a sing-song voice.

"Ohhhh Sunnnnnny!" I continue to say.

He still ignores me.

"Sunny guess what?!"

"EY SUNNY GUESS WHAT?!"

**_"WHAT?!" _**He snaps

"I GOT SUNSHIIIIIINE!"

**_"Oh Primus!"_**

"ON A CLOOOOUUUDY DAAAAAAY!"

**_"Please shut her up!"_**

"WHEN ITS COLD OUTSIIIIDE! I GOT THE MONTH OF MAAAAY!"

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

" I'D GUESS YOU'D SAY! WHAT CAN MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY!"

**_"MY GIRL!" _**Sides and Jazz sing

I snicker at the death look Sunny sends us.

"Aw come on Sunshine, you need to be sunnier." I snicker

He grumbles to himself, sending annoyance through the bond, making Sides and I snicker. I notice the sound of another spark-beat looking for the source I see a black and white mech.

"Ey Sides, whos the oreo?" I question

**_"Barricade." _**He hisses.

"EY YOU!" I shout, he looks at me.

"YEAH YOU!"

He turns back around, ignoring me.

"GIRL THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD IS RIDICULOUS!" I shout

No response.

"EY! OREO!" I snicker.

"OREO!" I shout again

**_"WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU WANT FLESH BAG!" _**He snarls

"Howdy partner!" I snicker at his enraged face.

"Hey Sunny looks like you're not the only forever alone person here!" I shout, making him groan in annoyance.

**_"I swear to Primus femme, when we get out your going to get it." _**He grumbles

"That a promise?" I purr.

He glares at me, I shrug in fake innocence, with a smirk.

"Okay Mr. Oreo sir, what seems to be the problem?" I fake a processional voice.

He growls.

"Uhuh, and how does that make you feel?"

I laugh when he starts to slam his head against the wall. Prowl walks in about that time, he looks to see the con slamming his head against the wall, and an extremely annoyed Sunstreaker, he looks at us questioningly.

"I took lessons from Sides on how to be extremely annoying." I smirk, getting a 'Hey!' from Sides.

He says nothing a lets us out, then Sunny, leaving the con alone again.

"Bye oreo!" I wave.

**_"Thank Primus!" _**He groans.

"Hey Prowl? Would it be considered rape, masturbation, or incest if you rape your future self?" I ask.

He pauses, his door wings begin to twitch, before he falls over. I smirk to Sides and Sunny before walking around Prowls fallen form, faintly I hear Oreo's concealed snickers from inside his cell.

We parted ways with Jazz, then went to our room, once in there, I fall onto my bed face first. I faintly hear the sound of the twins holoforms coming online. I feel my head and legs getting lifted, my head resting on Sides lap, my legs resting on Sunny's.

"We feel really stupid. After all this time of knowing you, we don't know your birthday." Sides chuckles nervously

"October 31" I chuckle

"Isn't that Halloween?" Sunny asks

"Yep" I chirp.

"And isn't that coming up in 1 week?" Sides asks

"Yep" I say, closing my eyes.

We sit in a comfortable silence, before Sides begins to play with my hair.

"Don't. Stop." I groan at the soothing feeling, getting chuckles from the twins.

"KARLY!" I hear Corrina scream over the bond terrified

"What is it?!" I say panicking, jolting up, surprising the twins.

Then I hear the crackle of the announcement speakers.

"Come out, come out to play, Karly." A familiar voice cackles.

"If you don't I might just have to hurt this pretty she-wolf's face."

"HEBROS!" I snarl enraged.

I hear him cackle insanely over the announcement.

"Meet me outside in 5 minutes, if not I might just have to kill little Corrina..." A pause "And her unborn pup!"

* * *

**_Cliffhanger alert! XD I wonder what's going to happen? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I know the first part of it seemed a little ramble-ish, hopefully the end and the next chapter will make up for that. Anyways tell me what you think, good, bad? Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys next time I update._**

**_P.S. Sorry for the shortness...Again. I will try to make the next chapter longer than normal._**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Hey guys I'm back, I think I going to start leaving the authors notes at the end, unless I have something to say or talk about. So anyways, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy little grasshoppers._**

* * *

I snarl to myself before getting up, without waiting on the twins, I run to the rec. room. Grabbing Nano I put him on my wrist, I type in some commands, before my cloths change into my typical leather. I begin to grab my weapons, and load them with ammo; I summon Kyon, before putting him on my back.

**_"Karly wait!" _**Sides and Sunny shout.

"WHY?" I snarl

**_"Let us help you." _**They plead

"No. This is my fight, and mine alone, NO ONE will interfere got it!" I snarl before exiting the base.

"Nano turn the energy shields on and make sure no one exits the base." I command.

I walk a little ways from the exit, before I see the figure of Hebros and my sister, I stop, my teeth baring into a snarl.

"Well, well if it isn't the little reincarnation of Lyca. All grown up now I see?" He says with a sadistic smirk, while a knife is pointing at my sister's neck, making me growl threateningly.

"Leave her be Hebros, she has nothing to do with this, this is a fight between you and me." I snarl.

He sigh dramatically.

"Oh very well." He chuckles shoving her harshly to the side, making her whimper in pain when he flesh scrapes across the concrete.

"Corrina, go to Mirage." I command, she nods before taking off, leaving just the two of us.

"Now then. What? Do? You? Want?" I hiss.

He chuckles sadistically.

"You dead of course, oh….and to suffer." His green eyes narrow to slits.

We begin to circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move first.

"So, how's Alexander?" He chuckles.

With a snarl, I lunge first. I shift quickly into my wolf form, my true form. My fangs graze his cheek, blood trickles down his face, and with his own snarl he shifts and tackles me. His teeth make contact with my neck, but before he could sink them in, I kick my hind legs up, my hind claws scraping his under belly, and with another powerful kick, I manage to get his form off of me. We circle each other again, my SUV sized form easily competing with his, I look for any visible weaknesses, my time in the Death Pits coming in handy. I allow my body to become intoned with the elements, I listen to the pounding of his heart, I sense the static electricity coming from his muscles, allowing me to predict the large majority of his movements.

He makes the move, lunging for my chest, I dodge his attack and sink my teeth into his snout, getting a pained snarl. He begins to shake me off, I don't budge, he flips and slams his body into the ground, making me lose my grip and my air. I quickly jump up, only for him to latch his fangs into my neck, drawing a large amount of blood, I knock him off of me. Quickly I lunge past his form, all the while my teeth graze down his side, blood splatters to the ground. He turns and does the same to me, only he managed to get a gash on my back leg.

We lung for each other yet again, this time our swords meet each other, spark fly off our swords, as we fight for power. He gets the upper hand and uses brute force to send me flying into the energy field. My body makes contact with it, a sickening crunch echoes, the energy field looking a feeling solid. Has my back slams against the energy field, blood fly's from my mouth, before I make contact with the pavement. Faintly I hear the twins fearful shouts for me, I try to move my left arm, only to realize it been knocked out of the socket. Hebros watches me with sadistic intent, I spit the blood from my mouth, before smirking sadistically, before I harshly put my shoulder back in place, an echoing pop surrounds me. I walk slowly over to Hebros as if nothing happened, getting an enraged glare. I chuckle madly before lunging for him again, my sword cuts into his side, blood spatters onto the concrete with a pitter patter. He lets out an enraged snarl, before lunging at me, his sword impaling my shoulder, my blood splatting onto his face, with a sadistic smirk, he kicks me in the gut, sending me flying into a building.

I force myself up from the rubble, exiting the building, I set through the self-made opening. Blood trickles from my mouth and head, I spit the blood out again, I look to Hebros as I put my opposite hand onto the sword in my shoulder. With a sadistic smile I pull in out, blood pouring out with it, I throw the sword away with ease, before I lunge for Hebros. We make contact with each other in out beast forms, I managed to get a good-sized gash onto his cheek, just as he does with me.

He begins to chuckle.

"You're not an innocent little brat anymore." He says

I let out my own chuckle, venom leaking through.

"No, I'm not. After all what can take a monster down better than another monster?!"

I lunge for him again, my fangs sink into his back, I lock my jaws, as he begin trying to pull me off. He begins to run, then slams my body into a concrete building, making a sickening crunch, as my ribs snap. I lose my hold and topple to the ground in a bloody heap. He laughs at my fallen form.

"Those twins of yours are throwing quite the fit." He chuckles, looking over at them, I look over also, seeing them beating the energy field, trying to break through.

"Don't want to leave them out now do we?" He chuckles before taking off after them.

Fear, and rage course through my body, I force myself up and begin running after him, by now he's already though the barrier. He begins to lunge for Sides, with his jaws wide open, aim straight for his main energon line. I make it there just in time, I take the blow, he jaws crash down onto my neck, painfully, he chuckles, knowing I fell for his trap. He tightens his hold onto my neck, making me yelp out in pain, he throws me out onto the concrete again, my body makes contact painfully onto the ground. He stalks over to me slowly, Sides and Sunny try to go after him, only for him to set up his own energy field and this one electrocutes them when they make contact. Pain, desperation, and most of all fear flow through the bond, I force myself up, baring my fangs to Hebros as he approaches with his sadistic sneer. He chuckles as he knocks me to the ground, before putting a paw onto my neck, cutting of oxygen from me, I begin to gasp for air, he chuckles again. He shifts into his human form, he grabs my up by the scruff harshly making me yelp in pain, he throws me this inhuman strength, back towards the twins. Blood flies through the air from my wounds, before making contact onto the concrete. I shift back into my human form painfully, I wheeze trying to breathe through my damaged airways. He stalks over to me, before kicking me in the ribs, snapping the rest of them, I feel one of my ribs puncture my lungs. Blood floods my mouth, I try to breathe but it becomes gurgled from the blood in my mouth.

* * *

**Sideswipe POV:**

After Karly took the hit I was supposed to take, fear courses through both Sunny and I. Painfully we watch as Hebros digs his fangs into her neck, before throwing her out onto the outside concrete, with a sickening thud. We try to go after them, only for the bastard, Hebros to set up an energy field. As soon as we make contact with it, electricity courses through our frames. Someone manages to pull us away from the energy field, Sunny and I fall to our knees, as pain courses though our frames. We look back out to where Karly and Hebros are, only to see him kicking her, we watch helplessly as she's beaten, blood pours from her wounds and mouth, meaning she has a punctured lung.

I hear the sounds of Corrina sobbing, along with the other femmes. The mechs look at the scene with horror, not even a Decepticon would be this merciless. We force ourselves up and begin to hit the field over and over hoping to break it, only for the electricity to get stronger and stronger on us. Again someone pulls us back, but as we go to hit the fields again, we are held back, faintly we hear Optimus commanding us to stop, but the only thing in our processors is to save Karly.

We watch with fear, and helplessness, as Karly begin to crawl to us, blood smearing along the ground. She wheezes for air as blood pours from her mouth, before she's roughly picked up by her air, she lets out an agonized cry. Hebros looks us dead in the optics before mouthing: 'Watch this'.

With a sadistic smirk, he thrusts a dagger into Karly's heart, she lets out a strangled cry of pain, as he drops her, he laughs madly at the scene before him. She continues to crawl to us, we watch with energon trailing down our faceplates, as she reaches a hand out for us, before finally she goes limp, her eyes going dull, and the bond shatters.

After that we scream her name.

* * *

**_No comment…T-T….I'm sorry guys! I'm SO sorry!...I have nothing else to say. Tell me what you think, and I'll see you guys later T-T_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Howdy guys! This chapter your in for a surprise! Whether or not you like it is up for you to decide. I'm going to tell you, its a plot twister. Anyways enjoy the chapter, I own only myself and my OCs, not TF_**

* * *

**Sunstreaker POV:**

She's gone, our femme is gone. The bond shattered, along with our sparks.

We scream for her, beg for her so come back to us. She promised, she promised never to leave us again! Why?! Why her?! Does Primus hate us?! Or are we that cursed! All Sides and I can feel is cold undying numbness, now we just want to curl up with our femme, and join the well of sparks with her.

We look around, blood covers almost every inch of concrete, the majority of it Karly's. And even after she died, Hebros continued to assault her, continued to taunt us, all of us.

"Where's your Karly now?!" He laughs.

All we do is continue to scream for Karly's name, all of us, Corrina, Mirage, the femmes, Ironhide, Jazz, everyone.

Hebros chuckles sadistically, before non to gently picking up Karly's form and throwing her across the pavement, away from us. Sides and I, we snap, we go into berserk mode. We beat the fields ignoring the shocks coursing through our frames, we have only one thing in mind, kill Hebros.

As we beat on the energy field, our sparks continue to reach out to the severed bond, and we continue to call out for our fallen femme.

Hebros begins to approach us with a sadistic grin, but our optics are solely on Karly. Then something unexpected happens, her fingers twitch. We stop, we lock our optics on her form, she slowly sits up, then another unexpected thing happens, a red and blue light aura engulfs her, the light was blinding, making all of us shield our optics and eyes.

Once the light was gone stood a wolf the size of Karly's only one side of its fur was white and the other black, its eyes on the side with the white was red, and the eye on the side with the black was blue. Another thing, the wolf had wings, one white bat wing, and one black feathered wing.

The wolf growls before lunging for Hebros, it slams him against his own energy field, making him jolt in pain, before she wraps her jaws around his torso then throwing him. Then the wolf shifts into a human, Karly, the only difference is her hair and eyes, they are just like the wolf's.

**Karly POV:**

I stalk toward Hebros, with killer intent, I died, making me break a promise with the twins, something I will NOT stand for. I summon Kyon, and with the blade in my hands, I hold it in front of Hebros, the point at his chest.

He chuckles madly.

"What?! Are you going to kill me?!" He laughs.

I narrow my eyes.

"Why? Why did you turn on your own brother? Why did you kill him, your own twin?" I snarl.

"Jealousy! All my life I was kicked to the curb by my own parents! While Ryu got all the love, I was basically his servant!" He snarls

"Yet Ryu treated you with love and care, you meant the world to him, he loved you more than your parents. And you want to know something Hebros?!" I snarl.

I watch as a sneer reaches his face, but his eyes say something else, agony, and fight.

"And what would that be?!" He snarls

"Lyca, your brother's mate, the one you viciously murdered, was your mate to." I say

He laughs, his eyes show grief, betraying the façade he puts up.

"And HOW would that be possible?!" He laughs

"You two share wolf demon spirits, and you two shared souls. Ryu learnt of this 2 days before you killed him, and on the day you kill him, he was planning to tell you, along with Lyca!" I snarl

He continues to laugh, he eyes show regret, pain, almost every emotion in the book. And while he laughs, a tear slips down his cheek.

"And you want to know what else that means?" I question, his eyes show horror, seemingly knowing what I'm going to say.

"The boy you tortured to death, the son of Lyca and your twin, was YOUR son also!" I snarl

Then he snaps, he begins to clutch his head, he screams out, seeming to fight something, I watch with no emotion. I know exactly what's wrong with him, he fighting a hold that has been on him for hundreds of years.

He wasn't the one to kill Lyca and her family, he wasn't the one to kill Corrina's family, and most of all HE doesn't want to kill me. It was the person controlling him, they controlled his actions, not him. THEY were the one to kill my past self and her family, THEY were the one to kill my pack, Corrina's family. And once I find them I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully, I'm going to give them a death that will make the devil himself shutter, not only for making me suffer, but Hebros as well.

Hebros begins to quit struggling, and now lies a man, broken, like a glass vase that had dropped to the ground.

"I'M SO…SO SORRY! RYU! OH GOD RYU! MY BROTHER! MY TWIN! THE ONLY PERSON TO SHOW ME LOVE! THE ONLY PERSON TO NOT KICK ME ASIDE! AND I KILLED HIM!" He sobs

"I killed not only my brother! But my mate! MY OWN SON!" He sobs

He looks up at me tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I know you won't forgive me… But I wanted to say…I'm sorry, I'm SO, SO sorry. All the pain I inflicted onto you and those around you." He says with a whimper.

"For so many years I tried to fight the hold on my mind and body, but it was too strong. And now that I am finally free, it too late. I have no one…My brother is dead, my mate, and my son, and they were killed by my hand!" He covers his face with his hands

"Kill me! Please." He whimpers.

I turn my head away

"No, not yet." I say, he begins to shake from his sobbing.

"Jaxson." I say simply with a sad tone.

He fazes in front of me, he looks at me with a sad smile.

**_"You figured it out huh? That was why I became a soul guardian to you. I knew you would figure it out, the deal we made wasn't to kill Hebros but to free him. Thank you." _**

I watch as Jax walks over to Hebros, he puts a hand onto his shoulder. Hebros looks up questioningly, before he looks at him with disbelief.

"R…Ryu?" He whispers

**_"Afraid not…..father." _**Jax says.

Hebros shakily stands to his feet, more tears pour down his face.

"Ja…Jaxson?" He sobs

Jax nods, Hebros clutches Jaxson in a tight embrace, before sobbing anymore.

"I'M SO SORRY! M…my baby boy!" He sobs, falling to his knees.

Jaxson smiles sadly before hugging him back lightly. I walk over to the father and son, Hebros turns his teary eyes to me.

"I made a deal with Jaxson, and that deal has been completed. He is to return as a child at the age he died, and he will be raised by me and my mates, and though I still hold a grudge against you, it wasn't you're doing of killing my pack. Therefore I want you to be around as I raise Jax." I say.

He looks at me with happiness.

"Thank you so much! Thank you for giving me another chance!" He sobs

I look to Jax, he smiles at me, I send a small smile his way. My face darkens, before I turn to Hebros.

"Hebros I'm going to need your help." I state.

"Anything, my life is in your hands, I will be a puppet for you, to atone for the things I have done." He says without hesitance

"Take me to the person who controlled you, the one who really killed Ryu and Lyca, and the one who killed my pack, the one who made us suffer. Because I'm going to kill them, and you're going to help me" I growl

* * *

**_I bet none of you were expecting that huh? I didn't really either…..Anyways tell me what you think? I don't know if I show leave it like this or rewrite it. Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys tomorrow. _**


	43. Chapter 43

Hebros told me in detail of where the person that ruin both mine and his life, is located. Once I discussed when we would leave, I went to the twins, their faces showing relief and pain, the pain I didn't understand until I went to question them over our bond, the bond had been shattered when I died for that short amount of time. I began walking to them hurriedly, trying to control my panic at not feeling them, once I made it to them I shifted into my wolf form and pushed them somewhere private. Once we were alone, I shifted back into human form, as soon as I shifted I was eloped in desperate kisses from the both of them.

"We…we lost you." Sides says pained.

"But I came back, like I said, I will always come back to you two even in death." I say before kissing them both deeply.

"I need to search for the person that truly killed my past self, and made Hebros suffer, but before I go….." I trail, I push both of them to the wall caging them.

"I think we have a bond to fix." I growl with a smirk, before slamming my lips into theirs.

**Time skip: ( What? I'm not going into any detail. You little perverts XD)**

I walk out of our quarters fixing my cloths, with a devious smirk, behind me the twins come out with loopy grins. Walking out to where everyone was at they all give us knowing looks, making me smirk. Out of nowhere I get tackled into a hug, looking down I see a sobbing Corrina clinging to me.

"I…I thought you were dead!" She sniffles.

"I was." I say before I mentally kick myself when Corrina sobs harder.

"Hey now, I'm alive, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon anyway." I stroke her hair, she continues to cling to me.

"Hey now, where's that warrior princess I raised?" I question pulling up her chin to face me.

"Because I know I didn't raise a cry baby." I say teasingly, making her smile.

I ruffle her hair.

"There's that smile! Hate to disappoint Runt, I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I chuckle

"Good." She says, before sobbing.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"I…I DON'T KNOW?!" She sobs loudly.

Then I realize what is wrong, I look over to Mirage who's watching her worriedly.

"Mirage….. Your screwed." I say.

**_"Why what is the matter?!"_** He says worriedly.

"Nothing just saying Corrina is going to be very emotional during the pregnacy, like VERY emotional." I smirk.

He chuckles nervously, before giving me a pleading look when Corrina starts to sob against his leg.

"You're on your own Mario." I walk away waving, he looks at me confused at the nickname I called him.

Walking over to Hebros, he looks at me with a strange look.

"What?" I ask

"You reek of sex." He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

I smirk, before looking to the twins, who still have the loopy grins, and looking around dazed, that makes me laugh. Hebros follows my gaze before shaking his head, before looking back to me.

"They just learnt how dominant a she-wolf really is, an Alpha she-wolf at that. And is desperate for the fixing of a shattered bond."I smirk

He chuckles, before looking at me apologetically, I wave him off.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't have any control over yourself." I say.

"And besides, takes a lot for me to stay dead, I think this is my second time dying anyways." I chuckle when he looks at me in disbelief.

I wave him off, not wanting to make him feel anymore guilty. I look at a lock of hair that made its way to my face, inspecting it, I look over to Hebros.

"What color is my hair?" I question.

He looks at me questioningly.

"Black and white, your eye color has also changed, the side the white hair is on is red and the side that the black hair is on your eye is blue." He says.

I go into deep thought until I remember what the soul suckers asked me.

"What make the color purple?" I say out loud.

"Blue and red?" Hebros says confused.

"Exactly, do you know what Day-stalkers and Night-stalkers are?" I question.

"Yes I studied about them when I was a boy. Why?" He asks.

"What colors were their eyes?" I ask

"The Night-stalkers eyes are blue; the Day-stalkers are red. What is this all about?" He questions.

"What color were my eyes originally?" I smirk.

"Purple…." His eyes dawn is realization.

"You're a hybrid." He states.

**"No actually…" **An unknown voice says.

We snap our heads to the source of the voice, only to see a beautiful young woman, with eyes that are full of wisdom and kindness.

Hebros's eyes widen, before he kneels down to one knee, I look at him in question.

**"Rise Hebros, I am no longer who I once was." **The woman says.

"And what exactly are you?" I ask still majorly confused.

"She used to be the Alpha-ruler." Hebros says rising from his bow.

"What is that?"

"Several hundred years ago before even I was born, the were race was ruled by the Alpha-ruler." He says.

"I thought the kings and queens of the different species were the rulers?" I ask in confusion.

"They were, but they also followed the command of the Alpha-ruler, but unlike the kings and queens, the Alpha-ruler was chosen by an object called the Alpha sphere." Hebros says

"Okay I am still majorly lost, how come I have never heard of this Alpha-ruler?" I ask

**"That is because child, 1000 years ago I disappeared." **The woman says.

"Then why are you here, if you don't mind me asking….."

**"Inuma." (eye-numa) **The woman says telling me her name.

"I am here to tell you not only are you both full bred Night-stalker and Day-stalker, but who you are up against" She says, before moving her hand in front of her chest

As soon as she puts her hand in front of her chest, a red glow comes from her chest, above her hand floats a golden sphere with designs all over it, in the middle of the sphere is a pulsing red energy ball floating around its container.

**"You are up against my sister, Ena, the reason she is after you is because you are to be the next Alpha-ruler. Before my disappearance, my sister had known that I was leaving, and she wanted to be the Alpha-ruler, originally I said yes because I trusted her, but the day I disappeared, I went to give her the Alpha-sphere only for it to reject her, when it did, it told me that it had chosen you, the reincarnation of Alexander's daughter Lyca. When it told me this, Ena heard and immediately became enraged, and forcefully tried to take the sphere from me, that day she showed her true colors. The true Ena was a power-hungry woman, willingly to go as far as to kill me, her sister for it. **

**I took the sphere and disappeared for 1000 years, during that time, Ena found Hebros, Lyca's other mate, and took control of him, by using the jealousy he had against his brother, to take a strong hold of him. Because at that time, Lyca and Ryu had mated and were expecting their first child, he felt the pull of the mating bond, telling him that he should be with Lyca also, but he refused to acknowledge this, and his half of the soul that he shared with his twin became filled with jealousy, because it could not join with its other half and mate. She used that to take control of him, the forced him to kill his twin, son, and most of all Lyca. Killing Lyca she was hoping to alter the future so you would not have been born, but that only proved to speed it up." **Inuma says

"Okay what is with evil people and the quest for power?! I mean their willing to tear apart a relationship with someone who loves and cares for them deeply, for something stupid like power. I mean what are you going to do with it? Because after a while you're going to get bored with it. Then what? You betrayed the person who cared for you most for your 'beloved' power, leaving you alone." I snarl.

**"That is something I wonder every day child….. Karly born of humans, mate of giants, you are the next Alpha-ruler, and I now present you with the Alpha-sphere." **She says bowing holding the sphere out, which seemed to almost pulse with excitement.

"OH NO! I am NOT going to be the next Alpha ruler! I want nothing to do with any power, not only does that make me have a huge responsibility, but it also puts those I love at risk, so NO thank you." I say

**"I am sorry child but it is not my choice, and you are the true holder of the Alpha-sphere it had waited for you for thousands of years, I was chosen to fill in until it found the true Alpha-ruler, you." **She says.

I look at the golden sphere, it bounces up and down in the air, almost trying to reach for me. I look back at her, her eyes fill with hope.

"No." I say simply, but before I can say anything else, the sphere moves on its own and absorbs into my chest, making me gasp. I fall to my knees, clutching my chest, at the feeling; Knowledge of my kind fills my mind along with the feeling of power, both soothing and enraging me.

I let out pissed off snarl.

"I said I didn't want the power, I don't want the responsibility! And I don't want to put those I love at risk damn it!" I bare my teeth.

**"Child I hate to say it, but you have no choice in the matter. The Alpha-sphere chose you, and while I was chosen at an older age than you, I understand how it feels to not want it, I myself didn't want to have anything to do with the power either. I was fate that chose you, you must accept it" **She says

"Well fuck fate!" I snarl, she looks at me sadly.

**_"Karly? I couldn't help but over hear your situation. Come let's talk about it." _**Optimus's voice rings behind me.

I sigh before standing up; I look at him with a lost look. He looks at me in understanding, before holding a servo out to me, stepping onto the servo, he lifts me up, before walking somewhere secluded.

**_"Now why do you dislike the idea of being the leader of your race?" _**He asks gently.

"I see what power does to people, it tears them apart bit by bit, the betray the ones they love just for the power. I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want that responsibility. I'm only 19 for Primus sake. I know nothing of being a leader!" I say, before holding a hand to my chest when the sphere pulses.

**_"I didn't want to be Prime, though I accepted my fate. I may not have liked it, but I was my responsibility. Is there not something that caught your attention about your people?" _**

"Yes, the war they have with each other, I don't believe in it, its pointless. We are all of the same race. We should be at peace, and with the rising number of hunters how can we watch over ourselves when were too busy fighting with each other over something so pointless. I remember a time when I was injured, Corrina carried me to a house in the shadow verse, she asked the owner to help me, but the refused because of the fact they were tigers and we were wolves! And that there are so many places like the Death Pits going on, weres taken from their families to fight against their will, and sometimes there were cases of family force to fight to the death, brothers against brothers, sisters against sisters, hell even fathers or mother against their children. And no one up in the council no anything of it, and there are people who talk about it on the streets even! Hell even some of the council watch the damn things in secret." I rant

I look to Optimus who has a knowing smile.

**_"That is why you are the one chosen, you notice the faults in your peoples government, that others do not. Karly, you have qualities of a good leader, now you may not like your fate, but accept it, you could make a difference among your people, you can be the one to put a stop to the placed just like those Death Pits, and bring peace to your people." _**Optimus says.

I slump in defeat, before sighing.

"Your right, as always." I say dramatically, making him chuckle lightly

I grimace when I feel the sphere pulse in my soul in….excitement? Optimus looks at me in question.

"I think the sphere has a mind of its own literally, I swear it's jumping up and down in excitement in my soul or wherever it is in my body." I grimace again, feeling another pulse.

"Yeah it has a mind of it's own."

* * *

**_So how was that? We finally found out the rest of my OCs fate. Now all that's left is to defeat the evil bitch Ena! XD I hope this chapter wasn't to Mary-sue like. Because that is something I want to avoid. Anyways tell me what you think and have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys tomorrow._**

**_P.S. Do you think I did good on Prime's personality? I'm not really sure I did his character justice in this chapter. _**

**_P.S. Again: I'm sorry if it seems lazily done, I was zoning out A LOT while typing this, so if it start getting to where it doesn't make sense tell me and I'll rewrite the chapter for you._**


	44. Chapter 44

After my talk with Optimus, I decided I would give being the Alpha-ruler a chance, not like I could refuse it anyways, the damn Alpha-sphere did jump into my chest, without my permission. Locating the twins, I tell them my love, and what not, after that I went to find Hebros. I find the wolf demon talking with Inuma, walking over to them, Inuma gives me a kind smile.

"Though I don't have much of a choice in the matter, Optimus got me to accept my 'fate', somewhat." I say in defeat.

She smiles in relieve, while Hebros bows to me.

"I swear to Primus you start bowing to me, I'll send you to the pit Hebros." I snarl, irritated.

He chuckles before getting up from his bow.

"Besides you're a wolf demon not a were. Why are you bowing to me?" I question

"Wolf demons answer to the were council, since we take more after werewolves then demons." He says.

"Seem legit." I say.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" I question, he nods while Inuma steps up.

**"Good luck, I must go now, I will return when you return from defeating my sister, I need to tell you what you can do as Alpha-ruler, until then." **She turns into a ball of energy and disappears.

"Well then, I guess we should go." I sigh.

I send love to the twins and my sister, before turning my back to Hebros.

"Nano open the portal to the location Hebros gave to you earlier." I command.

After a minute the portal opens up, checking my gear, I nod to Hebros, before jumping in, Hebros following after. Exiting the portal I look around, all I see is a dark yet beautiful forest, looking around Hebros looks to me.

"Hebros I want you to go to Ena, and act like you are still under her control. I don't want a big show down, I just want to kill her and get this drama over with." I command, he nods in agreement.

I take off the necklace the twins gave me, before taking out a knife, taking the knife to my hand, I cut myself and let the blood drip onto the necklace. Handing it to Hebros, he looks at me questioningly.

"Take the necklace as proof that you 'killed' me, inform her it was my most prized possession, because it is. Oh and I want this back, so if you lose it, let's just say it won't be pretty." I say.

He nods taking the necklace into his hands, he gives me a wave before walking away to where Ena would be. I shift into my wolf form, my original wolf form, before following after him in the shadows. After following after him for 5 minutes we come across a cavern, as soon as Hebros walks in, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair walks in with a wicked grin.

"Did you kill her?" She asks.

"Of course, my master." He holds out my necklace, she takes it looking at him curiously.

"That is her necklace, her mates gave it to her. It is her most prized possession." He says with a sadistic chuckle.

_"Damn good actor that's for sure!"_

"Did you make her suffer?" She asks

"Killed those twins right in front of her, along with that sister of hers, whom of which is carrying her niece of nephew." He chuckles.

Ena begins to laugh sadistically, the sadistic bitch.

"Good." She laughs.

I stalk into the shadows of the cavern, with a sadistic smirk I stalk behind her, Hebros sees me, but acts as if I'm not there. I shift into my human form before slamming her into the cavern wall, my strength obviously surpassing hers.

"Your..your suppose to be dead!" She gasps.

I tighten the hold I have on her neck, she begins to gasp for air.

"Now in normal cases, the good guy, me, would ask you, the bad guy, to give up and try to be good. However I'm not exactly a good guy, and I'm not going to spare your pathetic power hungry ass. In fact I'm going to make sure you suffer just as Hebros and I did, I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece." I chuckle sadistically at her fearful look.

"I'm going to soak the Earth with your guts, I'm going to feed you remains to the hounds of hell." And with that I throw her against the opposite cavern wall, faintly I hear the sound of her ribs snapping, making me and my beast smirk in satisfaction.

I stalk to her with a snarl on my lips, but she does something unexpected. With a flick of her wrist, Hebros tackles me into the wall, he face looking stricken.

"Sh..she has hold of me again, kill me! Before I kill you!" He pleads desperately.

I shake my head, before I push his body off of mine, I charge toward Ena, her face turning fearful, I slam her against the wall, again, making blood come up from her mouth, no doubt suffering from a punctured lung. Just as I was about to go for the final kill, a blade makes it into my stomach, I look to see Ena smirking at me. I laugh sadistically at her hopeful look, I pull the blade out with ease and chunk it away from me, with a smirk I snap her neck she goes limp in my hands. I throw her to the side, looking to Hebros's unconscious form, I walk over and try to wake him.

"Hebros wake up!" I smack his face lightly, getting a groan from him.

"Ouch I feel like I was ran over by a herd of rhinos." He groans.

I smirk at him.

"She's dead." I say.

His eyes widen, before he sighs in relief. I smile at him before holding a hand out to him, he takes it, and I pull him up. He hugs me, before looking at me sadly.

"What is it?" I question worriedly.

"As happy as it makes me that you were giving me a chance to start over, I'm afraid that it isn't that simple." He sighs.

"What do you mean?" I ask in panic.

"I'm going to die any minute now; my brother is dead as is my mate. They were the other half of my soul, the only reason I stayed alive after I was forced to kill them, was the hold Ena had on me, I'm sorry again for the suffering I put you through, and I'm sorry I won't be there to watch as you raise Jaxson." He brings a hand to my face, stroking it lovingly.

"I watch how strong you became, how you always went against the odds, how you never gave up even when it seemed like you could never win...And because of that...Karly, reincarnation of Lyca... I fell in love with you." And with that he kisses me on the lips.

I stare in shock, before I snap out of it as he pulls away.

"This is good-bye Karly."

And with that he begins to fade away like ashes in the wind, I stare horrified, before I smile lightly at his face. He has a peaceful, and accepting smile.

"Thank you for allowing me peace." His voice echoes in the wind, my necklace dropping to the ground, along with a pendant he had hanging at his neck. I pick them up, with a sad look I put my necklace back on.

"You helped me become who I am, you helped me find out who I am, though it was a helping in an unexpected way, you still helped me, and for that I thank you. Rest in peace you old bastard." I chuckle sadly. Faintly I could have sworn I heard a chuckle echoing on the wind.

I look to pendant necklace that belonged to Hebros, I tightly clasp it in my hand, before sighing sadly.

"Jaxson, are you ready?" I ask.

Jax fazes in front of me with a smile.

"Yes." He answers, while bowing.

I walk towards him, bowing next to him, I put my head against his, before I say the words that will signal his 'rebirth'

"Jaxson, I release you as my soul guardian, to become a child again, so you may start a new life." I chant.

A white/grey glow surrounds us, then begins to fade, leaving a small boy no older than 6, standing before me. He has silver hair matching Ryu's and Hebros's, and deep blue eyes matching Lyca's. The boy looks around with tears in his deep blue eyes.

"Wh…who are you? Who am i?" He whimpers.

"My name is Karly. Your name is Jaxson." I say soothingly.

"Are…are you my mommy?" He whimpers with tears streaking his face.

I smile softly.

"Yes."

* * *

**_Awwwh the end is near! DX I might make another story IF you guys want it, but I have to get at least five reviews saying they want number three-story going to this story. Anyways tell me what you think, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later. :D_**


	45. Chapter 45 FINAL!

**_Okay so I will make another story to this, I'm not quite sure what the story line will be. It will most likely be a random humor/fluff story, though it will have action moments of course since Karly is the new leader of her race….Sucks for her XD. The story will be called….Hmmmmm…OH I KNOW!...Sunshine on a stormy day….What do you think? I just randomly came up with it, so it doesn't really have any hidden meaning. Anyways I do not own TF just myself and my OCs, enjoy the last chapter of this story!_**

* * *

I take the child into my arms, a new feeling of protectiveness and devotion surge through me for my new son. Holding him on my hip, I take the pendant from Hebros and put it around his neck, he takes it into his small hands, looking at it curiously

"Mommy? What is it?" He asks adorably.

I smile at him, my heart warming at his adorableness.

"That is your good-luck charm, no matter where you are you will be protected." My voice sounding very soft and motherly, something I am not quite used to.

Switching Jax to my other hip, I bring my wrist up to my face.

"Nano open the portal, we're ready to come home." I say with a smile.

The blue/green portal opens up, Jax makes an adorable face at the portal

"What is that mommy?" He questions.

"That's a portal, it's going to take us home." I say kissing him on the forehead.

"Is my daddy there?" He questions innocently.

"Yes your DADDIES are there." I put emphases on daddies, making the boy look at me in curiosity.

"Daddies?" He turns his head to the side

"Yes, you have two daddies, they don't know you're coming, and I want to surprise them." I smile.

He nods calmly with a smile, I walk through the portal, Jaxson still sitting on my hip. As I walk through, all eyes are on me, everyone looking curiously at Jax, he tries to hide into my neck uncomfortable with the stares, I growl loudly at the ones staring, making them jolt in alarm before minding their own business.

I come across Optimus and Ironhide first, they look at me in surprise.

"Jaxson, meet Uncle Optimus and Grandpa Hide." I say with a chuckle, when Hide looks at me in alarm

**_"Grandpa?" _**He questions gruffly.

"Remember Jax my soul guardian and the deal we had? This is Jaxson my son." I smile when Jax starts looking at Hide and Optimus curiously.

Jaxson smiles an begins to hold his arms out to Hide

"Grandpa!" He gushes, instantly Hide melts.

He takes the small boy into his hands, all the while Jax tries to climb up to his face. Finally accomplishing his goal, Jax hugs Hides face, making Hide chuckle, while Optimus and I smile softely. Jax looks to Optimus with a smile, and holds his arms out, cutely gushing for his uncle. Optimus takes Jaxson gently into his hands, before moving his hands close to his face for the boy to hug him like he did his Grandpa. After a few minutes of meeting the first of the family, he begins wanting his mommy.

**_"He's going to be a mama's boy." _**Hide chuckles.

"Well, I'm going to see if Jaxson and I can find his daddies." I chuckle when Ironhide grimaces at that

**_"Good luck, with those two and your son, you'll be raising 3 younglings." _**He says gruffly

I sigh dramatically.

"Sad thing is you are correct, but Jaxson here will help me keep his daddies in check won't he?" I chuckle when Jax puffs his chest out and nodding.

I say my good-byes to the two mechs, before looking for the twins. Finally I give up and contact them through bond

**_::::Where are you two:::::Karly_**

**_:::::::In our quarters. Do you want us to come to you?::::::Sunstreaker_**

**_:::::No I'll come to you, I have someone for you to meet:::::Karly_**

I begin walking to the room, Jax all the while bounces on my hip happily, gushing that he gets to meet his daddies. Once inside the room, I see both twins looking at Jax and I curiously.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker meet your….." I get cut off

"Daddies!" Jaxson gushes out happily, the twins look at him in surprise

"Meet your son, Jaxson." I smile, as the twins eyes soften.

They both transform, before onlining their holoforms, Sides takes his new son into his arms, Jaxson happily nuzzles into his neck, smelling his scent, letting his wolf gets used to his scent, marking him as family and pack. Sides hands Jax off to Sunny, immediately Jaxson begins to mark his other daddy.

The twins look at me in a silent question.

"He's wolf demon and werewolf, so he's marking you two as his family and pack." I say.

"I though marking was for mates?" Sides asks

"There are other types of marks, mate marks, pack marks, and family marks." I chuckle.

I watch as the twins and Jaxson  
get to know each other, the image absolutely endearing. Jaxson falls asleep in Sunny's arms, both smiling softly at him. They look at me with adorable questioning looks.

"We want more sparklings." Sides says simply.

"And we will in time, after all Ena is dead and there are no more big threats that I can't take care of." I smile at the excited looks they get.

"What happened to Hebros?" They as, my eyes sadden.

"His bond with his twin was much like yours, the only reason he remained alive was the hold Ena had on him. And now that the hold is gone, the absence of not only his twin's half of the soul, but his mate's soul took its toll on him." I say sadly, the nod in understanding.

"How are you holding up?" They ask.

"I'm fine." I say sincerely.

"I should have known that it would happen anyways, and I think I was already prepared for it." I say

After saying that, we all cuddle up in my bed, Jax and I in the middle, while the twins on the outside holding us. Jax cuddles up so me, I nuzzle him before holding him closer to me in a protective embrace.

"You make a wonderful mother." Sunny says softly.

"And you two make wonderful fathers." I smile.

As of right now my life couldn't get any better, I have two wonderful mates, a son, and a family that I love and will protect with my life.

I couldn't be any happier.

Or could I?

* * *

**_And that's it for this story! And I know I left a lot of things out like Corrina's and Mirage's child, and Jaxson meeting everyone else, along with Inuma needing to tell my OC what she can do as the Alpha-ruler. But I did that for a reason, it gives me stuff to talk about in the next story. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and watch out for the next story it will be called 'Sunshine on a stormy day' I hope to see you all in the next story, figuratively speaking of course, because I can't actually see you…At least that's what you think…..XD_**


End file.
